Stranger Than Fiction
by Isebel
Summary: It's the day of the SeeD field exam. What happens when Seifer doesn't abandon his squad in Dollet? Do I even have to mention it contains shonen-ai? SxS, again. - Complete.
1. Ch 01

Author's note: Glad to see PistGurl hasn't forgotten 'bout me =). And thanks to you too Greyon Hell.  
  
Well then, here's the actual story. I'm gonna have to apologize 'bout Zell's behaviour here, but there's a reason for that: I wrote this way before 'Leave Mine To Me'. So be understanding, neh? These two stories are supposed to be connected, so forgive Zell. Please? Thank you.   
  
Review, review.. It'll depend on that whether I'll continue this story or not.   
  
~~~  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
My alarm clock rings and I throw my hand on the side, hoping to make the ringing stop. It doesn't. I try again.  
  
"Dammit," says a voice from my left and a figure moves on top of me, shuts off the alarm and moves back. "What time is it?" he asks.  
  
"Almost eight."  
  
Seifer growls. "And we're leaving at nine, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I mumble and lay my head on his chest. It's the day of the SeeD field exam. We're going to Dollet apparently. There's some.. unstabilities going on over there. After this day, we will be SeeDs.  
  
"Nervous?" Seifer asks, running his fingers thru my hair.  
  
"Not really. Maybe a little."  
  
"Hmm. You think you'll pass?"  
  
I look at him. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't believe in me?"  
  
He smiles. "Of course I do. I think I'm gonna go hit the shower."  
  
~~~  
  
When I exit the shower, Seifer's gone. Probably went for breakfast with his Posse. After having one myself (breakfast, not a posse), I make my way to the front hall, where Quistis is waiting for me.  
  
"Oh good, you're here already," she says. "Let's see.. your team mate is.. Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."  
  
"Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible. Oh there he is. Zell! This way!"  
  
A hyperactive boy jumps his way to us. He starts asking about Seifer and the scar on my forehead. I'd rather not talk about it. I still don't understand how it happened.  
  
"Ugh.. this Seifer you're talking about.. He's your leader on this mission," Quistis says.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
That was Zell. I kinda saw this coming. And quite conviniently, here comes the Posse.  
  
"Remember, team work is essential on this mission," Quistis says.  
  
"Listen up!" Seifer says. "Team work means staying out of my way!"  
  
Raijin and Fujin laugh a little, while Zell tries to threaten Seifer.  
  
~~~  
  
On the ship to Dollet, Xu explains the mission. Sounds fairly simple. If only Seifer doesn't do anything stupid. Not that he's stupid, he just hates to be taking orders from someone else.   
  
We make our way to the Town Square and sit down to wait for some action. Like usual, Seifer's picking on Zell and Zell's trying to look tough. I sit by the fountain. Not surprisingly, Seifer gets bored soon.  
  
"This is making me crazy!" he shouts. "Let's go find some action!"  
  
"We were told to stay here," Zell says.   
  
Seifer turns to him. "Well you can stay here, chicken-wuss. I'm going after those soldiers!" After saying this he leaves towards the big hill.  
  
I glance at Zell. "I don't think we should let him go there by himself."  
  
Zell snorts and sits on the edge of the fountain. "I wouldn't miss him."  
  
I look after Seifer, then at Zell. "Whatever." I go after him.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
He stops and turns to me with his (in)famous smirk. "I knew you'd come."  
  
I stop by his side and look at the tower in front of us. "What's that?"  
  
He glances that way. "It's the Communications Tower, not in service anymore. So where'd you leave chicken-wuss?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
Seifer laughs. "How about we get going, kids?" He continues his way towards the Tower, followed by us, of course.  
  
Atop the Tower we find a Galbadian soldier, apparently trying to fix some electronical works.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asks when he notices us.  
  
"What are /you/?" Seifer asks.  
  
"You... you are not supposed to be here!"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Wedge, get rid of them immediately!"  
  
Nothing happens...  
  
"Wedge?" He looks around. "W-wedge?"  
  
Seifer yawns. "D'you misplace something?"  
  
"Alright now, freeze!" the Galbadian says and takes out his sword.   
  
We would've taken him out quickly, but he is soon joined by another Galbadian. Just before we defeat them, a strong wind appears and blows them away.  
  
"Whatta hell is that?!" Zell yells.  
  
We look up and see a huge flying creature approaching.   
  
"It's Elvoret," says Seifer, our expert in monsterology. "He has GF Siren."  
  
"Siren? Ne-heat!" Zell says and draws the GF from Elvoret. This upsets the monster, but the three of us beat it quite quickly.  
  
"Alright now, things seem to be in orderly order here," Seifer says, looking around. "Let's get back to the ship."  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the Garden, we have some spare time before the SeeD ceremony. Tonight we'll have a ball. Literally, I'm afraid. I hate parties. They're all about over-dressed drunken people jumping around and looking like idiots while trying to dance. Besides, girls always try and hit on me.   
  
"So..."  
  
I turn to look at Seifer. We're back at my dorm. "So... what?"  
  
He spreads his arms. "Whatcha gonna do now? We have like three hours or so."  
  
I shrug. "I don't know.. I feel like going to sleep."  
  
"Nah, come with me to Balamb. I'm starving, and that restaurant by the harbor is actually quite good."  
  
"Seafood, neh?"  
  
"My treat."  
  
~~~  
  
We walk back from Balamb in silence. The food actually was good and we had a nice time altogether. There's just something.. bothering me. Something... I can't quite explain.  
  
"Hey, I thought I made you stop those."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Your damned inner monologues, Squally," he says, narrowing his eyes. "Can't you tell /me/ if there's something on your mind?"  
  
I sigh. "I'm just not that good when it comes to talking about feelings..."  
  
"Hey, who said anything 'bout feelings? Just tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Nothing special really.. But now that you mentioned it, there's something bothering me."  
  
"Like.. what?"  
  
I shrug. "I really don't know. It's this.. unnamed feeling. It's just.. there, on the back of my mind.. Let's go sit down."  
  
He follows me to the sand of the beach and we sit down. "Care to explain this feeling a little?"  
  
"I don't know how to."  
  
"Well is it a.. good feeling?" He smiles and looks at me. "Like love?" He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.  
  
"No, altho I do feel that too," I reply and kiss him. "It's.. like something's going to happen."  
  
"A lot is going to happen, honey. We're gonna be SeeDs soon."  
  
"Yeah, maybe.. I just don't think it's that."  
  
"Well, guess we'll find out soon enough, hmm? Be sure to let me know. I think we better get back and get ready for the ball."  
  
~~~ 


	2. Ch 02

Author's note: Much thanks to PistGurl, tho I couldn't quite figure out whether you wanted to marry me or kill me. Here's another chap, so you don't have to do the latter, at least not yet. Also thanks to SxS fan. But why doesn't anyone else review? Hmph.  
  
Slight[?] Rinoa-bashing here, so beware. Sorry, I just happen to hate her.  
  
~~~  
  
-Seifer's POV-  
  
I look around in the ball room. Full of cheery people. Makes me wanna throw up. So more champagne it is...   
  
I can't find Squall. We left separately and I don't know if he's even arrived yet. Hyne, there's Zell. Hope he doesn't see me... Good, he's gone. I can't handle him right now. Well of course I /can/, but I don't wanna.   
  
Dammit, there's the hyperactive little brunette who's always trying to get everyone to join some committee. No, she saw me!  
  
"Hi Seifer!" she says, jumping up and down.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm a SeeD now too, isn't it great?!"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I've always wanted to be a SeeD, it's been my dream since I was just a little kid!"  
  
"Nice."  
  
"SeeDs are so respected, /aaaall/ over the world! It's so great! And now I'm one of them! You know with me being so small and all, people often think of me as weak or something, but with my nunchaku I can whack their arrogant asses!"  
  
"Congrats."  
  
"Your sword is called Hyperion, right? I've heard so much about it!"  
  
"It's a gunblade."  
  
"Really? I thought Squall was the only one with a gunblade. He's so cool. Have you seen him?" She turns to look around the room.  
  
"Not here."  
  
She pouts. "Hmph. He'd better show up. I wanna ask him to join the Garden Committee!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
She turns to me with a glow in her eyes. "Hey I know! Why don't /you/ join the committee? Oh yay, it'd be so much fun!" She claps her hands and jumps again.  
  
"Parties ain't really my trade."  
  
"Yeah but you could---"  
  
"Oh there's Squall now," I mumble and leave.  
  
~~~  
  
He's standing alone in a corner, looking around shyly. I grab a glass of champagne on my way to him.  
  
"Here, have a drink. You look like you could it."  
  
"Thanks," he says and drinks. "How's the party?"  
  
"Boring. That little jumper's been harassing me."  
  
"Jumper?"  
  
"The little girl who always jumps."  
  
"Oh Selphie."  
  
"She jumps a lot. Too much. It must affect her brain."  
  
He shrugs. "Maybe that's why she's so naïve. She's having constant concussions."  
  
I chuckle. "Could be. So, wanna dance?"  
  
He looks at me with a that-is-so-not-funny -look.   
  
I have to laugh at his serious expression. "Oh come on, I was kidding."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
I move to his side by the wall and look around the room. Shhit, Rinoa! A stupid, naïve girl who tried her best to hit on me last summer. Man she's annoying! Oh Hyne, did she just look this way?  
  
"Seif, that girl's waving to you," Squall says.  
  
"Yeah, just ignore her. You wanna go outside for a while? It's kinda stuffy in here."  
  
~~~  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
We go to the balcony. I lean on the barrier and look around while Seifer lights a cigarette. One of the Instructors will be here any minute, telling him to put it out NOW! They're really strict about that.  
  
"You seen Quistis here?" I ask.  
  
"Nope. Why, you miss her?" He joins me at the barrier.  
  
"Nah, I just.. Thought that she might want to talk to me."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
I shrug. "She always wants to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah, she's a real drag."  
  
I turn to him. "Hey don't say that. She's.. quite nice."  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "Quite nice? As in..."  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
He smiles a little. "I hope so. You two've become really close lately."  
  
"She's just always following me 'round, telling me how she understands me."  
  
"And that's not a drag to you?"  
  
"Here you are," a female voice says.   
  
We turn to look at the door. A black-haired young girl is standing there, wearing a white dress that looks like lingerie.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you," she says with a small smile and comes to us. "You'll dance with me, right?"  
  
Seifer frowns. "No."  
  
She pouts, then looks at me. "Well well well, who is your handsome friend?"  
  
"Don't have any," Seifer says.  
  
She giggles. "Oh come on, I'm looking at one right now!"  
  
"Who said he's my friend?"  
  
She looks at Seifer a little puzzled.   
  
"Maybe he's my lover."  
  
She giggles again. "So he's not available?"  
  
"No." That was me.  
  
Seifer smirks. "Too bad, kiddo," he says, throws the rest of his cigarette away and goes back inside.  
  
The girl looks after him, then at me. "Are you really his lover?"  
  
"Whaddaya think?" I mumble and leave too.   
  
~~~  
  
As we're lying in the dark of my dorm after some amazing sex, I start to think about the girl again.  
  
"Seif?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who was that girl at the ball?"  
  
"Oh she's just this major annoyance."  
  
"Ex-girlfriend?"  
  
He chuckles. "Hardly."  
  
"So what then?" I get up on one elbow and look into his eyes.  
  
He smiles. "Why are you so interested in some girl?"  
  
"I'm interested of you and what you've done with her."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna know?"  
  
I frown a bit. He hasn't.. has he? "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
He sighs. "Last summer... I was in Timber for a while. She lives there. We happened to meet one day and for the next month or so she was always hanging on me and trying to 'make me like her'. That's what she always did. Tried to hypnotize me or something. Man she's naïve."  
  
"So.. nothing ever happened?"  
  
"Of course not. Squally, you should knwo better than that, I don't really swing that way."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I thought I just proved that to you ten minutes ago."  
  
"Well I /might/ need another reminder..."  
  
He grins devilishly and kisses me.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Ch 03

Author's note: Thankyouthankyouthankyou all reviewers.. *virtual hug*  
  
to Shadow-Seraph: I'm gonna do the entire game exactly how you said, "none of that ever happened and make your own story of what happened!". You'll see =) [if I don't get a writer's block or anything, that is]  
  
to SxS Fan: Selphie isn't evil! I'm not bashing her here, I'm maybe just exaggerating her qualities to the maximum. I don't think Rinoa will be there much anymore..  
  
to PistGurl: You don't have to review every chapter ten times, I'm pretty sure that'd get boring and then I'd have to kill you and then there'd be no reviews at all and then I'd be forced to kill the entire humanity. Or something. Erh. Anyways, thank you and keep reviewing... =)  
  
~~~  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
The next day, Tuesday, I wake up with a throbbing pain in my left arm. I stand up and try to rub it.  
  
"Squall?" Seifer asks sleepily.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, my arm just.."  
  
He sits up, yawning. "What's with your arm? You having a heart attack?"  
  
"No, the pain is more throbbing than shooting. I guess I gotta go stop by the Infirmary."  
  
He nodds and crawls out of bed. "You do that. Don't be long, tho."  
  
I look at him. "Why?"  
  
He turns to me with a little surprised look in his eyes. "You don't remember?"  
  
I shake my head. I hope this isn't anything important, or he might be insulted that I've forgotten.  
  
"Today we're supposed to go Hell to train."  
  
"The Island closest to Hell?"  
  
"The one and only Hell on earth. You've completely forgotten 'bout this, haven't you?"  
  
I nodd. "Guess so."  
  
He smiles. "Go show that arm to Doc Kadowaki so we can get going."  
  
~~~  
  
I return from the Infirmary with a bandage on my arm. It's nothing serious, just a strain. Still, I'm having some small doubts 'bout going to Hell to train. I mean.. Hell of all places.  
  
"Whaddaya mean you don't wanna go?"  
  
"My arm, it may not be strong enough for that. Yet."  
  
Seifer snorts and looks disappointed. "Fine. Guess that's for your best then. Some other day?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
~~~  
  
I go to the Quad to sit down and have a cigarette. It's warm, the sun is shining and the Quad is filled with cheery people runnin around, or just sitting in groups, chatting and laughing.  
  
Imagine, I'm a SeeD now. It's sorta weird... I always saw myself as above all that fuss, somehow. But still, being a SeeD is truly a priviledge. Oh yeah? So I get to kick people's asses and get paid for it. Hmm, that truly is a priviledge...  
  
"Good morning, Seifer."  
  
I open my eyes and look at Quistis. "Morning."  
  
"How does it feel like to be a SeeD?"  
  
I shrug. "You tell me. You've been one longer."  
  
She chuckles and sits down next to me. "Cid wanted me to congratuate you."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"'Bout Dollet. You did great work, Seifer. You led your squad excellently. I always knew you're a natural born leader."  
  
I smirk. "Like that's surprise."  
  
"Now that both you and Squall are SeeDs... the bad guys don't stand a chance," she says and smiles to me. I've never seen her smile like that.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"Some of the new SeeDs will be sent on their first mission tomorrow morning. It's in Timber."  
  
"Cool."  
  
She looks at me. "Since Squall hurt his arm in Dollet, he can't go. And I figured that since you are so.. close with him, you might not wanna go without him. So Cid is sending Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt and Roos Essayah."  
  
"Good for them."  
  
"Would you have wanted to go?"  
  
"What's the mission?"  
  
"To free Timber from Galbadia's power."  
  
"Timber's becoming independent? Huh. Well I'd rather stay out of the anyway, it's a small town."  
  
She turns curious. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just might run into people I don't want to run into."  
  
"Ex-girlfriends, maybe? Or just plain enemies?"  
  
"Nothing important. Just a goddamn drag."  
  
She smiles and looks around the Squad. "This year's SeeDs have the best average scores I've ever seen." She looks at me and smiles again. "Mostly due to you and Squall, I presume."  
  
"Well what did you expect?"  
  
She shakes her head lightly and looks around again. Then she leans back against the bench and looks up to the sky. "The new sorceress will be taking charge soon."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Excited?"  
  
She shrugs. "Maybe a little. After all, we know nothing about her yet. Hope she doesn't turn evil like the last one."  
  
"That's what we're here for, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, but.. Anyways, there will be a parade in Deling CIty in her honor. Are you thinking about attending?"  
  
I shrug. "Dunno yet. We'll see when the time comes."  
  
"All SeeDs have that day off, so that if they want to go see the parade, they're free to do so."  
  
"I know."  
  
She nodds. "So how are you?"  
  
I look at her. "Huh?"  
  
"You. As a person. What's going on with your life?"  
  
I shrug. "Nothing special. Except I'm a SeeD now, but you already know that."  
  
"Yes. But.. anyone special yet?"  
  
I glance at her. "Maybe."  
  
She smiles. "Care to tell me?"  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Does she know she's special yet?"  
  
I tyr to hold back a laughter or a snappy comment. "I hope not."  
  
~~~ 


	4. Ch 04

Author's note: Sorry for a mindless chap here. And this is all I've got. Man, I gotta get back to writing.. I'm sure I had more ideas for this story, but they're somewhere lost now.  
  
to Shadow-Seraph: Thanks. Nothing more to say really... Big thanks! =)  
  
to SxS Fan: soon... I think. If I could only remember what I had planned...  
  
to my oh-so-loyal reviewer PistGurl: Thank youuu... Hope this chap doesn't disappoint you, or any others for that matter. It makes no sense really, but hey, *shrugs* nobody's perfect.   
  
~~~  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
"Hey man!!"  
  
I slowly turn around as something hits my back. It was a hand. That's attached to a small blonde boy with a huge grin.  
  
"Hi Zell."  
  
"I'm gonna be sent on a mission tomorrow!! Ain't that grreat?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're gonna go free Timber from those bad Galbs!"  
  
"G-galbs?" I try not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, Galbadians, you know."  
  
"Ugh.. yeah."  
  
"So, who was that girl?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"At the ball! Come on man, I saw you talkin' on the balcony."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"So... arentcha gonna tell me what happened after Seifer left you two alone...?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
He pouts. "Come /on/ man!"  
  
"I told her I'm not available, that's all."  
  
"Man, so you /do/ have a girl! Who?!"  
  
"I do not have a girl, Zell. I have to go now." I turn around and continue my way to the Quad.  
  
"Squaaall! Tell meee!" Zell keeps running after me.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! What's the big deal?!"  
  
I stop and turn to him. "Exactly." I turn again and continue walking. Man that guy's a drag.  
  
~~~  
  
I stand in the shadow of a tree in the Quad and look around. Seifer and Quistis are sitting on a bench right ahead, a couple of dozen yards from me. The tables are all full. Hyne, I didn't know there were this many people in Garden.   
  
Quistis is explaining something, Seifer's slowly nodding smoking a cigarette. With his eyes closed and his faced turned to the sun. Hyne, he looks amazing.  
  
"Smoking in the school area is against the rules, you do know."  
  
Seifer smirks. "The /rules/?"  
  
"Yes, Seifer, the rules. Some of us play by them."  
  
I walk up to them.   
  
"Squall, hi. Do sit down," Quistis says.  
  
I sit down next to Seifer but don't touch him. There's only one person in Garden that knows about us. He once caught us in the Training Center's secret area.  
  
"So how's your arm doing?"  
  
"It's fine," I reply.  
  
"How long will it take for it to heal completely?"  
  
I shrug. "A couple of days. It's nothing serious, really."  
  
She nodds. "I just told Seifer that the first SeeDs to be sent on a mission are Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt and Roos Essayah."  
  
Roos. That's the guy who knows our little secret. He's a nice guy, smart and very humorous. Excellent fighter, even.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"They will be sent to Timber first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
I nodd. "I'm very happy for them."  
  
"What are you going to do with the parade, Squall?"  
  
I look at her. "Do.. with.. the parade?"  
  
"I mean are you going there."  
  
I shrug and glance at Seifer. "Depends."  
  
"It'll be held in about a week from now."  
  
I nodd. "You know anything 'bout the new sorceress?"  
  
Quistis shakes her head. "Sadly, no. I would've liked to have some background information."  
  
"Yeah, to get to know what kind monster'll be running the planet."  
  
"Seifer," Quistis says scoldingly.   
  
He shrugs. "It could be true. Remember Adel?"  
  
"I think we all do."  
  
Seifer looks up to the sky. "Wonder if she can be seen with naked eye."  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"What? It would've been a nice thought to put her close enough to the planet so that every day we can look up and see her and remember what she did and never let that kinda thing happen again."  
  
Quistis shakes her head and stands up. "I'm gonna go prepare tomorrow's class."  
  
~~~ 


	5. Ch 05

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Well, in this chap we're finally getting somewhere..  
  
-Seifer's POV-  
  
I'm in the Training Center, training with Squall, when we hear running and yelling outside. Sounds like a lot of SeeDs are going somewhere. Fast. And not to mention noisy.  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asks.  
  
I shrug. "Maybe we should go take a look."  
  
We exit the Center and go to the main hall. There's nobody there.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?"  
  
I shrug again. "And why?"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
We turn to look at the entrance. Quistis is running towards us.  
  
"Quistis! What happened?" Squall asks.  
  
"Roos.." she pants.  
  
"Roos? Roos Essayah?" Squall says.  
  
She nodds and swallows, leaning her palms on her knees "Roos... was.. kidnapped.."  
  
"By who?"  
  
She looks up at us. "By the Sorceress."  
  
Before we know it, we're in a train. Quistis tells us the whole thing: they were going to the Timber TV Station where President Deling was to make a broadcast, when the Sorceress appeared and took Roos.  
  
"It's alright, Quisty, we'll get him back," Squall says, stroking her back.   
  
"I'm such a failure!" she cries.  
  
"No you are /not/, Quistis," I say. "You're a great Instructor."  
  
"No! I should've known he wasn't strong enough for this mission! I should've sent you two!"  
  
We glance at each other, not sure whether to grin happily or to comfort her.   
  
"You know that wasn't possible, like you told us," Squall says. "Besides, it was Cid's decision too."  
  
She glances up at us. "So Cid's a failure too?"  
  
"Wellh.. nooot exactly..." Squall looks unsure.  
  
"Nobody's a failure," I say. "This is nobody's fault, since no one could've seen this coming. It was supposed to be a simple mission to free Timber, but it turned out a little more complicated. Anyways, we should't be looking for someone to blame, but for something to solve the situation."  
  
Quistis, Squall and the two other SeeDs in the SeeD cabin look at me, quite amazed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.. never thought..you could be so.. ugh.. reasonable," says Langh. She's a pretty red-head with an attitude and a big sword.  
  
"I assume that was'nt a compliment."  
  
She smiles. "No offense, honey."  
  
I frown a little at the last word, which makes her laugh.   
  
"So, Quistis. Do we know where the Sorceress took him?" I ask.  
  
She shakes her head. "Not a clue."  
  
"So what's to do next?"  
  
She shrugs. "They've got orders to go to Galbadia Garden next, so that's where we're headed."  
  
"G-Garden? Why?" asks Laxell, Langh's little brother.  
  
"Because the Galbadian soldiers have taken over Timber and now our brave SeeD brother and sister will sneak out of there to report to the nearest Garden," Langh explains.  
  
Laxell frowns. "Why go to G-Garden to run away from the Galbadians?"  
  
Everyone glance at each other.  
  
"It's the Garden Code," Quistis says quietly. "The Gardens are independent from the government's actions."  
  



	6. Ch 06

Author's note: to my reviewers PistGurl and SxS fan: thanks for reviewing and for complimenting the names for my oc's. If there are any readers with the same nationality as mine, they should know the origin of those names... =)  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
I've never been in G-Garden before. It's huge. It's beautiful. Not as beautiful as B-Garden, tho.   
  
We wait for the Headmaster on the front yard. Laxell walks around nervously, Langh is practising poses with her sword and Quistis is rubbing her head with one hand a few yards away from the rest of us. I'm sitting next to Seifer on a bench next to some flower bed.  
  
"I'm having that feeling again, Seif."  
  
He looks at me worried. "That.. feeling?"   
  
I'm not sure whether that's a question or just a statement, but I nodd anyway. "Yeah.. It's getting stronger."  
  
"Can you describe it?"  
  
I sigh. It's.. it's wrenching my stomach, making my head dizzy, making me want to hold on to everything I know and love. "It's difficult."  
  
"Is it more physical than mental? Or the other way 'round?"  
  
"It's both."  
  
He shakes his head and looks at the others. "Do you have any idea what it means?"  
  
"Something's gonna happen. Soon. Something bad. Something that will change.. a lot of things."  
  
He nodds and looks at me again. "Alright. The Sorceress kidnapping a SeeD is quite a bad sign."  
  
I nodd. "Yeah. I just hope.. I hope it's nothing serious."  
  
We meet HeadMaster Martine, who gives us a mission: to assassinate the Sorceress. This makes everyone gasp.  
  
"But.. she's not even ruling yet," Langh says.  
  
"So? She's obviously evil," Martine says.  
  
This seems kinda cold. I hope he hasn't made this decision based only on the kidnapping.  
  
"Anyhow, this wasn't my decision," Martine says.   
  
"Then whose? The president's?" Quistis asks.  
  
Martine shakes his head and smiles a little. "No, not his. Cid Kramer's."  
  
"What?!" Quistis shrieks. "Cid would never give such an insane order!"  
  
Martine tries to look understanding. "I'm sorry, ms Trepe, but he did. Anyhow, you will be taking one of our SeeDs with you, because you will be needing a sharp-shooter on this mission, and he is one."  
  
"I'm afraid I have---" Quistis begins.  
  
"Mr Kinneas! This way!" Martine shouts.  
  
Everyone look at that direction. What we see is an auburn-haired cowboy in a long coat with a rifle on his shoulder and a butterfly on his fingertip. He looks like a major pain in the ass.  
  
Seifer's leans a little closer to me. "I hate him already," he says quietly.  
  
"I know what you mean," I mumble.  
  
The cowboy comes to us. "Hullo ev'ryone, my name is Irvine Kinneas and I will be your sharp-shooter on this mission," he says with a stretching accent. "Pleased to work with y'all."  
  
Quistis steps closer, offering her hand. "I'm Instructor Quistis Trepe, leader of this mission."  
  
Kinneas flashes a big smile and kisses her hand. "I will be happy to take orders from you, ms Trepe. Anything you want."  
  
Quistis nodds. "Good. Disobedience will not be tolerated."  
  
"What's the punishment? A little spanking?" he asks, glancing at the whip on her waist.  
  
"Alright, Irvine, that's enough," Martine says. "I have to get back to my duties, but I wish you good luck. Go to Deling City, then go meet General Caraway. He will explain the rest." He bows a little and goes back inside.  
  
"Mr Kinneas, this is our team: Squall Leonhart with Seifer Almasy on the bench there, and these two are Langh and Laxell Jocans."  
  
Kinneas tips his hat and bows. "Howdy."  
  
"We better get going if we want to get to Deling City before nightfall."  
  
Author's note: There. This is all I have for now. I'm gonna try and get some writing done, but I can't promise anything... So even if I don't update for a while, you won't forget me, will ya? =) 


	7. Ch 07

Author's note: Thanks to my loyal fans =) Come on, where's everyone else? If you two get me more reviewers, I will.. ugh.. love you forever? Okay, anything, just get me more reviewers!  
  
Okay, this chap here is not really meaningful.. but after this, things start happening.. I promise! Try and make it thru this one, it gets better. I'll be posting ch 08 maybe tomorrow..  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
We arrive at Deling City that afternoon. First stop is at General Caraway's mansion. He explains us the mission and then it's time to divide into two teams, the sniper and the gateway team.  
  
"The sniper team will consist of the sharp-shooter and the leader of this mission."  
  
"That's us, hun," Irvine says and puts his arm around Quistis's shoulder. She immediately shakes it off.  
  
"The gateway team will be the rest of you then."  
  
We look at each other.  
  
"All five of us?" Zell asks. Selphie's a little shaken and worn out, so she'll be resting at the hotel during this.  
  
Quistis takes a step forward. "Zell, Seifer and Squall, you will be the gateway team."  
  
"What about us?" Langh asks.  
  
"You can be.. backup," Caraway says.  
  
"No. That's no fun at all."  
  
"Listen, miss Jocans: This mission is not supposed to be fun. Assassinating our ruler is not supposed to be fun."  
  
Langh looks embarrassed, but doesn't shut up. "Still."  
  
"B-Garden didn't inform me about sending over four SeeDs. So we made the plan for five people only. You can be back up."  
  
"Sit at the hotel all night while the action takes place downtown? No thanks." Langh crosses her arms over her chest and looks stubborn.  
  
Caraway rubs his temples. "I'd forgotten what girls in that age could be like." He glances at Langh. "I have a daughter 'bout your age. She's as stubborn as you."  
  
"Listen, guys.." Zell says.  
  
All turn to him.  
  
"I ugh.. I'm kinda tired from the Timber mission and all, and I don't think I can handle any responsibility right now, so.."  
  
"When /can/ you handle responsibility, chickie?" Seifer asks with a smirk.  
  
"I---!"  
  
"Seifer, please."  
  
All look at me. I know what they're thinking. 'The Ice Princess begging Seifer, wo-hoa.' I'm just so tired of the grudge of those two and I don't wanna take any more of it than I absolutely have to.  
  
Seifer glances at me, shrugs and shuts up.  
  
"So, I think I can withdraw from tonight," Zell says.  
  
"Alright," Quistis says. "Langh will take Zell's place in the gateway team and Laxell will join Selphie and Zell at the hotel, to make sure they have everything they need. Any questions?"  
  
All shake their heads.  
  
"Well then," Caraway says. "The parade starts right before eight o'clock. You'll have free time until then."  
  
Seifer and I take a walk 'round the city, but it's not as nice as it sounds. See, we can't get rid of Langh. She's like a burr.   
  
"We gotta lose 'er," Seifer whispers to me when her attention is elsewhere.  
  
"I know," I whisper back. "But how?"  
  
"How 'bout we just hide from 'er?"  
  
I shake my head and glance at her. "She'd just look for us until she's succeed."  
  
"How d'you know for sure? Maybe she'll give up and go have some fun of her own."  
  
"She won't, because she's got a crush on you."  
  
"That's ridicilous."  
  
"She's practically drooling whenever you're in sight."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Can't blame her tho."  
  
Seifer glances at me with that spark in his eye. "What are you suggesting, Princess?"  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"What?" Seifer grunts.  
  
"I'm gonna go check out that store, I'll be back in a few seconds, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She runs to a nearby store and I glance at Seifer.  
  
"Maybe this is our chance," I say.  
  
"I thought you thought that was a bad idea."  
  
I glance after Langh. "Maybe not. Let's try it anyways."  
  



	8. Ch 08

Author's note: Nothing happening yet. Sorry, I thought this was the parade chap already, but it's the next one..  
  
to PistGurl: didcha find any? Damn.  
  
to Shadow-Seraph: I know the feeling. 'Bout friends who aren't into FF.   
  
Come on people, I need more reviews to maintain my inspiration for this story.. Maybe I'll just stop updating and then you'll have to get me more reviewers to find out what happens? evil grin  
  
-Langh's POV-  
  
I lost them. Dammit. I knew this would happen if I let them outta my sight for one single solitary second.  
  
I sigh deeply and look around. I was in the store for at least ten minutes, so they could be anywhere, even back at the hotel already. But I don't see that as a very likely option. Seifer's the kinda guy that needs constant action. Where's the constant action in this city?  
  
I glance at my watch and see it's past five already. I better get going, if I wanna catch a shower before the Sorceress's speech.  
  
Well, at least they're not at the hotel. We've been divided into two rooms, girls and boys. Girls-room is empty, boys-room has its door open and is occupied by Zell and Laxell who are playing Triple Triad.  
  
"Hi Langh," Laxell says. "D'you see where the other girls went?"  
  
I shrug and lean on the doorway. "I just got back. So you have no idea?"  
  
They shake their heads.   
  
"I won," Zell says. "I'm taking this."  
  
"Hey that's not fair! That's my only T-Rexaur card!"   
  
Zell grins at him, then turns to me. "You seen Squall lately?"  
  
"No, I lost them. I was with them downtown, but they vanished somewhere. I thought they'd be coming back here."  
  
"Not if Seifer's with him," Zell mumbles. "Open or not?"  
  
"Open."  
  
"Random?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Since I have the whole room for myself, I don't see the point of hurrying. I enjoy the shower for half an hour, then grab a quick bite and open the tv. Nothing really interesting's on tonight, it's all about the Sorceress.  
  
Then becomes the tough part: what to wear? How to put my hair? How much and what kind of make up should I put on? I have to look my best even in the middle of an assassination, because you never know when Seifer's gonna be glancing my way...  
  
After many thoughtful minutes I decide to wear tight black jeans and my favorite green tank top that makes an amazing contrast to my red hair. Some more thinking, and I braid my hair. A light make-up with green eyeshadow and I'm done.  
  
I look at myself from the big mirror in the room and nodd satisfied. Seifer's not gonna be able to keep his eyes off me.  
  
It's almost seven now. We have to be in front of the Presidential Residence at seven o'clock, if we don't wanna miss the speech. I don't. It sounds fascinating.  
  
"Hiyya!"  
  
I spin around to face the door. "Hi Selphie. And Quistis."  
  
Quistis nodds and closes the door. "I see you're ready to go."  
  
I nodd and grab my sword.  
  
"Be careful then!" Selphie says and hugs Quistis. "I'll be watching it all from the tv," she adds and hugs me too. "So don't do anything stupid!"  
  
Quistis smiles a bit. "We won't, Selphie, don't worry."  
  
"Hey Langh!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got any GF's?" Selphie asks.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"Want one? I only got Ifrit, but he's really strong."  
  
"Could you.. give him.. to me? For real?"  
  
She nodds enthusiastically. "But just for tonight!"  
  



	9. Ch 09

Author's note: Alright, this is finally where the action starts taking place.  
  
Thanks for reviews, altho I couldn't make anything out of Jessibra's [I dunno anyone called Lucyannah]. Where's PistGurl? She didn't review ch 08.  
  
Well anyways, I want more reviews for this chap or it will be the last one. Damn, I'm mean. =)  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
It's 18.58. Two minutes and we'll see the Sorceress. The crowd's getting excited. Actually, it's been excited for quite a while now. Can't say I'm not. Basically we're just gonna take a quick glance at our new leader and then BOOM. Well, if Irvine's using a silencer which he probably is, it'll be more like.. There's no word for that sound. Anyways. It just seems a bit cruel.  
  
"Hey, am I late?"  
  
I look over my shoulder at the panting Langh behind me and Seifer. "No, you're just in time."  
  
Now she's leaning on Seifer for support. She has her hand on his shoulder! That little---  
  
"Langh," Seifer says and takes her hand off. "Concentrate. The Sorceress is about to step up."  
  
Langh pouts, but keeps her hands off him.   
  
The crowd explodes with a cheer. We look up and see motion on the stage. The Sorceress...  
  
It's horrible. It's all very horrible. Everything's gone wrong. Oh Hyne.  
  
At the moment we're on the top floor of the gateway. Me and Langh. Seifer might be dead. Quistis and Irvine are at the Carousel Clock. Selphie's been kidnapped by the Sorceress. Laxell and Zell are trying to save her from the Iguions.  
  
At first it went like planned: we listened to some of the speech[it was horrible, she just kept mocking us], then when it was about fifteen minutes to the beginning of the Parade, we left for the gateway.  
  
We arrived at the gateway. Then we heard noises from the Presidential Residence. Langh has binoculars with her, so we took a look. Selphie. She had run there, on the roof of the Presidential Residence. The Sorceress hypnotized her and after her speech, she resurrected the huge ornaments on the gateway, the Iguions.  
  
When the Iguions came alive, we tried to stop them. Seifer slashed the other one with his gunblade, which apparently got stuck and now he's lying under the gateway, bleeding.  
  
Something's wrong at the Carousel Clock, too. I can only see Quistis, who looks worried. Has Irvine chickened out and left?   
  
There comes the Parade float. The Sorceress is sitting on her throne, with her Knight standing in front of her, looking oh-so-proud.  
  
"We have to go get Seifer!" Langh shrieks.  
  
"I know! But the Parade---"  
  
"Screw the Parade!" She's almost crying now. "Give me your gunblade!"  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
She sighs. "Listen Squall. I'm too weak to carry him anywhere, but I can shoot. So if I can have your gunblade for a few seconds, I'll shoot at the Parade float so that they'll get messed up and in the best case, stop for a second. Then you'll have time to move Seifer."  
  
I hesitate. She makes sense. Why didn't I think of that? Because the ideal plan does /not/ include giving my gunblade to a fragile teenage girl. Shut up Leonhart! Seifer's life's on the line! Move your sorry ass!  
  



	10. Ch 10

Author's note: Oh well. I give up. I can't stop updating, I'm addicted to the [few] reviews I get. This chap is very short, but quite ugh.. well, meaningful, erh.. You decide. It's kinda funny because Roos is under Edea/Ultimecia's control. Reviews!  
  
-Roos's POV-  
  
everybody's looking at me.  
  
everybody's cheering. for me. and my sorceress.  
  
everybody's excited.   
  
i'm excited. i'm proud. i'm proud to stand here with my sorceress.  
  
my sorceress who loves me.   
  
my sorceress who will always take care of me.  
  
my sorceress who i will protect for all eternity.  
  
who needs those wussy seeds? i got a sorceress.   
  
/the/ sorceress.  
  
motion from atop the gateway.  
  
seeds. of course. they're trying to deprive me from my grace.  
  
my earned grace. my sorceress's grace.  
  
we will take care of those seeds, my sorceress and me.  
  
a silent sound.  
  
the float starts wobbling.  
  
what's happening?  
  
somebody's running towards us.  
  
somebody climbs onto the float.  
  
somebody...   
  
my head.. it's all so black.. it's all.. so.. distant...  
  



	11. Ch 11

-Squall's POV-  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
He doesn't move. I kneel next to him. He's bleeding. Quite badly. Oh Hyne.  
  
"Seifer, can you hear me?"  
  
He blinks. Thank Hyne. I find one Cure and cast it on him. He opens his eyes, looks around, then at me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fell," I say. "We have to get you outta here, fast."  
  
"Where are we?" He raises his head and looks around. "The gateway?"  
  
"Yes, the float is approaching, we have to move out now!"  
  
"I can't walk."  
  
"I know!" I look around, desperately seeking for... Zell! And Laxell and Selphie!   
  
I stand up. "ZELL!"  
  
He spins my way. "Squall!" He runs to us. "What happened?"  
  
"Seifer fell from the gateway," I explain impatiently. Why can't we discuss these things when no one's in danger? "We have to get him to the hotel."  
  
"Where's Langh?"  
  
"At the parade float. Take Seifer to the hotel, I will go after her."  
  
"You can't do that alone," Zell says.  
  
"Alright, you can come with me."  
  
"Selphie and I aren't strong enough to carry him," Laxell says. "No offense," he adds and looks down to Seifer. "Nor to you," he says and looks at Selphie.  
  
"Alright, I will come with you," Zell says. "Laxell, you go with Squall."  
  
"Let's go, and we'll meet you back at the hotel after..."  
  
We all look at each other in a pressuring silence. The parade is roaring all around, but the air around us seems to have died.  
  
"Um.. I hate to break this moment but could somebody help me up?"  
  
Zell and I help Seifer to stand up.  
  
"How d'you feel?" I ask him.  
  
"Dizzy."  
  
"Anyone got cure?"  
  
All shake their heads.  
  
"Potions?"  
  
All shake their heads.  
  
"Damn you people, you should prepare for something like this!"  
  
All look at me a little scared.  
  
"Sorry, it's just.." I shake my head. "Alright, we have to move now. Langh might be in trouble."  
  
I grab Laxell's arm and start running to the float.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
I turn around. Selphie's running towards us.  
  
"Squall! Don't kill the Sorceress!"  
  
"What?! That's what we're here for!"  
  
"She's Matron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matron! From the orphanage!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She looks impatient. "Nevermind! Just don't kill her!"  
  
We reach the float. Roos is lying on the floor of it, the Sorceress is looking mad and somebody's yelling at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said we're here!" It's Quistis.  
  
"Why didn't he shoot her?"  
  
Irvine's standing behind her, looking embarrassed.  
  
"He chickened out?"  
  
Quistis glances at him. "Ugh.. kinda..."  
  
"Quistis..?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Where're the others?"  
  
"Zell and Selphie are taking Seifer to the hotel---"  
  
"The hotel? Why? What were they doing here? Why is Laxell here? What happened to Seifer?"  
  
"I'll explain later! Let's go help Langh!"  
  



	12. Ch 12

Author's note: Much thanks for the reviews. Especially to Bloodhazard who had also added one of my other stories to her favs! =)  
  
Ugh.. I'm not sure whether this chapter is finished or not...   
  
-Langh's POV-  
  
This is not the Roos I used to know. The Roos I knew was funny, smart and social. This.. thing standing in front of me is mean, rageous and... dull. What's the Sorceress done to him? Could she make us all like that?  
  
"Roos, it's me, Langh!"  
  
"All SeeDs must die!"  
  
"Don't you remember me? We've been friends for years! Ever since we came to Garden!"  
  
"All Gardens must be destroyed and all SeeDs must be killed!"  
  
"Roos! You /are/ a SeeD!"  
  
"No! I am the Sorceress's Knight! My mission is to eliminate all SeeDs!"  
  
"Langh!"  
  
I glance behind me. Squall, Laxell, Quistis and Irvine. Right on time.  
  
"Squall, he's gone crazy," I say.   
  
"The Sorceress must've hypnotized him or something."  
  
"What do we do? We can't kill him."  
  
"We have to snap him out of that hypnosis and kill the Sorceress," Quistis says.  
  
"No! The Sorceress is Matron!" Squall says.  
  
"Who?" I ask in unison with my brother.  
  
"Mat..ron?" Quistis asks slowly.  
  
"From the orphanage!"  
  
"Well look who just caught up," the Sorceress says.  
  
We all turn slowly to face her. She's stood up before her throne and is looking down on us with a hellish glare in her eyes.  
  
"Let him go," I say to her. "Release our friend."  
  
She laughs. "Friend? He's no longer one of you pathetic SeeDs, he is mine now."  
  
"Oh I'll show you just how pathetic we can be," Irvine growls and raises his rifle to aim at her.  
  
From this on, everything happens too fast. All I can remember is, that Roos jumps at Irvine, but Laxell throws one of his throwing knives at him, after which Roos raises his sword, but is quickly challenged by Squall, who wins the fight and Roos hits the floor.  
  
"You useless waste!" The Sorceress shrieks. "Get up and fight for me!"  
  
"He's not a slave," Quistis says. "He is a human being. Fight for yourself, if you can."  
  
The Sorceress's eyes flash with violent anger. "Alright, SeeDs. Let's see what you're good for."  
  



	13. Ch 13

Author's note: Mrrh. Where's all the reviewers? Where's PistGurl? Well here's a chap anyway.  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
Darkness. Blackness. Silence. It's warm.. in a nice way. It's dark and silent in a very comfortable way... Until now. I'm hearing unpleasant noises...  
  
"Shht, he's awake."  
  
That's Selphie.  
  
"Squall? Can you hear me?"  
  
And there's Quistis.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
Langh. She better not be close to Seifer....  
  
"Squall? Wake up."  
  
And finally, Seifer. I manage to open my eyes for the only one who's worthy of it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How you feeling?" he asks.  
  
"Fine.. guess."  
  
"Don't lie to me, you're half dead."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Sorceress stuck a big nice stick of ice thru you. So you better rest for now."  
  
"Did I.. die?"  
  
He chuckles. "I don't think so. Because if you did, we all died with you."  
  
Selphie giggles. "We're all here, Squally, we didn't die. And neither did you!"  
  
"Good.. guess."  
  
Seifer kneels down next to my bed. "You want me to send them outta the room?" he asks in a low voice.  
  
"I.. I would like to sleep.. if that's okay."  
  
"Of course, that's fine," Quistis says. "Everybody out then."  
  
The people in the room start moving towards the door.  
  
"That goes for you too, Seifer," Quistis says.  
  
"No, I.. he can stay."  
  
Quistis frowns a little. "You sure?"  
  
I nodd.  
  
"Alright. Send him out when he starts getting on your nerves."  
  
Seifer smiles more or less pollitely to her and closes the door behind her, then turns to me.  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?"  
  
He shakes his head and sits on the bed. "Not badly. Langh and Irvine suffered some minor cuts, and everyone got their share of bruises, but nothing serious."  
  
"Good. Am I just imagining things or is it cold in here?"  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "You tryin' to say something there, Leonhart?"  
  
"Like what, Almasy? Like 'get in the bed with me now'?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Hell yeah I am. I'm freezing."  
  
"Krr-hmm."  
  
I snap awake from my peaceful slumber and look around. Quistis is standing by the bed with her arms crossed. When my eyes meet hers, she smiles a little.  
  
"Hate to bother your little.. moment here, but I would like to have the whole team gathered in the lobby."  
  
"Sure. We'll ugh.. be right there."  
  
"Alright," she says and leaves, altho I can swear I saw a hint of amusement in her eyes. Hey, can't a guy sleep next to his best friend? Especially if he's just suffered a bad injury? Tch. People.  
  



	14. Ch 14

Author's note: Great, PistGurl's back again =) I'll be posting this story here whenever I finish a chap, so be sure to review every chance you get, okay? Thanks =)  
  
And welcome Firefly-Dreams, glad to have you with us. Thank you for your kind words and glad you like it. I'm kinda pleased myself with how it actually turned out, twisting the game story line and all...  
  
-Langh's POV-  
  
Maybe I'm going crazy, or then there's something more than just friendship between the gunbladers. I mean.. do guys usually sleep in the same bed with their best friend? Oh here they come.  
  
"Good morning Squall," I greet as they sit down on my table. "How you feeling?"  
  
He shrugs. "Fine, guess."  
  
"That was quite the hit. You sure you shouldn't be resting?" What I want to say is: get the hell back to bed so I can finally make Seifer mine.  
  
"I'm fine, really. It's just driving me nuts, not being able to do anything."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"He means in bed."  
  
"Ugh.. where did you exactly get hurt again?"  
  
Seifer tries not to laugh. "He /means/, that laying in bed and not being able to go anywhere is driving him crazy."  
  
"Ah. Well.. You could always.. read?"  
  
"Tch."  
  
Funny. I always thought of Leonhart as the type to read a lot.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Seifer asks and looks straight at me.  
  
"Instructor Trepe said we should be leaving as soon as possible, since somebody might be looking for us, you know, with attacking the Sorceress and all."  
  
"I know," he says. "That's exactly why I asked."  
  
"Oh. Well, I think you should ask the Instructor for further details, but I believe we're leaving as soon as we're all ready."  
  
"Alright. Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Zell and Laxell are playing Triple Triad and the Instructor is talking with HeadMaster Kramer on the phone."  
  
Mere two hours later we're sitting in a train back to Balamb.   
  
"So ugh.. Instructor?" Laxell asks shyly. He's a Trepie too.  
  
"Yes, Laxell?"  
  
"Are we going to be.. punished somehow, for not completing the mission?"  
  
"No," she says and smiles. "All fail sometimes, even SeeDs. And we all must consider the fact that our opponent is probably the strongest Sorceress of all time. So.. I think we all did our best, and altho Roos's death is very unfortunate, we did quite well."  
  
"For new SeeDs, ain't that right, Quistis?"  
  
Instructor Trepe slowly turns her head to meet Seifer's smirking face. "Yes, Seifer, that is correct. For such fresh SeeDs you all did an excellent job."  
  
"Ugh, I hate to interrupt, but where's Selphie?"  
  
"Oh Hyne!" Instructor covers her mouth with her hand.   
  



	15. Ch 15

Author's note: Sorry for not updating. I didn't die but my own internet connection crashed so I'm not able to update from home.   
  
Anyways, here's a new chap and I'll be posting the next one as soon as I finish it and can come back here [my friend's dad's computer =)] to post it. Please keep reviewing.. =)  
  
-Selphie's POV-  
  
There goes the train. The completely forgot about me, huh? Nice one. Well, I guess I'll just have to book another ticket. Wait.. I have no money. Damn them!  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
Quistis pretty much kicks us out of the train on the next station and sends us back to Deling City to retrieve Selphie.   
  
"Why couldn't anyone notice this in time so that we wouldn't have to walk thru half of Galbadia?" Seifer mumbles.  
  
"At least she sent the two of us and not, say, you and Langh."  
  
He turns his head my way sharply. "What's that supposed'ta mean?"  
  
I shrug. "Nothing special."  
  
"Come on Leonhart."  
  
"Well nothing 'xcept that she's obviously drooling after you."  
  
"Yeah well the feeling's not mutual."  
  
Man he sounds pissed. "Alright, I didn't even mean it like that."  
  
"Yeah. I know. I just kinda.. diss her."  
  
I nod. "That makes two of us."  
  
"I can't help it that I'm so damn good looking that she can't take her eyes off me."  
  
-Selphie's POV-  
  
I go back to the hotel, just to check if they've come back for me. They haven't. I ask the receptionist if he's seen them.  
  
He shakes his head. "No, sorry, they left right after noon. I thought you went with them."  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't."  
  
"Did they ditch you?"  
  
"Nah, I think they just forgot about me."  
  
"Well is that any better?"  
  
I chuckle. "Well.." Then I get to thinking. Damn them. How can you forget your friend and leave her into another country? What kinda friends are they anyways?  
  
"Miss? Are you okay?"  
  
I snap out of my thoughts and smile to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think your friends were too nice to you."  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
Our first stop is at the hotel. Of course she's not there, who would be? After that, we go to the railway station just in case, tho we're pretty sure she's got no money.  
  
"What do we do now?" Seifer asks s he sits down on a bench.  
  
"I dunno," I say and sit down next to him. "Where would you go if you were alone in a foreign country with no money or friends?"  
  
He shrugs. "I'd find a way to get home."  
  
"How? Like ugh.. hitch-hiking?"  
  
He shrugs. "Does Selphie seem like the type of person to hitch-hike?"  
  
"Ugh, yeah. She's too much of a people person to see anything bad in anyone and that's why she won't realize the dangers hitch-hiking may cause."  
  
"Huh. True."  
  
"So what do yuo suggest we do?"  
  
"Me? I suggest we rent a car."  
  
-Selphie's POV-  
  
After I realize I'm in a kind of a tough situation, I decide it's best if I just start walking back. After all I'm a SeeD and in pretty good shape, so the distance won't be a problem. And all the monsters I'll encounter, I can take care of with my nunchaku! Hah haa to them.  
  
After walking for three hours or so, I'm beginning to be pretty thirsty, so I start looking for a place to stop and have a drink. Unfortunaly, I'm in the middle of nowhere and there are no inns or cafés in the middle of nowhere--- Was that a car horn?  
  
I turn around and see a car, one of those you can rent from Deling City. Squall waving to me from the window and Seifer's behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Thank Hyne you found me!" I shout as I run to them. "Please tell me you have something to drink."  
  
Squall takes a bottle of water from the glove box and gives it to me.  
  
"Hop in and we'll take this thing back to Deling City," Seifer says. "Then we can catch a train to Balamb."  
  



	16. Ch 16

Author's note: Gotta update while I can...  
  
Thanks to Firefly-Dreams for loyalty and welcome to weisskgurl! But where's PistGurl? Hmm...  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
With Selphie on the backseat, Seifer drives us back to Deling City, where we return the car and move on to the railway station.  
  
"The next train leaves in an hour," Seifer says after checking the timetables and turns to me. "What do we do till then?"  
  
I shrug. "Let's go have a cup of coffee or something."  
  
We go to the nearest café.  
  
"We're all really sorry for this, you know," I tell Selphie. I know she's mad.  
  
"How can you just /forget/ me? We've been friends for... I can't even remember how long!"  
  
"I know, Selphie, I know, we just.." I sigh. There's really no excuse to this, who am I kidding?  
  
"We were in a hurry to get back to Balamb," Seifer says. "Because we were - and probably still are - most likely going to be charged for attacking the Sorceress. That's why we shouldn't even be here now."  
  
Selphie chews her lower lip and then sighs. "Well alright then, guys. I forgive you. But I may stay mad at Quistis for a little bit longer..." she adds with a cunning smile.  
  
We reach Balamb that evening at 8 pm and take a walk back to the Garden. First off, we go see Quistis in her classroom. We know she's working late, she always is.  
  
"Did everything go smoothly?" she asks and stands up when we enter.  
  
I nodd. "The lost lamb has been retrieved."  
  
Quistis smiles a bit to Selphie. "I hope the boys explained this whole thing. See, we were in a kind of a tough situation and---"  
  
"What about my situation?" Selphie asks.  
  
Quistis raises a quizzing eyebrow.   
  
"You hurried back because you know you were gonna be charged for attacking the Sorceress, right?"  
  
Quistis nodds slowly. "Well, yes, but---"  
  
"What about if those who were after you, had found /me/ and remembered that I was at the parade too, and they would've taken me?"  
  
Quistis looks embarrassed. "We---"  
  
"I'm probably the physically weakest member of our team. What could I have done to them alone? All by myself? And all because my Instructor /forgot/ about me and left me behind, all alone in a foreign country."  
  
Quistis sighs. "Alright, Selphie. We are all truly very sorry and this will never happen again. As a compensation you will get two days off. Does that sound reasonable to you?"  
  
Selphie looks thoughtful, but I see a hint of the grin she's trying to hide. "Well... I guess... Will the Garden give me some traveling money for those two days?"  
  
Quistis raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Don't push your luck, miss Tilmitt."  
  
She salutes. "Yes ma'am!" After saying this, she bounces out of the classroom.  
  
Quistis shakes her head lightly. "Glad we left her behind and not, say, Seifer."  
  
Seifer takes a proud stance and crosses his arms. "And you're trying to say that...?"  
  
"You wouldn't have sufficed for two days off work. Good work boys, you're free to go."  
  



	17. Ch 17

Author's note: Alright, this chap is dedicated to weisskgurl =) Thanks to Firefly-Dreams too, 3 you guys! =)  
  
Sorry for a short chap here, I'm in a kind of a hurry and I'm gonna be losing this temporary internet connection in a matter of minutes, but I'll try to fix my own or something.. Stay tuned! =)  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
I enter my dorm, happy to be "home" again after all this. My plan for the next couple of days is to do nothing but sleep. Maybe take a shower somewhere in the middle, otherwise I might stink quite a lot when I'd wake up..  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Seifer enters my dorm and closes the door behind him. "Hey. Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Good idea. I might join you."  
  
An hour later I find myself still awake, lying in my bed in Seifer's arms.  
  
"D'you think.." he says thoughtfully.  
  
"Do I think what?"  
  
"That this whole Sorceress-thing is now over?"  
  
"Well.. I dunno really. Why?"  
  
"We didn't even do anything that big. She's still alive and well, and still probably evil. She's sure as hell gonna make some attempt to take over the world."  
  
"And this is our problem because...?"  
  
He shrugs, staring at the ceiling. "Well.. we tried to stop her once already. That kinda.. makes it our business, don't you think?"  
  
"I think it means that our duty is done and someone else is to take care of the rest."  
  
He turns to me and frowns a bit. "How can you be so.. indifferent? It's the future and fate of our planet we're talking 'bout here."  
  
I snort. "I'm a seventeen year old sosiopath, not a savior."  
  
He looks at me in a weird way, but I roll over to my side and turn my back on him. "Good night, Seifer."  
  
"Hmmh."  
  
I wake up in the morning in an empty bed. There's not even the usual coffee smell in the air. Wonder if I really upset him last night? But since when has he wanted to save the world, to be somekinda hero? That role would suite him tho, he's the ideal person for the spotlight, before the adoring gazes.  
  
After a quick shower I make my way to the cafeteria where I expect to find the rest of the gang.  
  
"Squall! Over here!"  
  
I get a cup of coffee, drag myself to their table and sit down next to Selphie and opposite to Langh and Irvine. "Morning."  
  
"Hi," Langh says cheerily. "You seen Seifer today?"  
  
I shake my head. "Just woke up."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't wake up beside him?"  
  
I glare at her. "What?"  
  
She grins. "Nothing. You two are just so cute together." She gets up and leaves, much to my delight.  
  
"Whatta hell was that about?" Irvine asks after she's gone.  
  
I shrug and drink the rest of my coffee.  
  
"Guess where I'm gonna go on my two free days?" Selphie chirps.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Deling City Arcade! I'm gonna go shopping with the money I got from Cid!"  
  
"Nice. Have fun. I'm gonna go train."  
  



	18. Ch 18

Author's note: Alright kits and kitties[don't ask...], it's your lucky day! Two new chaps today, wooh! =)   
  
Welcome back, PistGurl, we[at least I] missed you, glad to have you back =) Thanks also to all my other readers, hope you stick with us... Well then, here's the chap:

-Squall's POV-  
  
I'm surprised not to find Seifer in the Training Center. That's where he usually goes when he's pissed. But can he be mad at me anymore? Then again, it's Seifer, you know never know.  
  
After wandering around and beating monsters for 'bout an hour, I return to my dorm, empty as when I left. After another quick shower and in the middle of a turkey sandwich I hear a knock from the door.  
  
"Yo," Zell says. "Quistis and Dr Kadowaki want to see us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugs. "'Probably 'bout the mission. And Doc wants to check us for injuries."  
  
"I'm not injured."  
  
He spreads his arms. "Hey, not my order. Let's go."  
  
We meet Quistis, Dr Kadowaki, Langh and Laxell in Cid's office.  
  
"Welcome, boys, take a seat," Quistis says and snorts unsatisfied. "Irvine is late, as usual."  
  
"Can't we start without 'im?" Zell says, bouncing nervously.  
  
I sit next to Dr Kadowaki, because it's the furthest seat from Langh.  
  
"Where's Seifer?" she asks Quistis. "Don't we need him too? I mean, he was in Deling City also."  
  
Quistis frowns. "Where _is_ Seifer? Has anyone seen him today?"  
  
All shake their heads. Should I get worried?  
  
"Alright then, we'll have to start without him and Irvine. I already told everything to Selphie because she was in a hurry back to Deling City. So, the mission to free Timber from Galbadia's control was unsuccesful so far, but it's not over. Zell, Laxell and Irvine will see to it that it is completed. Understood?"  
  
The mentioned two boys nod.  
  
"Good. Make sure Irvine gets the message too."  
  
"Wait wait, I'm here!"  
  
All turn to the door to see Irvine who has just hurried in.  
  
"What message?" he pants.  
  
"You can ask Zell for details," Quistis says. "Then, another thing. The Sorceress. It has been reported that she wants to destroy all SeeDs. This of course must be prevented."  
  
"Question!"   
  
Quistis turns to Langh and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, miss Jocans?"  
  
"/How/ exactly is she planning to destroy us?"  
  
"It is not known yet. But I think she will attempt to destroy the Gardens first."  
  
"How?"  
  
Quistis sighs. "We do not _know_ yet, ms Jocans."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So.. We will try and find out what she is planning and do whatever precautions necessary. You will receive further notice when we have more information on the situation. Any questions?"  
  
Langh raises her hand. "I have one."  
  
"Yes, Langh?"  
  
"Ugh.. it's nothing."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Nothing, really. I just wanted to know if you were gonna do anything 'bout.. finding Seifer."  
  
Quistis raises an eyebrow, looking a little bit amused. "I think Seifer can handle himself, but if you're so worried, you can go look for him yourself. Just be careful and be back by nine pm."  
  
Langh snorts and crosses her arms.


	19. Ch 19

Author's note: And here's the other one. I have no idea when I'll next have the chance to get online again, but don't lose your hope, I'll find a way =)  
  
-Seifer's POV-  
  
I throw the butt of my cigarette to the ocean and look up at the sky. It's gonna rain later on. But I don't wanna go back to Garden just yet.  
  
"You missed a conference," someone says behind me.  
  
I turn around and see Chickie. "So?"  
  
"It was quite important, that's all. 'Bout the mission, and the Sorceress wanting to destroy all SeeDs."  
  
"Why should I come to some conference when you're gonna tell me these things anyway?"  
  
He snorts and turns away. "You're welcome."  
  
He starts walking away, but turns to me again. "Squall was worried 'bout you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Not nearly as worried as Langh," he adds and leaves.  
  
"SEIFER."  
  
"What is it, Fujin?"  
  
"GARDEN. BACK?"  
  
"Nah, I don't wanna go back yet."  
  
"SQUALL? MAD?"  
  
"It's more like I'm mad at him."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
I shrug. "He was kind of an asshole last night."  
  
She stays silent for a while. "FORGIVE?"  
  
"Guess I gotta do that sooner or later."  
  
"SOONER."  
  
I turn to her with a little smile. "You think?"  
  
"SQUALL. LOVE. TRUE."  
  
I press my head and nod. "I know, Fujin.. I know."  
  
"RAIJIN. CAR. GARDEN?"  
  
I look at her again. "No thanks. I'd rather walk."  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
I love the ocean. I love watching it. That's what I usually do when I need to think. It's almost.. hypnotic. The motion and the sound of the waves, the smell, all the---  
  
"The world's on your shoulders again?" an amused voice says.  
  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
"So I've heard," Seifer says and situates himself next to me, so that we're both looking at the ocean.  
  
"So where were you?" I ask and turn to look at him.  
  
He shrugs. "At Balamb."  
  
"Huh. Fun, was it?"  
  
"Extremely."  
  
"Quistis wants to have a chat with you."  
  
He nods. "'Bout the mission, yes."  
  
"Zell told you?"  
  
He nods. "He found me on his way to see his Ma."  
  
"Wanna go back to Garden?"  
  
"Not yet. What time is it?"  
  
"Three thirty."  
  
"We have a few hours before dinner. Wanna go train to Fire Cavern?"  
  
And we're off to the Fire Cavern.  
  



	20. Just A Notion

Author's note:  
  
I am _**terribly**_ sorry for not updating in such a long time.  
  
I'm not able to upload another chap at the moment, but just so you know,  
  
I am still working on the story and _**I will update!**_  
  
So hang in there... =) 


	21. Ch 20

Author's note: Wooh, I'm back! Finally! Sorry for letting you wait for so long, I hope there's still someone out there besides my loyal fan PistGurl! =)  
  
Anyways, here's two more chaps. That's actually all I've got right now. But I WILL finish this story, ya hear me?

-Squall's POV-  
  
On the way back, we chat lightly and laugh a lot. He seems to have forgiven me, thank Hyne. Between the rocks leading to the Cavern, he even kisses me quickly.  
  
We've just reached the Garden, when Zell runs into us behind a corner, knocking me onto the ground.  
  
"Whoa Chickie, watch it," Seifer says with a chuckle.  
  
Zell stumbles up and looks at us with wide eyes. "Go see Quistis immediately!"  
  
"What? Why?" I ask and frown at his anxiety.  
  
"The Sorceress.. she's up to something," he says and runs away.  
  
I look after him, then at Seifer. "Sounds serious."  
  
"Let's go see Quis," he says and continues walking towards Garden with determined steps.  
  
Quistis's classroom is crowded with young, noisy SeeDs. Quistis and Xu are standing on her desk, holding a stack of papers and trying to be heard.  
  
After entering the room, Seifer glances around, frowns and goes to the desk. "Make way," he says to Quistis.  
  
"SeeDs! Please listen to me!" Xu's trying, in vain. The kids are too excited to hear her.  
  
Quistis steps down from the desk and Seifer climbs up to her place.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" he roars at the top of his lungs.  
  
Every single head in the room is suddenly silent and turned to his direction.  
  
Seifer nodds and jumps down. "Go ahead, Instructors."  
  
"Ahem. Thank you, Seifer," Quistis says.  
  
"Well then," Xu begins. "The Sorceress has ordered missiles to be launched at the Gardens of Balamb and Trabia. We are to evacuate the Gardens a.s.a.p., and send a team to the Galbadian Missile Base in attempt to stop the missiles."  
  
"We've already sent three SeeDs to the Missile Base, and five others to Trabia, but they won't get there until tonight," Quistis says. "We will be sending another team to the Missile Base too, but remember: the main point is to /stop/ the missiles with harming as /few/ Galbadian soldiers as possible. Is that clear?"  
  
All nodd.  
  
"Alright. Seifer, you have a car?"  
  
Seifer nodds.  
  
"A sportscar?"  
  
Seifer nodds again.  
  
"Good. I would not normally do this, but I need you and Squall to get to Galbadia as fast as possible, so on your way to the Missile Base you are now officially /ordered/ to, frankly, drive like a maniac. Clear?"  
  
Seifer nodds with a mean smirk.  
  
"Very well. Remember, I want you both back in one healthy piece."  
  
Seifer and I nod in unison.  
  
"Yes ma'am Instructor!" he says and salutes.  
  
We practically run to the Parking Lot and jump into his black streamlined sportscar.  
  
"You know where the Missile Base is?" I ask as he ignites the car.  
  
"There's a map in the glove box," he says and backs out of the building, miraculously not hitting any walls or anything else for that matter.  
  
I take out the map and examine it. "It has to be that one," I say and point at a spot.  
  
Seifer glances at it. "Got it."  
  
We take the tunnel under the ocean and arrive in Galbadia in no time. From there on, it's pretty much all about the straight long roads, but when Seifer's driving, it's never dull.  
  
"Chocobooo!!!" I shriek.  
  
"I see that," he says calmly and dodges it.  
  
I sigh and press my back tightly against the seat.


	22. Ch 21

-Zell's POV-  
  
I exit the car, followed by Langh and a third SeeD, called Taos Borch. I take a look around and see Seifer's car, empty.  
  
"Seifer's here?" Langh asks.  
  
I glance at her. "Apparently. Let's go find him."  
  
"Where're all the Galbadians?" Taos asks, following us to the nearest building.  
  
"Hey!" a voice shouts from inside the house. "You're not supposed to be---"  
  
Silence. We look at each other and enter the building. Squall's by the door at the far wall, Seifer's standing next to a fallen down Galbadian soldier, with a blood-stained Hyperion in his hand.  
  
"Zell!" Squall says. "Do you know where the missile launch center is?"  
  
I shake my head. "I thought Quistis said to keep the victims at minimum, Seifer."  
  
He shrugs. "What was I supposed to do? We was gonna attack anyways."  
  
"Yeah Zell, give him a break," Langh says. "He was only protecting us."  
  
Squall gives Langh one of his famous deathglares, but it goes unnoticed by the redhead who has moved closer to Seifer.  
  
"We have to go find the missiles now," Seifer says and pushes Langh away.  
  
We divide into two groups, and I'm off to try and look for the missiles with Seifer.  
  
"Don't you think we gotta.. disguise ourselves somehow?" I ask him.  
  
"Huh?" he turns to me. "Oh yeah.. Well.. maybe, yeah.. That would be a good idea."  
  
So we're off to find some Galbadian uniforms. We find a room where they keep them and dress ourselves into them quickly. I'm glad they have helmets, so no one will recognize us.  
  
"Okay, so where to now?" I ask him as we leave the room.  
  
"Well.." He looks around. "If the others are trying to find the place where they control these missiles, we're to find the missiles. Since we came from that door, and this door leads to the closet, that leaves us with one option," he says and goes to the third door.  
  
After opening the door, we see some stairs ahead of us, leading into a big hall. With.. well well well, missiles.  
  
Seifer turns to me, and I can swear he's smirking behind that helmet. "Bingo."  
  
We go to the Galbadians who are down by the missiles.  
  
"Hey guys," Seifer says. "So these are the ones we're to launch?"  
  
The soldier turns to him. "Oh hey. Yeah, these right here. Will you help us move these to those tracks?"  
  
"Nah.. I don't think so," Seifer says and hits the soldier on the shoulder with his elbow. The soldier falls down with a shriek, which catches the other two guys's attention.  
  
"Nice going, Seifer," I mumble.  
  
"Hey, at least I didn't kill him."  
  
The soldier's reach us.  
  
"Who are you guys?" the taller one asks.  
  
"Someone who's home you're about to destroy," I say and knock him out.  
  
The other one's quickly taken care of. We take a look around.  
  
"Apparently, if the missiles aren't moved to the tracks, they won't hit their target," Seifer says thoughtfully, then nodds and turns to me. "Seems like our work here is done. Now we'll just have to hope the others have found a way to stop the launch."  
  
I nodd. "Just in case."  
  



	23. Ch 22

Author's note: No updates in a looong time, I know, I know... But my internet is still not working and I've been really busy moving into a new apartment again[I've moved twice this summer], so ugh.. bear with me, 'kay? Thanks =)  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
After Seifer leaves with Zell, I look at my two teammates. A naive girl who I don't like for mostly personal reasons, and a guy who's scared to death of basicly anything. Grreat. This is just my luck... Why couldn't Zell handle the rookies and I could've gone to save the world with Seifer? Who's idea were these teams again? Not mine, I hope. Wait a sec... Damn me!  
  
"Mr.. leader.. sir?" Taos asks.  
  
"What?" I ask in a bit irritated tone.  
  
The guy looks frightened. Sweet almighty Hyne, how's this guy a SeeD?  
  
"I'm sorry Taos. What is it?"  
  
"I may have an idea, sir. Mr.. leader.. sir."  
  
I sigh. At least he respects his superiors. "Yes, Taos?"  
  
"What, sir? Mr.. le---"  
  
"What's your _idea_, Taos?"  
  
"Oh that, sir. Well ugh.. I was ugh.. thinking, and this is all very hypot---"  
  
"You got a point coming any time soon?"  
  
"Well ugh.. sir.. ugh.."  
  
"Shut up, Taos," Langh says and turns to me. "Well, I think he's got the same thing in mind as me: let's get a disguise."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, thanks to you too, Taos. We oughta find a.. a closet or a storage or something where they keep extra uniforms, if they have.. any.. extra ones."  
  
Langh nodds.  
  
"One more thing, ugh.. sir leader.. Mister."  
  
I bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming and punching that guy. "Yes?"  
  
"Key card."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smiles a bit. "A.. key card, sir mister. Leader sir. The doors here are probably locked, sir, so ugh.."  
  
"A key card of some kind could open them, yes. That's a great notion, Taos."  
  
He blushes and presses his head.  
  
"Where we gonna get a key card?" Langh asks.  
  
"All the soldiers must carry one, I presume."  
  
"Yeah, so? We just gonna go rob some soldier?"  
  
"No, Langh.. No. Use your brain."  
  
She looks around and spots the dead soldier. She looks up at me. "Ahh.. I get it."  
  
I shake my head as she rushes to the corpse and examines his remains. A minute later she climbs back to her feet with a victorious grin.  
  
"I found it, Squall! Where to next?"  
  
I take the card from her. "Let's try opening this door now."  
  
The door leads to a room with lots of doors. One of them leads to a small storage. We grab some uniforms and slip into them. Next, we're off to find the missile launch.. thingy. So more doors need to be opened...  
  
Behind one door we find a big hall with catwalks, soldiers and basic military stuff. There's one guy standing in front of a door quite near us. We won't be getting anywhere without him seeing us. He's probably spotted us already.  
  
I turn to my team. "Guys, let's just act casual, so we won't arouse too much attention. Clear?"  
  
The others nodd and we proceed down the stairs. I nodd to the soldier guarding the door, and he nodds back. I sigh slightly and we keep walking. After some stairs and a door we come into a room with a big control panel and a lot of soldiers.

Author's note: So there we go again. But hey, the good news is that now I live near the library again, and I can access internety from there, so hopefully I'll be updating more often... 


	24. Ch 23

Author's note: I've regained my inspiration and interest in this fic again, so yay, I've been writing like crazy these past two days =)

-Seifer's POV-  
  
Zell and I exit the building as calmly and casually as we possibly can. We sit into my car and I light a cigarette, both keeping quiet. Something's been bothering me ever since we got here.. I can't understand what it could be.  
  
"Zell.."  
  
He turns his head my way. "Hmm?"  
  
"Something's wrong..."  
  
"I know, it's way too quiet."  
  
"No, it's not that... At least I think it's not. Something's bothering me.. I can't really put my finger on it, but it's been on the back of my mind all this time that we've been here."  
  
"Huh. A bad hunch or something?"  
  
I nodd slowly. "Yeah.. exactly. A bad hunch, that's what it is."  
  
"Can you be little more specific?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, since I have no idea myself. But.. Hmm."  
  
When we arrived in this place, Squall and me, there were some guys going into the other building. They didn't see us, I'm sure of that, but.. the other did check out my car for quite a while. It's a cool ride, I know, but there has to be something more to it.  
  
"Oh Hyne."  
  
Zell looks at me. "What?"  
  
"My car..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
I look at him. "It's got Balamb's plates."  
  
"...and? Oh Hyne, I see what you're... Oh Hyne."  
  
I nodd. "I know."  
  
A second later the door of the building we were in is kicked open and out runs a bunch of people. Langh's hair peaks out of her helmet, so the gang of three running fast as hell must be our friends.  
  
"Whattaf--" Zell shrieks as the gate opens and a huge machine rolls in.  
  
We exit the car, Zell pulling on his gloves.  
  
"Zell, handle the soldiers!"  
  
"No way! I can take on the machine!"  
  
"You'll just hurt yourself, just concentrate on the soldiers!" I shout to him and run to help the others with the machine.

Author's note: Oh yeah, got to mention this! : The writing of the sequel to Only Wanna Be With You is now very much in process! Spread the word around =) 


	25. Ch 24

Author's note: To make up for not updating in a whole month, I'll post three chapters today.. Hopefully you haven't lost your hope/interest in this story yet.  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
Seifer insists on driving back to the Garden, despite the wound in his arm. Wounds, in fact. We're all in pretty lousy shape. The machine was no easy opponent.  
  
Seifer sighs. "It's weird..."  
  
I look at him. "What is?"  
  
"I never liked her. So many times I wished she'd just... go away. Disappear. Leave us alone. And now that she's... gone, I just can't believe it."  
  
I nodd. "Yeah..."  
  
He glances at me. "Hey, it's not like I started to grow feelings for her or anything, no way, but... after all, she was a colleague and a friend of some sort, I guess."  
  
I don't say anything. He might get mad at me or something. Maybe because he likes to always bring up the fact that I have no feelings. Or that's what he thinks. I glance at him. If only he knew..  
  
But actually, I'm more happy than sad of Langh's death. I never liked her. Of course she never was the only one drooling after Seifer. Hell, every other girl I know does that. But still... there was just something about her I hated from the moment we met.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I guess you're not very moved by this, are ya?"  
  
"Well.. ugh..."  
  
"I knew it. Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't--" He sighs and runs a hand thru his hair. "I dunno."  
  
The rest of the journey is spent in silence.  
  
Three hours in the Training Center, and I'm sweaty and out of breath, but not satisfied. I need more challenge. I need something to take my anger out on. Anger? Maybe not. Rage? Definitely not. It's something more like.. frustration. I guess. It's an unnamed feeling. But it's nothing good.  
  
"Squall."  
  
I spin around. "Hey Quis."  
  
She walks closer to me, shaking her head. "I know this must be rough on you."  
  
"You mean.. Langh?"  
  
She nodds. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I know it's tough to your ego and all, but---"  
  
"Wait wait wait, my _ego_?"  
  
She looks a little surprised. "Well yeah, I mean... Well she died on a mission that you kinda.. were in charge of."  
  
"It was my mission? Since when?"  
  
"Well ugh.. I don't know, I guess we all just kinda presumed that all the time..."  
  
I shake my head. Typical of them, trying to make me the leader, very well knowing that I hate all responsability. "No, Quistis, it never was my mission. Five SeeDs, five /equal/ SeeDs were sent to the Missile Base. I was not in charge of anything."  
  
"Zell and Taos told me how well you handled everything once you were all inside the Base."  
  
"No! I didn't handle anything! We all handled ourselves!"  
  
She sighs and shakes her head again. "Squall, you need to understand that we---"  
  
"No! _You_ need to understand that _I_ don't want to be in charge of _anything_!" I shout and run out, bumping into a chest. I look up.  
  
"Hi there," Seifer says. "In a hurry somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah," I mumble and go around him. "Anywhere that's far from here."  
  



	26. Ch 25

Author's note: Bet you all thought I was dead, huh? ) Well here I am again with two new chapters. Still waiting for my new internet connection to arrive...

Today I'll also start the sequel to Only Wanna Be With You, so be sure to read that too..  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
If you take a left turn right in front of Balamb Station and exit the town, you end up on a beautiful plain. That's where I often go when I wanna be alone. Tho this time it seems to be impossible.  
  
I stand very still, staring at the back of the boy who lost his sister today. I switch weight from foot to foot, trying to decide whether to talk to him or to turn around and go find some other place where I can be alone.  
  
"Go away." The voice is surprisingly clear, not filled with tears as I imagined it would be.  
  
"I.. ugh.. I'm sorry, Laxell," I say and turn to leave.  
  
He stands up and turns to me. "Oh it's you Squall, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sigh. "I thought you were that girl from the library. She keeps following me 'round and I /really/ don't need her company right now."  
  
I nodd. "Yeah..."  
  
He looks at me rather shyly under his eyebrows. "Have you ever... lost anyone you loved? Someone very close to you?"  
  
"Yes, I have in fact. I had the same situation as you about ten years ago. I had a sister... I always called her Sis."  
  
Laxell nodds, smiling a little.  
  
"And then one day she just.. left. We still don't know where. I've missed her ever since."  
  
"So no one's seen her in ten years?"  
  
I shrug. "If only I could remember her name..."  
  
"You don't remember your own sister's name?"  
  
I scratch my head and avoid his gaze. "Well ugh... that's a funny thing, you see..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I look at him. "We all forget things. Actually, we.. We find out things we should've known, should've /remembered/, but... we've just forgotten them. Even the smallest things... I can't even remember my parents, you see."  
  
Laxell frowns and looks thoughtful. "Maybe it's something in the water..."  
  
I lock my eyes into his. Whattaf... He can't be serious.  
  
He's fighting back a smile. I realize he definitely was not serious, and we both start laughing.  
  
And when I return to my dorm later that afternoon, it feels nice to know I've made a new friend.  
  
Smoke. Right into my face. Thanks a lot.  
  
"I thought you were never gonna show up."  
  
I lean on the barrier next to Seifer. "Yeah.."  
  
"So where were you all afternoon?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Squall. Don't you start with me."  
  
"I was.. walking. 'Round."  
  
He sighs. "Fine. If you don't wanna talk, I understand, but.." He turns to me. "You have to understand that I just---"  
  
"Don't you dare say you're worried 'bout me."  
  
"I was only gonna say that I care about you. And with caring, often comes jealousy. So I just wanted to know if you were.. with someone else?"  
  
I glance around. The Secret Area is empty, we're alone.  
  
"Squall?" His voice is starting to sound worried.  
  
I turn back to him. "Well.. yes, I was with someone."  
  
His face becomes blank and he turns away from me.  
  
I grab his arm. "I was with Laxell, Seifer! As friends!"  
  
He snorts. "Right."  
  
"Listen, the kid lost his sister today--" I glance at my watch. 12.04 am. "Yesterday... Okay it doesn't matter, anyways, his sister died.. recently. I've gone thru the same thing! Ten years ago, when Sis left, you remember Sis, I've told you about her---"  
  
He turns to me very suddenly, something weird glowing in his eyes. "No, Squall. I don't remember you telling me 'bout Sis. I remember her /myself/. See Squall... I was there, ten years ago. She's my Sis too."  
  
I jump back from him. "W-what..? What are you trying to say? That we're... brothers?"  
  
"No, you jackass!"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"That we're orphans, Squall. We grew up in the same /orphanage/, not the same /family/."


	27. Ch 26

  
  
-Seifer's POV-  
  
After two hours alone in my bed, I'm convinced Squall is mad at me and he won't be coming here for the night. Since I can't sleep anyways, it's redundant to just lay awake, staring at the ceiling, so I get up, get dressed and get out.  
  
I wander around the Garden for an hour or so. No one else is awake, the place is quiet as... well, some place really quiet. I take my car and drive around, finally ending up in Dollet. There seems to be at least some life going on.  
  
There's seven people in the bar. The woman who's trying to find a young rich guy, the two men hanging at the counter 24/7, two young girls and a middle-aged couple. I take the table in the furthest corner, but as I predicted, I'm not granted with solitude.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"My name is Arna, and my friend here is Elan."  
  
"Congrats."  
  
The girls glance at each other. "What's your name, then?"  
  
I look at them for a while, then back into my bottle. "What do you care?"  
  
They sit on both sides of me, so there's no way to escape.  
  
"We were thinking that the three of us... we could have a reeeally good time together."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
They glance at each other again. "Well.. ugh.."  
  
"Listen kids, why don't you go hit on that woman over there? She's actually a man."  
  
The girls look a little horrified.  
  
"For real, she is. A friend of mine tried to hit on her and found it out."  
  
The blonde one, probably Elan, sighs. "Listen dude. Are you interested or not? Because... I know for a fact that there are a lot of guys out there, /dying/ to hook up with us, so..."  
  
I raise my head to look at her. "I thought I've made it pretty obvious that I'm not the least bit interested in you. Or your kind."  
  
"What is /our kind/, then?"  
  
"Women."  
  
The girls look at each other and leave, quite mad and quite fast.  
  
I chuckle to myself, until a shadow casts above my head. "What now?"  
  
The man/woman is standing before my table. "Did I hear correctly what you said to those girls?"  
  
I stand up. "Oh no, no no no. I didn't mean that, I mean... I already got a boyfriend."  
  
She looks disappointed. "Oh? Well where is he then?"  
  
I frown. "Ugh..."  
  
"Trouble in paradise, I presume?"  
  
I sit back down. "It's none of your business, ma'am. Ugh.. mister. Ugh.. Whatever you are."  
  
Despite me, she sits next to me. "I know what you're going thru. I---"  
  
"No you don't, and even if you do, I don't wanna hear about it, okay?"  
  
Without finishing my beer, I make my way out back into the street.  
  
As I've sat by the fountain for some time, I'm starting to get cold. When I'm rumbling thru my pockets to find my car keys, I hear a familiar voice.  
  
"S-Seifer?"  
  
I look up, into Quistis's surprised eyes. "Hey Quistis, whatcha doin' here?"  
  
She glances behind her back. "I ugh... I'm here to ugh..."  
  
I smile a bit. "You came here to see a man, didn't you?"  
  
She blushes and sits next to me. "Yeah, I did.. Can you offer me one of those?" she asks, pointing at my cigarette.  
  
I offer her one and light it. "Since when have you smoked?"  
  
She sighs. "Since I... started coming here."  
  
"For the man?"  
  
"No, actually I started coming to the bars here to /find/ someone in the first place. I went to all the bars and.. all the guys who bought me drinks, also offered me cigarettes, and then I just started accepting them.."  
  
I nodd.  
  
She looks at me. "Nobody knows about this. Promise me it'll stay that way, Seifer."  
  
I put my hand on my heart. "I promise, Quis."  
  
She nodds and looks away. "I know it's sad, but I just..." Pause. "I can't help it." Now I can hear and see the tears. She wipes her cheeks. "I'm sorry Seifer, I know I'm not a very good role model, but..."  
  
"It's okay, Quis," I say and wrap my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know my life is pathetic and all..." Suddenly she straightens up and stops crying. "It started before this whole Sorceress thing. I just felt my life so.. so empty, so lonely... There was no one I could talk to, no one who'd hold me when I felt down. So I started to seek closeness in random affairs, one night stands..."  
  
"Nothing permanent?"  
  
She shakes her head. "No... I've never seen them since.."  
  
I nodd and we sit in silence for a minute or two.  
  
"Here I am, rambling 'bout myself only," she says then. "How're you doing with Squall?"  
  
I jump back and look at her. "Wha.. how.. who..."  
  
She smiles, the tears long gone. "I know, Seifer, of course I know."  
  
"How.. long?"  
  
She shrugs. "Week or two."  
  
"Does... Squall know you know?"  
  
She shrugs again. "I haven't told him. I kinda figured out he'd come talk to me if there was something to talk about.." She looks up at me. "But I never thought of you, Seifer."  
  
I look at her, kinda surprised. "Huh?"  
  
She shakes her head. "I never thought that the relationship, any relationship, has to have two sides, two people involved. I always thought.. how's Squall taking this, how are you treating him, is he happy... I never saw the other side."  
  
"Yeah, well.. that's common. Squall's the one everyone sucks up to, I'm just the necessary evil beside him."  
  
It's so quiet I hear Quistis swallow hard.  
  
"Yeah. Forever beside him. Beside him till the bitter end."  
  
She looks at me, her eyes filled with... compassion? "Oh Seifer, I had no idea that's how you felt!" she says and suddenly hugs me.  
  
"Yeah, who would've thought the mean guy has feelings, huh?"  
  
She lets go of me and looks into my eyes. "You're not.. bitter, are you? I mean.. I don't know what I mean.."  
  
I shake my head. "Nah, I'm fine. If I wasn't happy in Garden, happy with him, I'd leave. It's that simple."  
  
Is it? Is it really that simple?  
  
Loverman, till the bitter end While empires burn down Forever and ever and ever and ever Amen I'm your loverman Nick Cave/Metallica  
  



	28. Ch 27

Author's note: Hullo, I'm back again... I've taken over my friend's computer again, so I'll be posting four new chapters today(woot.... two for this and two for It's Been A While...). Keep reviewing...

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
"I'm gonna go now," Laxell says and goes to the door. "Umm, you seen Seifer today?"  
  
"Well ugh.." I hesitate to tell him 'bout our fight. After all, he doesn't know anything 'bout us. "No, not really. Why?"  
  
He shrugs. "I just wanted to talk to him. 'Bout this... On the other hand, it might be better for me to be alone right now."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean... can you handle being alone at a time like this?"  
  
He nodds. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can. I guess Instructor Trepe already called our parents. I think I'll stop by at their house tomorrow.... just in case they wanna talk or... arrange the funeral or something..."  
  
The tears are creeping up on him again. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, but find nothing to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, Squall, I just..." He raise his head and tries to look brave. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go to sleep now."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow, I guess."  
  
"Yeah.. Thanks for... everything, Squall. For real." He opens the door, turns to me, kisses me on the cheek and leaves.  
  
For several minutes I stand still, paralyzed, unable to move. What did he do that for? I close the door thinking, that maybe it was just his way of thanking me for support. Maybe he grew up in a very loving family where affection was shown all the time like that. Or maybe he-- Shut up Leonhart, he's not into you.  
  
And more importantly, /you/ are not into /him/. You've got Seifer, who's a dream come true. Got it? Good. Then why are you still thinking 'bout that kiss?  
  
I can't sleep, so I wander 'round Garden. Later, I find myself at the Quad. Seifer's sitting on a bench there, with a dozen cigarette butts by his feet. So he's been sitting here for quite a while, guess.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He raises his head and looks at me. "Good evening."  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
He shrugs and continues staring at the ground. "Just sitting. Thinking."  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
He shrugs again. "'bout things." He raises his head and looks into my eyes, his own green ones glowing weirdly in the red light of his cigarette. "'bout us."  
  
"What.. what about us?"  
  
"How much do you really care 'bout me... 'bout us?"  
  
I turn to face him completely. "You mean the world to me, Seifer. I thought you knew that."  
  
He snorts. "Funny. I thought I knew that too."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"I met Laxell on my way back to Garden."  
  
"Oh. And?"  
  
He looks at me. "He told me he's really into you and he asked me do I think he'd have a chance."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to be interested in him."  
  
"But you are."  
  
"Who says that?"  
  
He shrugs. "It's obvious."  
  
"Seifer..." I rub my temples. "Don't do this.. please."  
  
"I haven't done anything. It's you."

* * *

There's always something

In the way

There's always something

Getting through

But it's not me

It's you, it's you

(Switchfoot)


	29. Ch 28

  
  
-Seifer's POV-  
  
The morning comes, rainy and gray. I wake up a little grumpy after only a couple of hours of sleep. As I'm making coffee, Zell bounces in.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking, chickie?"  
  
"Aren't we on a good mood today, huh?" he grins.  
  
"Did you come here just to spend quality time with me, or did you actually have something?"  
  
"Yes, I got news. The Garden's safe."  
  
"Figured."  
  
"Anyways, so is Trabia Garden."  
  
I nodd. "Nice."  
  
"And HeadMaster Cid wants to see you. And Squall and me and all the others who were involved in the Missile Base thing."  
  
I nodd. "Cool. I'll go see him."  
  
"So ugh... You got any idea where Squall is?"  
  
"Nope. I just woke up."  
  
He shrugs. "'kay then. See ya."  
  
I keep on knocking on Squall's door for like five minutes, until he finally opens it.  
  
"What? Oh hey."  
  
"Zell said Cid wants to see us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shrug. "Somethin' 'bout the mission."  
  
"Oh. Ugh.. come on in for a second."  
  
I enter his dorm and sit on the couch while he dresses up.  
  
"So what's the situation?" I ask him when he finally comes out of his bedroom.  
  
"Situation? You mean like... Well I think we secured the Gardens and---"  
  
I stand up. "Not that situation, Squall. /Our/ situation."  
  
He lowers his eyes onto the ground. "Oh. I don't know."  
  
I lift his chin up. "What do you /want/ it to be?"  
  
He frowns shortly and looks thoughtful. "I..." He turns his head away. "I... I love you, Seifer. That's all the situation I need."  
  
I wrap my arms around him. "So why all this pointless grudge we've been having these past few days?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's..." He sighs and leans against me. "Maybe it's the pressure of all the action that's been going on lately."  
  
"Could be," I say, stroking his hair.  
  
"Maybe we should go see Cid now," he says after a few moments of silence.  
  



	30. Ch 29

Author's note: Well yeah, I just had to make them kiss and make up... I can't keep writing if Seifer's unhappy :)

To those of you who don't know yet, I have my own internet connection now, so I'll be updating regularly from now on.

Good to see Shadow-Seraph's still with us here :)

And PistGurl too, altho she seems to be having some problem... ? :)

And sorry to GreyonHell, I have a bad habit of making the chaps too short. Still, review whenever you got the time, just to tell me if I'm still doing good...

And on with the story now:

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
"As you can probably guess, this is war is far from over," Cid says, looking at everyone gathered in his room. "The Sorceress _will_ strike again, and we can assume that will happen fast and unexpected."  
  
"So what can we do 'bout it?" Xu asks.  
  
"Well.. First of all, has any of you been to Balamb lately?"  
  
Everyone shakes their heads or shrug.  
  
"Ugh, I think Zell went there this morning," Taos says quietly.  
  
Cid shakes his head.  
  
"Is something wrong in Balamb, sir?" Quistis asks.  
  
"Yes, very wrong. The town of Balamb is currently under Galbadia's control."  
  
Everybody in the room startle and look at each other.  
  
"But... why?" Xu asks.  
  
Cid spreads his arms. "The Sorceress's orders. Leonhart, Almasy."  
  
We stand up.  
  
"I want you to go to Balamb, find whoever's in charge and try and see if you can negotiate about the situation," Cid says. "And Seifer. Try to control your temper, eh?"  
  
Seifer smirks and salutes to him before exiting the room.  
  
A mere hour later we're walking around in Balamb. Getting in wasn't easy, the soldier's are apparently ordered to keep the insiders in and the outsiders out.  
  
"Maybe we should go check if Zell's here?"  
  
Seifer glances at me. "Why? Chickie can take care of himself."  
  
I stop walking. "Whatever. I'm gonna go see if he's home."  
  
Seifer sighs and follows me.  
  
"Well well, isn't this a surprise," Ma says. "First Zell and now you two. I thought they weren't letting anyone in."  
  
"We're on Garden business," Seifer says with an implying tone, clearly pointing his words to me as much as to Ma.  
  
"Oh, I guess that's acceptable to them then. Zell! Your friends are here!"  
  
A moment later, Zell runs down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Squall, what are you doing here?" he asks, glancing at Seifer.  
  
"Cid sent us to negotiate with whoever's in charge. Do you happen to know anything?"  
  
Zell shakes his head. "Nope, I haven't really been outside since I came here. You got any idea when this'll end?"  
  
"That's why we're here."  
  
We find half a dozen Galbadian military cars at the Harbor, and soldiers all around.  
  
"Hey hey hey, who are you?" one of them asks us.  
  
"We're from Balamb Garden," I say. "Who is the leader here?"  
  
"That would be the Captain. What do you want from him?"  
  
"We were sent here to negotiate with him. Where is he?"  
  
"The Captain will not negotiate with SeeDs!"  
  
"Listen, buddy," Seifer begins, taking a step towards the soldier.  
  
I grab his arm and pull him back. "Alright then. We will just have to find him by ourselves."  
  
As we turn away and leave, the soldier behind us takes out his walkie-talkie. "We've got two SeeDs on the loose here. Inform the Captain."

* * *

Author's note: A surprise coming up in the next chapters... Well at least it was a surprise to me :) You know how it goes, the story starts writing itself, so...


	31. Ch 30

Author's note: A slight cliffhanger here... )  
To Firefly-Dreams : I don't know yet what's gonna happen with Laxell and his crush on Squall. And thanks for reminding me, I totally forgot about Fujin and Raijin! :)  
To Shadow-Seraph : Thanks a lot and keep on r&r'ing.. :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
"So where do you think we should start?" Squall asks me as we walk back from the harbor.  
  
"You tell me. You've spent more time in this town than I have."  
  
"Well I think we should find someone a little bit more willing to co-operate."  
  
I nodd and sit on the bench in front of the store. "Where's the old man who usually sits here?"  
  
Squall shrugs and sits next to me. "Maybe we should ask some of the townspeople, who've been here all along. They might've seen something."  
  
We make our way to the Station.  
  
"You guys are SeeDs, right?" the girl at the shop asks us.  
  
Squall nodds. "Yes, we are."  
  
She sighs. "Oh thank Hyne. We've been so worried, and we've been thinking when the Garden's gonna send some help for us."  
  
"Well here we are," I say with a smile. "What can we help you with?"  
  
"Stop this madness, that's what."  
  
"Do you know anything about the Captain?" Squall asks her.  
  
"He's at the hotel, resting they say. I think he's just plotting."  
  
"The hotel? Thanks," Squall says and we leave.

* * *

"Listen, you will let us in or we'll /make/ our way in!" I say, reaching for my Hyperion.  
  
The soldiers take a step back, also reaching for their swords.  
  
"No, we don't want to fight!" Squall says, stepping between me and the soldiers. "Just let us into the hotel, we've come from Garden to negotiate with the Captain."  
  
"There is nothing to negotiate!" one of the soldiers says.  
  
I shrug. "So you choose the hard way." I draw Hyperion. "Squall, move back."  
  
He sighs, but draws his gunblade. "You leave us no choice."  
  
The soldiers are easily slayed, and we enter the hotel.  
  
"Where's the Captain staying?" Squall asks the soldier behind the counter.  
  
"Who let you in?"  
  
"Your buddies outside," Squall replies. "Now where's the Captain?"  
  
The soldier, still looking suspicious, tells us the room number and we make our way upstairs. Behind the Captain's door, is a soldier, of course.  
  
"May we see the Captain?" Squall asks him.  
  
The soldier opens the door and peeks inside. "Captain? There're two SeeDs to see you, sir."  
  
"SeeDs?" a familiar voice from inside asks. "Let them in."  
  
Squall and I look at each other. He's apparently recognized the voice too.  
  
"Alright, you can go in," the soldier says and we enter the room.  
  
"Well well well," the Captain says. "SeeDs. Mr High and Mighty himself, along with his loyal lackey."  
  
"Should've known it was you," I say thru gritted teeth.

* * *


	32. Ch 31

Author's note: to Greyon Hell : Well Seifer's my absolute fav character of all time, so I'm doing my best to honor him and keep him as seiferish as I can :)

to shadow-seraph : You can always count on me for fanfics, I don't think I'm ever gonna stop writing 'em! :) As long as there's readers, I'll be writing... Actually I'm trying to come up with a way to make a living out of fanfics...

to Firefly-dreams : Yeah, it bugged me how damn long it takes in the game to finally see the Captain and I thought well hey, two smart guys can find him faster than that :)

Much much thanks to all reviewers and don't you stop it, because it'll quite surely annihilate my inspiration. Please do r&r also my other active story It's Been A While.

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
"We thought you died," I say.  
  
Roos shrugs. "The Sorceress wouldn't let me go so easily. I'm a good Knight to her, and she appreciates that."  
  
Seifer snorts. "Knight? You're nothing but a lapdog, Essayah."  
  
"Have you forgotten that /you/ wanted to be a SeeD too, Roos?" I ask. "A SeeD, who's supposed to fight evil Sorceresses, not serve them."  
  
He stands up, furious. "I'm am not a SeeD! I never was! Stop insulting the Sorceress's Knight with such a humiliation!"  
  
I foresee a fight coming, just around the corner...  
  
"Humiliation?" Seifer asks, disbelief and amusement fighting over the main part in his voice. "Then why were you in Garden?"  
  
"I didn't know better back then," Roos says, sitting back down. "But now I do, and I've found my true purpose in life. So, what exactly are you two little lovebirds doing here? Shouldn't you be saving the world or fucking each other's brains out?"  
  
"Believe me, I'd much rather be doing either one, but unfortunately, we were sent here to try and negotiate with you," Seifer says. "Which, I see, appears to be impossible considering your current state."  
  
Roos stands up. "My /state/?"  
  
Seifer shrugs. "Yeah, well, you know, under the Sorceress's power. No own will, you're just a... puppet."  
  
The corner has now been left behind and the battle is more than ready to begin. One hypnotized man is no match to me and Seifer and it doesn't take long until he's laying on the floor, panting but, to our surprise, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, lapdog?" Seifer asks, lowering his Hyperion.  
  
"You SeeDs..." He raises himself to rest on his elbows. "You SeeDs think you're sooo tough, don't you? You think you're feared and respected, but you ain't nothing but overpaid brats with mediocre fighting skills."  
  
I take a step forward before Seifer shuts him up for good. "Seifer. We can't kill him."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"He's our friend."  
  
Seifer glances at the half-dead boy on the floor behind me and snorts. "Was."  
  
"Seifer, he is not all that sane right now."  
  
"When was he?"  
  
"Se---"  
  
"Alright, alright," Seifer says and backs up, but keeps Hyperion in a firm grip. "We won't put the traitor outta his misery."  
  
Roos laughs again. "I'm not the miserable one here, oh Mighty Almasy. Just look at yourselves once the Sorceress carries out her plans."

* * *

"That really didn't go exactly as planned," I mumble to Seifer as we exit Balamb.  
  
"I know, we let him live."  
  
I stop. "What's with the sudden urge to plunge steel into his heart?"  
  
Seifer turns to me. "I don't like traitors."  
  
I sigh. "I told you, he cannot control his own mind. "  
  
"GUYYYYYYS!!"  
  
We turn to see Zell running from the direction of Garden.  
  
"Guys, Cid wants to talk to you! Right now!"  
  
"'bout what?" Seifer asks.  
  
"He said he's gotta tell us something 'bout the Sorceress, something really important," Zell says, catching his breath.  
  
Seifer shrugs. "Let's not keep the man waiting then," he says and starts walking towards Garden.  
  
Zell and I glance at each other.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
I shrug. "Dunno, really."  
  
"So how'd it go with the Captain?"  
  
"The Captain is Roos."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
I nodd. "He didn't die at the Parade after all."  
  
"Did he say anything 'bout what's the Sorceress planning?"  
  
I shake my head. "Just that it'll be devastating."  
  
He looks at Seifer's small figure down the road, then back at me. "Figured. Let's get to Garden, then."

* * *


	33. Ch 32

Author's note: A really short, weird but hopefully funny chapter here..

to PistGurl : Much thankies hun, and remember to review in time :) It could be that Squall's a bit wimpy, or then Seifer's just stealing the show (like that's new...)

to Firefly-Dreams : I think I'm way too far past the torturing, and who would torture him anyways? Altho we'll just have to see how it goes, maybe I can get someone to spank him or something (hey not like that!)

to Greyon Hell : Thanks, I'm still just writing Seifer how I see him. I've read too many fics where's Seifer's fluffy, wimpy etc. I hate it! He's Seifer Almasy, for Hyne's sake! It's good that you're curious, then maybe you'll follow the story till the very end..

Speaking of which, I have no idea when and how that's gonna be...

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
I'm starting to get real fed up with this whole---  
  
"Almasy!"  
  
The damn cocky cowboy.  
  
"What?"  
  
He reaches me. "Listen, I wanna talk to all of you tonight."  
  
I frown. "'bout what?"  
  
"It's important."  
  
"Everybody seems to have some important to tell us these days."  
  
He looks confused. "Huh?"  
  
"You didn't get Cid's order?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we're to go his chambers right away!" He looks around. "Where's Squall and Zell?"  
  
"Coming," I say and leave.  
  
I wonder if Cid's speech can wait until after I've showered and changed? Roos's sword did a pretty nasty damage to me and my clothes---  
  
"Seifer."  
  
I resist the urge to grunt. "Yes, Insctructor?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my dorm."  
  
"No no no, didn't Zell give you the message?"  
  
"Yeah he did. I just wanna ch---"  
  
"It's urgent, Seifer," Quistis says. "Please come upstairs right away."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She nodds and leaves.  
  
I take one longing glance towards the dorms, dreaming of a warm shower. I sigh deep and turn around to walk to the elevators. By the Infirmary I start thinking that maybe Doc Kadowaki could tie up my wounds before---  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"WHAT?!" I burst as I turn around to face a short, terrified brunette.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but you really should be at HeadMaster Cid's room," Xu says.  
  
"Yes! I'm on my way!"  
  
"Very well then," she says, glances at me a bit scared and leaves in quite a hurry.  
  
The sight makes me chuckly lightly to myself as I make my way to the elevators. Xu's already gone up, so she won't have to curl up in a corner on the other side of the elevator.

* * *


	34. Ch 33

Author's note: Thanks to my loyal reviewers! This chap's finally taking the story a bit forward, but it won't be a surprise if you've already played the game, which I think you all have.

to PistGurl(Lizzie, since we're on first name basis :) like you said) : You sadist, have some sympathy for poor Xu. And where the hell were you tonight? (23.09.04)

to Shadow-Seraph : It's okay that you didn't review the last chap, as long as you don't stop completely :) Funny, I thought you all would've figured out what Cid's big secret is..

to Firefly-dreams : If you haven't figured out by now, soon you'll see what's next... I'm taking the relevant events in the same order they were in the game, or at least that's what I've been trying to do...

* * *

-Zell's POV-  
  
We're all gathered in the HeadMaster's room already, but Cid's still whispering with Quistis and Xu. They seem excited 'bout something. Anxious.  
  
"What do you think this is about?" Selphie asks me quietly.  
  
I shrug. "I dunno, but I guess it's something big."  
  
"Yeah, that's what they've been telling us."  
  
I glance around the room. Irvine's leaning at a wall, his face covered by his hat. Man I wish someone would tell him not to wear that thing indoors!  
  
Seifer and Squall are standing a few feet away from me and talking in low voices. Laxell's further away from all of us and keeps glancing around nerviously. Taos is leaning against the wall near the door and reading a book, as usual. No wonder that guy passed the written test a year before the rest of us.  
  
"Alright, SeeDs," Cid says, finally turning to us. He looks at each of us, one by one, worry shadowing his usually so gentle features. Wow, that was poetic.  
  
"As you've probably heard, I've summoned you here today to tell you something very important."  
  
Heard? Whatta hell does he mean? I mean _I_ haven't heard it a dozen times in the last hour.  
  
"Sorceress Edea...." Cid inhales deep as every person in the room unconsiously leans a bit forward.  
  
"She's... she's my wife."  
  
A series of horrified and surprised shrieks and other noises. Suddenly the quiet room has turned into one big mess.  
  
Cid raises his hand and the SeeDs calm down a bit. "However.... She's not controlling her own mind at the present time."  
  
Surprised and horrified gasps.  
  
"We have received information that the person working thru my wife is in fact a Sorceress far from the future. She calls herself Ultimecia."  
  
"How far?"  
  
Everyone looks at Irvine, who shrugs.  
  
"That's not really relevant, mr Kinneas," Xu says and motions for Cid to continue.  
  
"That's pretty much it," Cid says. "However, I would like for ugh... Almasy, Dincht, Kinneas, Leonhart and Tilmitt to remain here. The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
As the 'rest of us', that is Taos and Laxell, have left the room, Cid turns to Xu.  
  
"Ugh, Xu, that applies for you too," he says. "Would you leave now, please."  
  
Xu nodds and exits. Cid turns to us.  
  
"At least two of you remember Edea, so I've heard," he says then.  
  
We glance around, thinking who they could be. The only ones not looking curious are Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"That's right, HeadMaster," Selphie says. "She's... she's Matron, ....right?"  
  
Cid nodds. "Right. Do any of the rest of you remember Matron?"  
  
Seifer raises an eyebrow. "Matron.. she had long black hair and a long dress..."  
  
"Right again. Very good, mr Almasy. Anyone else?"  
  
"Sis..."  
  
That was Squall. He was always the closest one to... Sis! I remember her! I grew up with her! But how can Squall...? Oh Hyne...  
  
"That's right, SeeDs. You all, including Instructor Trepe, were raised by me and my wife in an Orphanage in Centra."  
  
We all look at each other. We all seem to be having the same feeling: memories flooding back to our minds, striking our consiousness like the Lunar Cry.  
  
"Oh that's right!" Quistis says. "I remember it all now, too. But how did you..." her voice fades away, as she turns to Irvine.  
  
Irvine shrugs. "I don't know, I just... I was kinda surprised when none of you remember anything. I mean, I recognized you guys the first time you came to G-Garden!"  
  
Cid steps up again. "There's a reason for that. The scientist have recently found out, that using GF's eats up our memories, slowly erasing our pasts."  
  
"WHAT?!" Seifer shouts. "How long've you known 'bout this?"  
  
Cid spreads his arms. "For only a few days---"  
  
"Days? You've known about this for _days_ and you're still letting us use them?"  
  
"Mr Almasy, please understand that---"  
  
"Fuck this," Seifer mumbles and leaves.  
  
All look after him, then at Cid.  
  
He's spreading his arms again. "It's useless to talk to that boy."  
  
"Squall, would you..." Quistis asks.  
  
Squall nodds and leaves.

* * *


	35. Ch 34

Author's note: Okay, so I looked into this and tried to make this chap longer. I can't! It just has to be this way. I'll see what I can do with the next chap...

to shadow-seraph : Thanks, and be sure to let me know when your fic is up! I'll R&R.

PistGurl : I know, moving sucks. I've moved a LOT in my lifetime, so I know how you feel. Well, hopefully it'll be over soon (and then the unpacking)... Review when you can, luv u too!

to Firefly-Dreams : Yeah I thought it would be better this way, the Trabia-thing seemed a bit... I dunno, funny. Thankies anyways, and now you'll find out how Squall's rescue goes :)

to Greyon Hell : Wrong, I hadn't done that part. Irvine remembered, but kept quiet 'bout it. Selphie just remembered Matron. Squall and Seifer recall Sis. They couldn't add these things up to make one big shared past. But thanks for your kind words, I can never hear that enough! :D I dunno 'bout Zell's crush, I think by now he's just bitter to him or something...

to Leonhart Zero : Maybe that's because you're supposed to read the chaps in the order they're posted...

to Angel of pure darkness : Thanks to you and Tala! Nice to see some new readers.

Oopsies, that's a little long. But hey, it's due to the many reviews, so yay. Thanks a million to all of you and keep reviewing!

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
Whatta _fuck_ are they trying to do, destroy us? Fucking sadistic _bastards_, they're probably in conspiracy with the GF's and are storing our memories somewhere where they can---  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Great, now they sent Squall after me. What are they trying to achieve? They think he can drag me back in there with my head hanging low and apologize to them and act like a good, obedient boy should?  
  
"Seifer, stop, hynedammit!"  
  
Reluctantly I stop and turn around. "What? Cid sent you?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to check if you were alright."  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
He looks at his feet. "Well she _prompted_ me to come and I---"  
  
I snort and leave. Who the _fuck_ told that goddamn lying cheating Instructor to care 'bout me and how I feel? Why doesn't she just dig into the memory library she can probably suck out of Ifrit and---  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
He's now standing in front of me, looking a bit furious.  
  
I sigh. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you know how immature you're acting?"  
  
"I don't care," I mumble and walk past him.  
  
"Where you going?"

* * *

No matter what time of day it is, the Fire Cavern's always very lively. But a few well aimed Blizzara's help me get to the very end shortly.  
  
"Almasy."  
  
"Yup, that's me," I say as I look for a rock to sit on. They all look hotter than hell, so I think I just better stand.  
  
"Why are you here?" a deep, slow voice asks.  
  
I shrug. "I just came to see you. It's been a while."  
  
"But a personal visit? I'm impressed."  
  
I chuckle shortly. For a big firey creature, he's somewhat surprisingly got some sense of humor.  
  
"Didn't feel like summoning," I say. "You always show up so psyched up for battle then."  
  
"That's because I am summoned to battle."  
  
"Yeah... Listen..." I sigh and run my fingers thru my hair. How do I ask him this? "I heard something today... 'bout humans and GF's and... memories."  
  
"It's true."  
  
I look up at him." Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He does something that can be perceived as a shrug. "What would it have changed?"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't have junctioned."  
  
"Yes you would've. You need your magic."  
  
"I can fight without it."  
  
"You've learned to depend on it when a tough place comes."  
  
I hang my head low. "Maybe.... But I would never admit that."  
  
He nodds.  
  
"I would've won Squall even without Fire."  
  
"I know."  
  
I look up at him again, a little suprised. "You do?"  
  
He nodds. "You are a fierce fighter, young Almasy."  
  
"So what do you suggest I do? Do I keep losing more and more of my memories or do I learn to trust only my Hyperion?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."  
  
"How bad is it, not to remember your past?"  
  
I shrug. "Honestly... I don't know. I can't remember much anything, so..."  
  
"So then will it make that much difference, even if you keep me junctioned?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
He nodds.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Anytime, Almasy."  
  
My walk back to the Garden is much lighter than my walk from there.

* * *


	36. Ch 35

Author's note: Wow, six reviews... Nice... :)

to Angel of pure darkness : I know, it seems that I can't keep 'em from fighting... They'll get intimate when they get the time, they just got some world-saving to do first :)

to Greyon Hell : see above :)

to Firefly-Dreams : Yes, I've infected another one! :D I keep saying Oh Hyne instead of Oh god all the time.

to shadow-seraph : I'm a bunny? Whoa... Thanks! :)

to Iskander : Heyya and glad you like the story!

to my dear Lizzie : How can you know that? You can't know that! I didn't know that! And I don't even wanna know what you wanted Shiva to do there... :P

Finally, some action starts to take place in this chap...

* * *

-Quistis's POV-  
  
I've always thought of myself as a good Instructor, who cares about her students. It just gets a little complicated when you start caring for one of them in a special way... Gladly, I got over my feelings for the Ice Prince before he hurt me oh I'm sure that's what would've happened and I'm more than delirious of finding someone who truly feels like the right one for me.  
  
And I'm happy he's finally with Seifer. They've always had some weird bond between them. For many years I perceived it as rivalry, but now that I know better...  
  
"Hey honey," a warm voice greets me as I enter my dorm. "What's with the troubled face?" he asks and wraps his arms around me.  
  
I kiss him and smile. "It's nothing. Just thinking 'bout my students."  
  
Nida pulls a little back. "Not Leonhart again, is it?"  
  
"Well him and someone else. I'm just interested to know the real deal between them."  
  
"I think it's good if the Ice Prince has a girl. Does good for him."  
  
"Yeah...." I sigh and press my head against his chest.  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
"I just found out that half the SeeDs of this year are my childhood friends."  
  
He lets go of me to take a step back and look at me. "Oh my Hyne. Are you serious?"  
  
I nodd.  
  
"So ugh.. how come you only found this out now? Didn't you remember that?"  
  
So I explain him the whole GF-mermory-thing.  
  
He ends up shaking his head in disbelief. "Good thing I'm not a fighter, I've never junctioned a GF."  
  
I nodd. "Yeah. Now the question is, should we keep using them. I mean.. they're a huge help, due to the magic they allow us to use, but... Is it worth it to lose your past in the process?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you the answer to that, hun. But I'm merely techinician, I know nothing 'bout these things, magic, GFs and such."  
  
"I know, and I wasn't really asking you anyways," I say and rub my temple. "We just gotta hope the scientists come up with something."  
  
"How many GFs you got junctioned?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Ohh.. that's pretty.. bad, considering your memory, right?"  
  
I nodd. "Yeah, I think so. I'm just---"  
  
A furious knock on the door interrupts me. Before Nida makes it to the door, it opens and Xu runs in.  
  
"Quistis, big emergency here! Gather all SeeDs to the main hall immediately! Make sure they're ready for battle!"  
  
As she's said this, she runs out again. Nida and I glance at each other.  
  
"What's going on?" he asks.  
  
"I have no idea, but we can worry 'bout that later," I say, grab my whip and run after Xu.

* * *

"Seifer!"  
  
The tall man turns to me. "Hey Instructor, what's the rush?"  
  
"No time for that now, mr Almasy! Bring all the SeeDs you can find into the main hall! That includes you too! And hurry!" I shout to him as I run past him.

* * *

"Squall!"  
  
Moments later the door opens. "Instructor Trepe? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Put on a shirt and get to the main hall immediately!"

* * *

"Selphie!"  
  
"Hey Quistis, is there something going on downstairs? Everybody's just running around and---"  
  
"Gather as many SeeDs as you can and tell them to be ready for battle! Meet me in the main hall!"  
  
I reach the main hall, completely out of breath. I sit in front of the info sign while Xu and Instructor Acedes try to get some order into the increasing crowd of SeeDs.  
  
Seifer arrives, followed by half a dozen young SeeD cadets. He walks straight up to Instructor Acedes.  
  
"So what's the problem here in the first place?"  
  
The Instructor looks at him a little confused. "Ugh, what?"  
  
Seifer spreads his arms. "Everybody's running around in a hurry and yelling emergency, but what's the reason for it?"  
  
"Yeah!" some SeeDs shout in unison.  
  
"They tell us to come here, ready for battle, but battle against who?"  
  
"Yeah!" shouts the bigger SeeD-choire again.  
  
Seifer would make a great dictator, I guess. He's already won the votes of this audience.  
  
Acedes looks around in the crowd, then turns to Xu. "You know, I have no idea," he says quietly to her.  
  
Xu sighs and steps up. "Alright, listens up everybody! The reason for this mess is that Galbadia Garden is approaching us with the intention of war!"  
  
Gasps and shrieks.  
  
"Leonhart, Squall!"  
  
An empty line forms into the crowd and Squall steps up to the Instructors.  
  
"Almasy, Seifer!"  
  
Seifer snorts and remains where he's been standing the whole time, by the info sign.  
  
"Dincht, Zell!"  
  
"Ohh yeahh!"  
  
"Follow Instructor Trepe to the Command Bridge immediately!"

* * *


	37. Ch 36

Author's note: It's my birthday today! Another short chapter, sorry :)

to Angel of pure darkness : Actually, I pretty much suck at writing action, so I'm trying to get over these action-sequences :)

to Lizzie : Yay, hang in there! :)

to Iskander : Thankies!

to Greyon Hell : I just somehow think Nida's good for Quistis, and for some reason I like to keep Xu only as her collague.

to Dream-Kingdom : Well, you already know how I felt about your review... Thanks again! :)

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
The command bridge's a hazzle. Cid's yelling orders while the others are running around where there is no room to run around.  
  
"HeadMaster!" Quistis shouts over the noise.  
  
Cid turns to us. "Ahh, Quistis, thank Hyne. I can't seem to get this mess in order."  
  
"What's gonna happen?"  
  
"We're taking off."  
  
"Taking off? How?" Zell asks.  
  
Cid glances at him. "We're making the Garden mobile. Engines running, Nida! Canso, watch the gauges!"  
  
"The Garden can be mobile?" Zell asks me.  
  
I shrug. "Apparently."  
  
"So what are we to do?" Seifer asks Quistis.  
  
"Nida! Handle the levers!"  
  
Quistis looks around. "Ugh.. I have no idea. Cid!"  
  
The man turns to us, looking exhausted. "Yes?"  
  
"We were told to come here."  
  
"Well you can ugh..." Cid looks around. "You can... Alright! Everybody freeze! Not you, Nida."  
  
Everybody except Nida, who's steering the Garden, freezes and turns to Cid, who's scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well now," he says. "Now that we're up and moving, we have to decide on the destination."  
  
"How about Fisherman's Horizon?" some technician says.  
  
"FH, eh?" Cid looks thoughtful. "Not a bad idea, Eco. Nida, do you know where FH is?"  
  
The younger man shakes his head.  
  
"Who does?"  
  
Zell raises his hand.  
  
"Good, Dincht, you help Nida out. The rest of us, let's go to my office."

* * *

"The Sorceress is onboard G-Garden," Cid says from behind his desk, looking at the rest of us with a serious face.  
  
"We gonna go whack her?" Zell asks, shadow-punching.  
  
Cid clear his throat while Seifer pokes Zell in the arm.  
  
"Of course not, you idiot."  
  
Zell looks like he's gonna start a fight, but then remembers that this may not be a good time and place.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbles.  
  
Cid nodds. "We have also heard that the current Commander there is..." Sigh. "Roos Essayah."  
  
"Figures."  
  
All look at Seifer.  
  
"It's really not that complex."  
  
All look back at Cid.  
  
"A few SeeDs are to board G-Garden and find the Sorceress," he says.  
  
I glance at Seifer, who's currently glancing at me. We both know we're the one's he's gonna send.  
  
"Almasy, Dincht and Leonhart," Cid says, as predicted. "You are the best SeeDs of the year, best in many years, and so you will be going. Any questions?"  
  
"Well yeah," Seifer says. "What do we do once we locate the Sorceress?"  
  
"You will negotiate with her," Cid says.  
  
Seifer snorts. "If she's out to get the whole world, she sure as hell ain't gonna waste her time negotiating with a couple of SeeDs."  
  
"And, if she leaves you no choice, you will fight her. Is that clear?"  
  
Seifer salutes, quite sarcastically tho. "Yes sir!"

* * *


	38. Ch 37

Author's note: Hiyya, thanks for the birthday greetings and sorry for a short chap, again :P

to Iskander : We all love Seifer... I know I do :) I can't tell you how old I am and break the illusion :P Don't ask Lizzie tho, she knows already.

to Lizzie : Nice that you're having fun reading my story :) I don't care if the reviews aren't constructive, as long as there's reviews :) When you gonna be on MSN? Miss ya :P

to shadow-seraph : I have no idea how long this story's gonna be or anything, I'm just writing and when I run outta things to write, I guess it'll stop there :) Oh no, I still didn't get myself I stalker....

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
We stand on the balcony, looking at the approaching G-Garden. Man, they're coming in fast. How great must it be, being in charge over there? Now we can already see Roos, stading on the command bridge, looking all high and mighty. Must be having the time of his life... Well he better enjoy it, 'cause we ain't gonna let it last for long.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
I turn to Squall. "Hmm?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.  
  
When G-Garden's near enough, we jump on our aeroboards. Simultaneously, Roos is ordering a group of soldiers on motorcycles to attack B-Garden. We pass the soldiers in the air. I make an effort to try and knock down as many of them as I can.  
  
"Seifer! Whatta fuck you doin'?" Zell yells at me.  
  
"Come on chickie, this is fun!"  
  
Apparently Zell agrees, 'cause when we finally land on the deck of G-Garden, I've knocked down four and Zell three soldiers.  
  
"Hah haa, beat ya!" I slap him on the shoulder.  
  
"I want a rematch!"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
We turn to Squall.  
  
"We got other things to do here."  
  
"SeeDs!"  
  
We look up. Roos is walking down some stairs, towards us.  
  
"You just can't give up, can ya?"  
  
"You attacked our Garden!" Zell shouts. "You think we're just gonna leave that be?"  
  
Roos laughs. "I'm gonna destroy every single SeeD on the planet. I'm gonna blow up all the Gardens and---"  
  
"You already tried blowing 'em up," I note. "But we were too fast for you."  
  
He snorts. "That was only... practise."  
  
"Yeah right, admit it: you failed."  
  
"The Sorceress's Knight does not fail!" He raises his sword.  
  
Squall and I draw our gunblades while Zell pulls his gloves better on and raises his fists.  
  
"Bring it on, lapdog!" Zell says.

* * *

-Quistis' POV-  
  
Whatta hell...? They're passing us! They're leaving! Why didn't they attack? Did we sent the boys over for nothing?  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
I turn to face two frantic Instructors.  
  
"They're going away!" I tell Xu.  
  
She and Instructor Acedes run to the barrier and look after G-Garden.  
  
"Oh Hyne, so they are."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Girls, look!" Acedes says. "They're turning! We're gonna collide!"  
  
"Are they crazy?!" Xu shrieks, holding her head.  
  
"I'm afraid so..." I mumble.

* * *


	39. Ch 38

Author's note: Sorry for a slow update, busy weekend :P

to Lizzie : Well at least they'll try :)

to Angel of pure darkness : Does chapters with no action mean that you just want them to sit around for several chaps? Doing nothing? I don't think I'll be able to do that :)

to Iskander : Thankies :)

to Greyon Hell : We all know how well and gloriously Seifer fights. Besides, it's _really_ hard to write about fights. I have no plans considering Ultimecia yet...

to Firefly-dreams : Well I did wonder where you were... Don't you go anywhere! :P

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
I look at B-Garden, which is drifting further and further away. What is Roos planning? After running away he apparently went back to the command bridge.  
  
"Is Roos giving up the fight?" Zell asks.  
  
I shrug. "I dunno, but it wouldn't be like him."  
  
"Are we gonna be stuck in here?!"  
  
"We have a mission to carry out, chickie," Seifer says.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Sorceress. Where we gonna find her?"  
  
That's when we fall down.  
  
"Whatta fuck?!" Zell shouts.  
  
"We're turning," Seifer says, back on his feet again. "I knew he wouldn't give up this easy."  
  
"Is he gonna crash into B-Garden? Even he can't be that crazy!" Zell shouts and runs away.  
  
"Where the hell'd he go?" Seifer asks.  
  
I shrug. "Maybe we better go after him, stop him from doing anything stupid and go find the Sorceress."  
  
We reach Zell just as he reaches the command bridge.  
  
"Essayah!" he shouts.  
  
Roos turns around. "Ahh, the weak little SeeDs again."  
  
"I'll show you just how weak I am!" Zell says and attacks him.  
  
The fierce little blonde keeps punching his former friend till we pull him up and hold him still.  
  
"Soldiers, kill them!" Roos says and points at us.

* * *

-Quistis's POV-  
  
We look amazed at the hatch opening and revealing another legion of soldiers, this time equipped with jetpacks.  
  
"Instructors!"  
  
We turn to face the door and a panting messenger.  
  
"Direct orders from the HeadMaster: all SeeDs attack!"  
  
After saying this, he runs away and we make our way to the Quad, where all the SeeDs have gathered.  
  
"Alright SeeDs, this is it!" Acedes shouts.  
  
"Yeah!" the excited children say in unison.  
  
"Ready to rumble?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Fight for your lives!" the Instructor says, raising his sword at the last word.  
  
The SeeDs raise their weapons. "Yeah!"  
  
"And fight for Garden!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Fight for your right to be a SeeD!"  
  
The crowd starts cheering and jumping up and down. Oh Hyne, how did we come to this point? SeeDs against SeeDs...

* * *


	40. Ch 39

Author's note: Well, everybody seemed to find the end of the last chap particularly funny :)

to Angel of pure darkness : We'll get there! I promise! There's a Sorceress to kill before that!

to Iskander : Play the game if you wanna see fights :) You got any idea how hard (not to mention boring) it is to write and read described fights? Ugh, I dunno if Roos having a crush on SxS would be ugh... sane.

to Shadow-Seraph : Ugh... right. Cool. Glad you're still reading the story anyways :)

to Lizzie : Ugh... no. No Masamune. And no, no lightsabres either. Sorry, hun.

to Firefly-Dreams : I know, computers suck, mine freezes like very ten minutes. Well, nice you're having fun there :)

And finally,

to Greyon Hell : Well yeah, Roos has taken Seifer's place as the Knight, but other than that, he's his totally own character and Seifer is Seifer. Thankies, and here's the next chapter then:

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
We take out the soldiers quickly, only to find out that Roos has ran away, again.  
  
"Where the fuck d'he go now?"  
  
"Probably to the Sorceress," Zell says.  
  
"And where the fuck's she then?"  
  
Zell shrugs. "Dunno."  
  
I sigh. "Let's search the whole Garden."  
  
"Shall we split up?"  
  
"No, stupid chickie. If one of us finds her, she'll kill him by the time the rest of us get there."  
  
"Fine! But it'll take us a million years to search the whole place!"  
  
"Ugh, guys?" Squall says. "Maybe we should try and think of the place that she most probably will be in. Like ugh.. the HeadMaster's room."  
  
"Cool. Now where's that?"  
  
"Maybe the main hall has an info board..."

* * *

"Top floor, end of the hall!" Zell shouts and bounces up for some reason. "Let's go!"  
  
But before we get anywhere, we hear a low growl.  
  
"Holy Hyne, what is _that_?!" Zell shrieks.  
  
"It's GF Cerberus," Squall says.  
  
"GF? Can it fight if it isn't junctioned?"  
  
"Of course it can, that's how I got Ifrit," I say.  
  
"Well bring it on then!"  
  
The problem is not defeating the huge dog, the problem is deciding who gets to junction it.  
  
"Come on guys, I only got Pandemona!" Zell says. "It doesn't even fight!"  
  
"Neither does Cerberus, Zell."  
  
"What?!" he turns to Squall. "Whaddaya mean? A big mean thing like that and it doesn't even _fight_?"  
  
"Alright, chickie can junction the damn mutt if we can just get on and find the Sorceress!" I say.  
  
"But if it doesn't even fight, I don't think I---"  
  
"You juntion it or I'll shove it down your throat!!"  
  
Zell pulls back a little. "Fine, man, I'll junction it."  
  
"Good. Now, we can continue the Sorceress hunt, neh?"  
  
We have to fight several SeeDs and soldiers to get to the third floor. Even some monsters. How can they live in a place like this?  
  
"That must be it."  
  
I bump into Squall's back. I look over his shoulder and see a gaudy door. "That's where she is?"  
  
"That's the HeadMaster's room," Squall says.  
  
Zell's already at the door. "Come on guys."  
  
"You think Roos's in there?" I ask Squall.  
  
He shrugs. "He must be."  
  
Zell turns to us. "It's locked, guys."  
  
"Well duh. You think she's just waiting for the SeeDs to march in and kick her ass?"  
  
"I do believe she's waiting for us," Squall says. "Or at least someone from B-Garden."  
  
Zell's kicking the door. "It's steel."  
  
Suddenly the door opens. Roos is standing on the doorway, holding his sword and grinning.  
  
"Come on in, SeeDs. My Sorceress is waiting for you."  
  
"See?" Squall says as he walks past me into the room.  
  
The room is big, dark and mystic. The Sorceress is laying on a bed of somesort. Roos walks up to her, they talk briefly in low voices, and then he turns to us.  
  
"She says she will not talk with you. You must die."  
  
"And that's for you to carry out, huh?" I ask.  
  
"I know you don't believe in my skills, Almasy, but I'll show you."  
  
"Yeah, like you did at Balamb Hotel when it only took two of us to beat you?"  
  
"That was then," he says, shrugging. "Can't a guy develop himself?"  
  
"Enough with the ramble, let's get on with it!" Zell says.  
  
Roos raises his sword and takes a fighting stance. "Bring it on, _SeeDs_."  
  
As we've fought him for a while (he really has gotten a little better, but he's still no match to us), it starts to be obvious that there's no way he's winning this battle. With all my focus on the fighting, I barely notice that the Sorceress is not on her bed anymore. I glance around briefly, and see her _sliding_ thru the floor!  
  
"Guys! The Sorceress! She's getting away!"  
  
Zell and Squall glance around too, but she's gone already.  
  
"Where the hell d'she go?!" Zell asks and delivers Roos another combo of punches and kicks.  
  
"This is taking too long," I say and slash Roos in the stomach. That's the last hit he can take, and he falls onto the floor.  
  
"What's below this room?" Zell asks, panting.  
  
Roos is laying still on the floor, not making a sound.  
  
"Lapdog! I'm talking to ya! What's below this room?!"  
  
He starts laughing, very quietly.  
  
"We don't need him, we can find it out for ourselves," Squall says and leaves.  
  
"Shouldn't we finish him off?" Zell asks, looking kinda confused.

* * *


	41. Ch 40

Author's note: Big news! Important news! I have finally began writing the sequel to The Day After Tomorrow! (if you haven't read it yet, for Hyne's sake do) Actually I started writing it a long time ago, but on paper, and I lost it, but now I found it again. The chances are, that I'll be posting the first chapter tonight. It'll be called The Time Of The Oath.

to Lizzie : Ugh... what?

to Iskander : I'm trying to write as little 'bout fights as possible... Thanks :)

to Dream-Kingdom : Thankies, especially for the hail blushes Altho I gotta say I didn't understand that dark queen -thing....

to Greyon Hell : Of course Seifer has to look cool, he _is_ cool :) Thankies.

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
After a few minutes of running in the halls (no Disciplinary Committee here, guess), we find our way into the Auditorium, which is located straight beneath the Master Room.  
  
"It's dark," Zell whispers. "Can you see her anywhere?"  
  
"You pitiful mortal SeeDs."  
  
"Guess that's her," Seifer says with a shrug.  
  
"Come here and bow to your Sorceress."  
  
Seifer snorts. "My ass I'll bow to you. Or anyone for that matter."  
  
Now we can finally see her. She's standing high in the podium at the back of the room, looking at us like she owns the world. Well, she almost does.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask her. "Why do you want to destroy all the SeeDs?"  
  
She laughs diabolically. "Because the main goal of SeeDs is to destroy me. When there is no more SeeDs, I can finally rule the world."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
The Sorceress looks at Seifer confused. "W-what?"  
  
He shrugs. "What're you gonna do then? Okay, so you rule the world. That's it. Nothing more to accomplish."  
  
She's still looking confused, but gathers herself quickly. "You cannot distract me with such words. One day I _will_ rule the world! And one of the essential things standing between me and that day is _you_!"  
  
We glance at each other. She sounds serious. This is probably not gonna be easy. Or then she might be so distracted and confident with her own superiority that she can't concentrate on fighting.  
  
"Squall, wake up!" Seifer shouts.  
  
I blink and look around. The fight's already begun. Hyne, I gotta start concentrating on the outer world more often, otherwise something might---  
  
"Leonhart dammit!"

* * *

-Quistis's POV-  
  
After G-Garden has collided into us the second time, there's already more Galbadian SeeDs onboard B-Garden than there are Balamb SeeDs.  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
I turn to Xu.  
  
"Galbadians with jetpacks have crashed into our classrooms on second floor!"  
  
I nodd. "I'll send SeeDs over there immediately."  
  
"Where's Squall and Seifer?"  
  
"They're onboard G-Garden with Zell."  
  
"Dammit! They're our best shot!"  
  
"I know, but they're taking care of the Sorceress."  
  
She covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh Hyne, the Sorceress. You think they can handle her?"  
  
"If anyone can, it's the three of them."

* * *

-Zell's POV-  
  
We've almost defeated the Sorceress when guess who bounces in? That's right, the little lapdog! Hynedammit, without that interrupter we would've killed the bitch and lived happily ever after!  
  
"We killed you!"  
  
He just laughs. "Not even close, chickie."  
  
I feel my blood starting to boil. "_What did you call me?!_"

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
Well after that, Roos should finally stay down. Zell shows no mercy. The only one who can get away with calling him chickie is Seifer. Why is that anyways? Is Zell too afraid of him to try and beat him up like that? Or is he just too adrenaline-high right now to think about it?  
  
"Squall!"  
  
I return to reality once again. Seifer's just been hit by a powerful thunder spell, and Zell's still on top of Roos, beating him.  
  
"Order the withdraw! Order the withdraw!" he keeps yelling.  
  
"Whatta fuck's he doing?" Seifer pants.  
  
I cast Cure on him and shrug. "Apparently he wants Roos to order G-Garden to withdraw and leave B-Garden alone."  
  
"Huh," Seifer says and runs off to sway Hyperion at the Sorceress.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
I turn to Zell, who's pulling Roos up from the floor.  
  
"I'm gonna go with him to the Command Bridge, make sure he'll do what ordered!" Zell shouts. "You can handle her, right?"  
  
"Sure thing." 


	42. Ch 41

Author's note: Trying to survive with three active stories here, so bear with me... :)

to Shadow-Seraph : You didn't scare me... That much :) I know what you mean, I'm trying to balance my life with school, writing, friends, bf and family... What end? This is never gonna end! evil laughter I will keep you trapped here for all eternity!! (now who's scary, huh?)

to Lizzie : :P

to Iskander : Ugh... I don't? Anyways, won't tell 'bout how I come up with names :P

to my dear Dream-Kingdom : Thank you so much hug Sorry, I just checked and the lapdog position's taken... You can still be a freelancer :)

to Greyon-Hell : Well I think I somehow thought Roos got that nickname from all the times Seifer called Zell that... I dunno really, just felt like a good idea at the moment :P

Just wanna remind you all to read The Time Of The Oath... and of course, the Day After Tomorrow before that :P

* * *

-Quistis's POV-  
  
What in Hyne's name.... They're withdrawing! Or are they just taking some distance to make the next collision more powerful?  
  
"Quistis! We made it! They're leaving!" Xu yells ecstaticly.  
  
"Yeah... You sure it's for good this time?"  
  
She spreads her arms. "No idea. I'm gonna go tell the HeadMaster."  
  
And she runs away again.  
  
I turn to look at G-Garden again. It seems that they're really leaving this time. What about the boys? Will they make it back? Have they found the Sorceress? What has happened over there?

* * *

-Zell's POV-  
  
I run back down from the Command Bridge after knocking Roos out. I decided I can't live with myself if I kill him, after all he is a friend.  
  
"Zell, great work, for once," Seifer says. "Let's get the fuck outta here now."  
  
We re-locate our aeroboards and fly back to B-Garden, which is almost a mile away already.  
  
"Boys, you're alright!" Instructor Trepe shrieks, hugging me, then Squall, then taking a look at Seifer and turning back to Squall.  
  
"Yup, we handled the Sorceress," I say.  
  
"Good work. What about Roos?"  
  
"We ugh..._didn't_ handle him."  
  
She frowns. "What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"We let him live."  
  
"Well... I guess that's for the better," she says thoughtfully. "Killing a fellow SeeD isn't right."  
  
"Then what have the kids been doing all afternoon?" Seifer snorts.  
  
Instructor glances at him shortly. "Well... Anyways. Orders from the HeadMaster: until something new comes up, you are officially off duty."  
  
"Spare time?" I ask.  
  
She nodds. "Exactly. Have fun, boys."

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
Ahh, shower, finally.... I can't even _remember_ when I've felt the warm water pouring over me, the soft scent of my shampoo, my muscles relaxing, those strong hands on my hips...  
  
Hold on, what was that?  
  
"Seifer? Don't you have your own shower?"  
  
"Yup, but there ain't no hot naked guys there, so I came here instead."  
  
I turn to him. "Are there _usually_ hot naked guys in your shower?"  
  
"Only when I'm present," he mumbles and kisses me.  
  
After nearly an hour spent in the shower, we finally make it to my bed. It's been too long since I've felt my soft pillows, warm blanket, the mattress in which you sink, and, of course, the most important of all, Seifer.  
  
"How long has it been since we last slept?" he asks, yawning.  
  
"I don't remember... I think I'm dying...."  
  
He chuckles quietly and kisses me. "Don't. I haven't savagely ravished you all thru the night yet," he mumbles sleepily.  
  
"Can we do that tomorrow night?...."  
  
"Okay, but don't die before that...."  
  
"Can I die _during_ that?...."  
  
"No, that wouldn't be fun... I'm pretty sure I'd get a hell of reputation for that...."  
  
"Like your reputation could get any worse...."  
  
"Hey thanks a lot...."  
  
"You're welcome....."  
  
When I hear no reply, I assume he's fallen asleep. So I can finally let myself do that too...

* * *

The morning comes too fast. I feel like I've only slept for minutes. My clock says it's 09.34.  
  
"Hey?" I whisper. "Seifer, you awake?"  
  
No answer. I fall asleep again.

* * *

"Squall?"  
  
"Hmmh?"  
  
"You want some coffee?"  
  
"Hmmh."  
  
A chuckle and footsteps.

* * *

"How long you gonna sleep?"  
  
"Hrmh."  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty? It's 2 pm."  
  
"....so?"  
  
He chuckles and sits on the bed. "Don't you think it's time to get up and eat something for a change?"  
  
"....why?"  
  
"You can sleep after that."  
  
"...hmm."  
  
"I'm just afraid you'll starve to death while sleeping, that's all."  
  
I open my eyes and look at him. He looks so cute with his head tilted and that smile on his face.  
  
"Fine... I'll get up..."  
  
He kisses me and stands up. "You want that coffee now?"  
  
"Sure..."

* * *


	43. Ch 42

Author's note: The next chap, or maybe the chap after that, will be based on an actual event... I'm warning you, it's horrible... Lizzie, tell 'em how horrible it is... :P Well, I see you all were happy with S&S finally getting some private moments :)

to Lizzie : Yup, we all just _love_ savage ravishing, yeah? :P Yay, I got an award!

to Shadow-Seraph : Thankies :)

to Iskander : Yups. Thanks :P

to Dream-Kingdom : Hey, life goes on :P Thankies, I've been congratulated 'bout chemisty writing before. Who ever said Squall was naked? :P

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
As I'm making coffee for the second time that morning, I start to go thru all the options of what to do with our rare day off.  
  
Hmm... We could sleep. We could spend the day in bed and _not_ sleep....  
  
"What's with the smirk?"  
  
I turn to Squall. "Nothing. Just thinking what we should do today."  
  
"Not _that_."  
  
"What?" I ask innocently. Man, the guy sees right thru me!  
  
"Oh come on, I know exactly what you were thinking," he says while pouring himself coffee.  
  
"Alright, alright...." I lift my hands and surrender. "So what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"You can't sleep all day."  
  
"Yes I can. Well I could, if I was a vampire."  
  
"That would be kinda cool... Vampires stay up all night, you know," I say and wrap my arms around him.  
  
"Yeah, because they have to suck, not to fuck."  
  
I chuckle. "True, unfortunately. Why can't we do both?"  
  
"Who said we couldn't?"  
  
"And you blamed me for thinking that!"  
  
He sighs and downs the coffee. "I wanna go to Balamb."  
  
I lean on the table and cross my arms. "Balamb? Why? What's in there?"  
  
"A good restaurant."  
  
I nodd. "True, true..."  
  
"We there yet?"  
  
"I think we landed some time last night."

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
It's a beautiful, sunny day. The air is warm and the people are happy and kids are playing with dogs and lal la laa...  
  
It's just that everything's too _normal_. They have no idea what's going on elsewhere. I feel like climbing on the roof of the station house and shouting out something like "wake up people! we're in the middle of a war!"  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is it more interesting inside your head than it is here with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"I'm just wondering how these people can act so damn... normal. Like nothing's happened."  
  
He shrugs. "Nothing _has_ happened to them. Apart from Galbadia sending soldiers here."  
  
"Yeah what happened to them anyways?"  
  
He shrugs again. "Some Balamb SeeDs took care of them, guess. It seems like the Sorceress is focusing all her attention in SeeDs and Gardens and not towns anymore."  
  
"Well that's positive. Guess."  
  
"Excuse me? Can you tell me which way can I get to Balamb Garden?"  
  
We raise our heads to look at the girl standing next to us.  
  
"S...Squall?" she says. "Seifer?"  
  
My mind is blank. There should be something in the place which is now blank. Some part of my brain is screaming "you know her!"  
  
"Ellone... Sis?" Seifer asks quietly.  
  
She smiles, nodds and sits down next to me. "Hey guys.... It's ugh... It's been years."

* * *


	44. Ch 43

Author's note: Argh, busy busy busy... I dunno if I'll ever finish all three stories, but hey, I'll do my best...

to Iskander : I hope so... :)

to Shadow-Seraph : Yup, it's gonna be weird :P

to Lizzie : I almost forgot about her, to be honest :P Hope everyone believes you, I'll try to remember to put it in the next chap.

to Greyon Hell : Of course they're both cool n cute, well at least Seifer's cool, so Squall can be cute, eh? :) I'm not planning on making Ellone the bad guy here..... :)

Where's my oh-so-lovely Dream-Kingdom? :P

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
A couple of hours later we reach Balamb Garden. Ellone keeps talking 'bout what's happened to her during these years and how great it is to see us again and how long has it been? Ten years? Oh my, that's a long time and it's so great to see you guys again and... sigh.  
  
"Seif?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She asked you if you're seeing anyone?"  
  
I glance at the curious, smiling girl. "Yeah, yeah I am."  
  
Her eyes and smile widen. "Oh that's so nice. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Squall," I mumble and head for the dorms.  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
I slowly turn around to face Sis running to me.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you somehow, Seifer," she says. "I didn't mean to. If you don't wanna tell me who it is, that's okay, I totally understand---"  
  
"No, I just told you. It's Squall," I say and leave her standing there.

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
"So... it's true?"  
  
I nodd.  
  
"How.... long... have you..."  
  
I shrug. "'bout three, four years."  
  
"Whoa, that's... that's a pretty long time."  
  
I nodd. "Yup."  
  
"So ugh... how did you... _discover_ these feelings for each other?"  
  
I shrug. "I dunno, it's just always been there. When we were kids I wasn't sure whether to hate him or admire him or try to be his best friend or what I was supposed to do."  
  
"So you chose to love him?"  
  
"I didn't choose it. Love cannot be chosen."  
  
"But he loves you too... right?"  
  
I nodd. "Right."  
  
"For... real?"  
  
I look at her. This is common, everybody thinks Seifer has no feelings and is incapable of doing anything that isn't selfish. "For real."  
  
She smiles and sighs lightly. "Well that's good then. How's the SeeD-life going?"  
  
I shrug. "Well, guess. A lot of action."  
  
"That's what you wanted, right?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So have you seen Laguna lately?"  
  
I look at her and frown. "_Who_?"  
  
She looks a little confused. "Ugh... Laguna... Laguna Loire... your ugh..."  
  
"Mine ugh what?"  
  
She glances around the room and licks her lips nervously. "You mean... you don't know?"  
  
I shift in my chair. "Know _what_?"  
  
She pulls back and looks uneasy.  
  
"Sis...? What am I supposed to know 'bout this Laguna you're talking about?"  
  
"He... he's..." She sighs deep. "Laguna Loire is your father."  
  
My... father..? I have a.. father?  
  
I swallow hard. "I have a.. father? For real?"  
  
She nodds, smiling just a little. "Yeah, Squall, yes you do. And he's very anxious to see you after all these years."  
  
All these years... My father, after all these years... Hey hold on just a sec. Where the _hell _has he been all these years? Why hasn't he contacted me? If Ellone knows I'm a SeeD and knows him, why doesn't this Laguna-person know it? Why hasn't he come here?  
  
Which leads to me thinking..... why is _she_ here?

* * *

Author's note : To quote Shadow-Seraph : Dun dun dun :P


	45. Ch 44

Author's note: Extra-sorry for the extra-short chap, but I will promise a quick update and a new chapter that will take the story forward :)

to Greyon Hell : Thanks so much for your kind words :) I don't know what I'm gonna do with Laguna yet, but we'll find out soon enough...

to Iskander : :)

to Aqil : Thanks a lot, but you're right, I have no idea what you were trying to say there.... :P

to Lizzie : Nooo, why would they fight? Glad I can inspire your fic :)

to Firefly-dreams : Welcome back, we missed you (I know I did...) You're right, Seifer's not cute, he's hhhot... :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
My bed feels so empty and cold. Staring at the ceiling alone isn't on the list of my favorite things to do.  
  
Why does Sis turning up here bother me so much? What are they talking 'bout with Squall? Probably 'bout us..  
  
Why is she here? She's been gone for ten years, no one knew where she suddenly went and now all of a sudden she just---  
  
The door opens.  
  
"You asleep?" Squall whispers.  
  
"No."  
  
He walks into the room, undresses and joins me in the bed.  
  
"So, what did you talk about?"  
  
He shrugs. "All kindsa stuff."  
  
"So what's up with her?"  
  
"Seifer, I have a father."  
  
"Well otherwise you wouldn't be in this world."  
  
"I mean...." He turns to me. "She told me. His name is Laguna Loire."  
  
"You mean the President of Esthar's your dad?"  
  
"President of Esthar? Isn't that the lost hi-tech city?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Whoa." He's looking at the ceiling, something quite dreamy in his eyes. "I had no idea."  
  
"So you gonna go see him or what?"  
  
"I don't know..." He looks at me. "You think I should?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean, if I had a dad I'd go see 'im."  
  
"Yeah but what if he doesn't want to see me?"  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't he?"  
  
"I mean.... I've never known him, and he... He's just out there, and it seems like he knows Ellone, and Ellone knew he's my father, so he must know I'm his father--"  
  
He's cut off by my chuckle.  
  
"I mean ugh, that's he must know that _he's my_ father and because Ellone knew where I was, it wouldn't be too hard _him_ to find out and..." He sighs. "Why didn't he just come here?"  
  
I shrug. "If I had a son, I'd look him up. But then again, it's all up to the person himself."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but... You think I was an accident or something?"  
  
"No way," I say and kiss him. "Accidents that beautiful don't just happen."

* * *

I wake up in an empty bed. I look around, and see Squall's clothes still on the floor. I lay my head back, thinking 'he's probably just in the shower...'  
  
"Seifer! Get up!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Squall storms into the room. "You gotta get up now, we're in hurry."  
  
"What? Where? What time is it?"  
  
"We gotta go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"....home."

* * *


	46. Ch 45

Author's note: Hmph, only two reviews.... Oh well, thanks for those :)

to Lizzie : Nooo, not like that. I think the guy still has some decency, don't you? :P

to Iskander : Ugh, yup. Nothing to say, really. Thanks :)

Oh yeah, this is the chap I warned you 'bout... I guess you'll see what I mean, once you get to the discussion in Delray's gang. I was actually present when a person said that. Tho he used more words and even his hands to demonstrate.

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
It feels like forever has passed when we finally see the Centra continent ahead of us.  
  
"How long's this gonna take?" I hear Seifer ask Quistis behind my back.  
  
"A couple of hours," she replies. "Maybe you guys should go have something to eat in the meanwhile."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
A hand grabs my arm. "Squall? You coming?"  
  
"No, I wanna stay here."  
  
He sighs. "Listen, we will get there at the same speed, whether you'll be standing here or not."  
  
I turn to him. "Alright."  
  
We go down to the cafeteria, which is stuffed with excited, blabbering SeeDs.  
  
"Squall!" someone shouts and runs in front of me. "Is it true that the Sorceress is your mother?"  
  
"...whatever."  
  
"Hey I just---"  
  
Seifer pushes the kid aside. "Don't mind 'em, they don't know nothing."  
  
"...whatever."  
  
"Hey don't you start that with me."  
  
"...sorry."  
  
"Hey Leonhart! Didcha really kick some Sorceress ass?"  
  
I recognize that voice. The boy's a real Seifer-wannabe, always trying to act so tough.  
  
"Shut up, Delray," Seifer says to him.  
  
We sit down at a table in the back, unfortunately quite near the Delray-kid.  
  
"You just gotta ignore them, Squall," Seifer says.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"You want some coffee?"  
  
"...sure."  
  
He gets up and goes to the counter.  
  
"I hate 'em," someone from Delray's table says.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Gay-people are just pathetic."  
  
I hold my breath and listen more closely.  
  
"I think it's sick," Delray himself says. "I think if you're a fag, you gotta realize it yourself, that it's not all that sane and put a gun to your head."  
  
I can't breathe. How can someone say something like that...? Don't they.... I can't breathe....  
  
"Here," Seifer says and sits down. "Squall? What's wrong?"  
  
"Seif... I... I gotta go," I mumble and hurry out of the room.

* * *

"Squall?"  
  
I don't raise my head from the pillow. "What?"  
  
He sits on the bed and strokes my back. "What happened?"  
  
"Those guys..."  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"They..." I sigh and sit up. "They were.. talking..."  
  
"What were they talking about?"  
  
"'bout... gay people."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
I can't help sobbing. "That... that it's sick."  
  
He sighs and hugs me. "Squall..."  
  
"And that.. If you're gay, you should put a gun to your head."  
  
He holds me tighter. "Squall, they're just---"  
  
"How can anyone be so _cruel_?"  
  
"I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

* * *


	47. Ch 46

Author's note: On my scale, this is a _loong_ chap :)

to Iskander : Hmm, maybe he will... :P

to Firefly-Dreams : I tend to update every day... I just can't help it, gotta keep the story going.

to shadow-seraph : I'm glad I can affect people with my fanfics. If I can make at least one person think about stuff, I've succeeded :) It's sad that I actually personally know people like Delray, tho. Hunting? As in shooting animals and stuff?

to Lizzie : Heey, maybe I should do that :P

to Aqil : No, I actually have a better plan for them to come out. Email me when you got the time, then :)

to Greyon Hell : That's okay, as long as you still read the story and review every now and then...

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
"Did you know Ellone has strange powers?"  
  
"Huh?" I turn to Squall. "What kinda powers?"  
  
"She can somehow in some weird way travel thru time. But not just like that, she likes sends a person there."  
  
"Oh. Sounds cool."  
  
"Yeah," he nodds. "That's why the Sorceress wants her."  
  
"What's why?"  
  
"The Sorceress is gonna use her somehow, I don't know. She didn't know."  
  
I down the rest of my coffee. "You about done? I thought we might go check out the command bridge."  
  
We exit the elevator in HeadMaster Kramer's room.  
  
"Hello boys," he says, turning to us. "Excited?"  
  
"Yeah," Squall says.  
  
"We're almost there. Please, take a seat," he says and gestures towards the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Do you know... Ellone?" Squall asks. "I mean, stupid question, of course you do, but..."  
  
"What do I know about her, hm?" the HeadMaster asks thoughtfully while sitting down opposite to us. "She has some very extraordinary powers."  
  
"Yes, I know. But do you know why she's come here?"  
  
"To Garden? She wants us to protect her from the Sorceress. There's a reason to believe that the Sorceress might have some plans for her."  
  
"But what about.... Matron?" I ask quietly.  
  
"What about her, exactly?"  
  
"Well is she alright? Is the future-Sorceress still controlling her?"  
  
"On and off, yes."  
  
"Can't it be prevented? The possession?"  
  
"I'm afraid no, it can't."  
  
"What can we do to prevent her from killing everyone?"  
  
"She will tell you herself," the HeadMaster says and stands up. "We have landed. Let us go to her now."

* * *

Oh Hyne. It's all coming back to me now.... How could I have forgotten this place?  
  
"It's all.... ruins," Squall says from my side.  
  
"What happened here?" Selphie asks quietly.  
  
"Time," I mumble. "And disregard."  
  
"She's in the backyard," Kramer says. "I think you know the way."  
  
We walk thru the ruins of the once so great house, to find our Matron standing there, staring off to the distant horizon.  
  
"M..Matron?" Quistis asks carefully.  
  
She turns to us and smiles. "My dear children. Forgive me."  
  
It's so hard to believe she has actually tried to kill us. Several times.  
  
"I have been possessed all this time," she says. "I was at the mercy of Sorceress Ultimecia."  
  
Quistis nodds. "So we've heard."  
  
"Ultimecia's objective is to find Ellone. She is after Ellone's mysterious power. Ultimecia is a very fearful Sorceress. Her hear is filled with anger and hatred. There was no way I was going to let Ultimecia get a hold of Ellone."  
  
She tells us how she had to surrender her soul to Ultimecia and lose control of her own mind, because that was the only way to save Ellone.  
  
"Have you all heard of Sorceress Adel before?" she asks us then.  
  
Zell clears his throat. "She was the ruler of Esthar during the Sorceress War. No one knows of her whereabouts... what's what I've learned."  
  
"The Galbadians must have thought I was the sorceress who received Adel's powers. However, that is not the case."  
  
And she tells us about how she believes Adel might still be alive, and that Ultimecia must've released Matron to take control of Adel's body.  
  
"Sorceress Adel is the type who will not hesitate to use her powers for her own selfish desires," Matron says. "Should Sorceress Ultimecia from the future bequeath her anger and hatred unto Adel, their power would be unimaginable."

* * *

An hour or so later, when I return to my dorm with Squall, my head is spinning with all the time compression and possession things I've heard. This is all starting to sound way too weird.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I look at Squall's slightly worried face. "Yeah, I'm fine, guess. I just can't believe this is happening to us."  
  
"You mean Ultimecia?"  
  
"I mean.. the whole thing. Time compression, a future sorceress possessing our Matron..." I sigh. "What will come out of this?"  
  
"The key to the whole thing is Ellone," Squall says thoughtfully. "All we have to do is protect her."  
  
I nodd. "And deal with Ultimecia when the time comes."  
  
"Exactly. Where is Ellone, by the way?"  
  
I shrug. "Maybe we should ask Cid."

* * *

"The White SeeDs took her," Cid says. "They will take her some place safe."  
  
"And Garden isn't?"  
  
Cid smiles a bit. "If Sorceress Ultimecia would attempt anything with her here, no one knows what might happen."  
  
"How are the White SeeDs better than us?" I ask.  
  
Cid shakes his head, still smiling. "That is not the case, Seifer. You just have to trust me, and the White SeeDs."  
  
"But the whole thing is up to Ellone!" Squall says. "Wouldn't it be better if we could protect her ourselves?"  
  
"The White SeeDs have been trained especially for this. They will know what to do. Go enjoy your free afternoon now, boys."

* * *


	48. Ch 47

Author's note: Ahh, this must be the best chap I've ever written... Hope you guys agree with me :)

to Shadow-Seraph : Thought so :) Whoa, you actually have a gay friend? Cool, 'cos I don't have any.... Not to worry, I like long reviews :)

to Lizzie : Ugh... yay.... luv ya.... :P

to Firefly-dreams : No... I'm not doing that, at least not consiously :) Whaddaya mean, Diablos? They don't comment on the state of the house in the game, but I found it appropriate that they would, so.. Thankies :)

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
How can Cid just send Ellone away like that...? We hadn't seen her for ten years, and we didn't even get the chance to talk to her properly.  
  
"Squall, it's not like you won't see her ever again."  
  
I roll over to face Seifer. "How do you know that? Who knows what Ultimecia will come up with next?"  
  
He smiles and softly strokes my face. "It's not like she'll be any match to us."  
  
"I'm just.... worried, guess."  
  
"So what about your.. father?"  
  
"I ugh.... I don't know, I think I _wanna_ go see him, but what if..."  
  
"If he's a disappointment?"  
  
"I don't know, yeah, maybe."  
  
"He's still your father, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but... Do we suddenly have to pretend to be a real family or something? I mean... he's been away for my whole life, he can't expect me to welcome him with open arms or anything. ....Can he?"  
  
He smiles a bit. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. It depends on the person."  
  
"So you think I should go see him?"  
  
"Yeah, I think you should. I'd go if I were you. I'm gonna go train."

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
The Training Center's quite empty this time of day. Well, it's not like I came here for the company.  
  
"Yo, Almasy. Where'd ya leave the Ice Princess?"  
  
Slowly, trying hard to control my violent anger, I turn to face Delray. "Whaddaya want, kid?"  
  
He laughs, trying to look cocky with his tiny lousy sword. "Just saying hello, that's all."  
  
"Aren't you scared to wander here all by yourself? This is a dangerous place you know, all kindsa big scary monsters."  
  
He's still laughing. "I can take care of myself, Almasy, but thanks. I'll keep you in mind in case I'll ever need a bodyguard," he says and starts to walk away, chuckling.  
  
I go after him and wrap my arm around his neck. "You know, kid'o.... I told you this is a dangerous place... Anything can happen.."  
  
"Get ya hands off me!"  
  
"Anything..." I start to slowly drag him closer and closer to the water.  
  
"Ya hear me, lemme go!"  
  
"You made your last big mistake in the cafeteria yesterday, kid."  
  
"Whaddaya talkin' 'bout?!"  
  
"You should really watch what you say," I whisper. "All people might not be that interested in your racistic comments."  
  
"Whaddaya mean, what did I do?"  
  
"You'll have all the time in the world to think about that after I'm thru with you."  
  
"Whaddaya gonna do?!"  
  
The kid's almost crying now. Hyne, he really is scared. Why am I enjoying this moment, this feeling so much?  
  
We've reached the waterfront now. Delray looks down, then up at me.  
  
"You're not gonna... You can't! There's monsters there! They'll kill me within seconds!"  
  
"That's the point, you disgusting creature," I say and push him down.  
  
A mere minute later, the water is still again. Bloody, but still. I light a cigarette and chuckle to myself as I leave the Training Center. Yup, this really is a dangerous place. _Aaanything_ can happen.

* * *


	49. Ch 48

Author's note: Wooh, wrote three chapters in a row today... And two for It's Been A While. Wonder what's wrong with me...? :)

to Firefly-Dreams : That's okay, as long as you remember to read mine too :) Yup, Seify's so surprising. So unpredictable...

to Iskander : Yup, he definitely did. I just couldn't let him get away with saying such things. Thanks! :)

to Shadow-seraph : It is so :P Yup, my sleeves are bottomless, you'll never now what's gonna pop up next :)

to Greyon Hell : Welcome back and I've been thinking 'bout the cigarette thing myself. I just think it fits him so well. His whole image and being. It just is so Seifer. Can't help it, he looks _so_ cool when smoking... And always, of course... :) I actually like long reviews, so keep 'em coming :)

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
"Well that didn't take long," I say surprised as Seifer enters my dorm, not an hour since he left to train.  
  
He shrugs and takes off his trenchcoat. "It was boring to train alone."  
  
"Huh. Well, the Insctructors have ordered all SeeDs and SeeD cadets to their classes at four."  
  
He glances at his watch. "Okay. What's it about?"  
  
I shrug. "Probably just a briefing 'bout the on-going Sorceress-thing."  
  
"Almasy?"  
  
"I'm here, where I always am..."  
  
Quistis snorts, then continues with the list.  
  
"Do we really have to be here?" Seifer asks me.  
  
I shrug. "Well we're SeeDs. I guess this is somehow important."  
  
Seifer snorts and crosses his arms. "We've been in the eye of the storm the whole time, how can they _possibly_ have something new to tell us?"  
  
"Doesn't eye of the storm mean the calm place in the middle of all the fuzz?"  
  
"Okay, so not the eye of the storm. Somewhere in the storm. Where stuff happens."  
  
"Delray?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on, where's Delray?"  
  
The kids glance at each other.  
  
"Anybody seen him?"  
  
Some shrug, some shake their heads.  
  
Quistis sighs. "Nobody knows where he is?"  
  
"I think I saw him go to the Training Center," someone from the second row says.  
  
"Is he still there?"  
  
The kid shakes her head. "I don't know."  
  
"Alright, well, I'll look him up later. Dincht?"

* * *

When Quistis has ended her speech and the kids are leaving the room, she asks for me, Seifer and Zell to remain in the classroom.  
  
"Something's gonna happen soon," she says when we're alone.  
  
"Like what? Is it the Sorceress again?" Zell asks.  
  
Quistis shrugs. "It's something to do with Matron."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Stop interrupting her all the time, chickie. So, is she?"  
  
Quistis shakes her head. "I don't know, I hope so. She wants you to go with her to Esthar."  
  
"Esthar? I thought no one knew where it is?"  
  
"It's on the Esthar continent, stupid," Seifer says.  
  
"Yes, but it's hidden," Quistis says. "Anyways, Matron will be boarding Garden and we'll be taking off soon."

* * *

Author's note: In the next chaps, things will start happening and fast. I promise :)

* * *


	50. Ch 49

Author's note: Would've updated earlier, but or my computer was royally fucked up so...

to shadow-Seraph : Don't kill me if there's a slow phase somewhere, okay? Please? 'Cause if you do, you'll never find out how the story ends...

Welcome to kannas-twin!

to Lizzie : Argh, I hate wandering 'round Esthar, especially since my comp's so slow the game won't run perfectly and the whole city's one big maze and argh.. Well they'll eventually have to notice that Delray's missing :) You'll see when we get there :P

to Iskander : Well don't hold your breath but.... A promise is a promise. So I'll try my best :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
"It's just that...." She sighs. "I'm afraid I might be possessed again. That's why I'm going to Esthar. There's a man there who can help me."  
  
"Who's that?" Selphie asks.  
  
"A great professor. I've heard he's quite... ugh.. peculiar, but very skillfull."  
  
"So what do you think can be done?" I ask her.  
  
Matron spreads her thin arms helplessly. "I don't know. I'm leaving it all up to him."  
  
"Alright children, return to your dorms," Cid says from the door.  
  
The whole Orphanage Gang surrounding our beloved Matron stands up.  
  
"It's late," Cid says, taking a place by his wife's side. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
"Why?" Zell asks.  
  
"We will be reaching Fisherman's Horizon by the morning. I will tell you the rest then. Good night, everyone."

* * *

"Fisherman's Horizon? Why are we going there?" Squall asks.  
  
"I don't know. Coffee?" Quistis asks.  
  
"No thanks, I can't sleep if I drink coffee this late."  
  
Quistis shrugs and turns to me. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Sure. I think we're going to FH because the shores of the Esthar continent are too high for Garden."  
  
"But what does it help to go to FH?"  
  
"There's an old abandoned railway there that leads to the Esthar continent."  
  
"Huh," Squall says. "So we gotta walk?"  
  
I shrug. "Apparently."  
  
Quistis sits next to Squall by his kitchen table. "Did you know Ellone was here at Garden a couple of days ago?"  
  
"Yeah, we saw her."  
  
She looks at me, sorta surprised. "You did? Oh, I didn't get a chance to even say hi."  
  
"But we're hoping we'll get to spend some more time with her soon," I say, glancing at Squall. He's taking this really hard, but after all, I think he was the closest to Ellone when we were growing up.  
  
"Did Cid tell you why she was here?"  
  
"So that we could guard her in case the Sorceress attempts anything," Squall says. Am I imagining or does he sound bitter...? "But Cid didn't think we were good enough for that, so he gave her up to the White SeeDs." Yup, he's bitter.  
  
"The White SeeDs, huh...?" Quistis says thoughtfully. "Well, I hope she's in good hands. Hyne knows what the Sorceress might accomplish if she was able to use Ellone's powers for her wicked plans."  
  
"I've heard she's like trying to junction Ellone's time traveling powers," I say. "And do this thing that will mess up the whole time concept and create this world where no one else can exist but her."  
  
Quistis nodds. "Yeah, I guess that's the case. But why would anyone wanna do that?"  
  
"Hey, she's a messed up megalomaniac with too much power. Who knows what's going on inside her head."  
  
"Yeah, but the thing with powerful people is that... They want servants. They want people obeying and respecting them. Why would she wanna kill everyone else? There'd be no one left to fear her."  
  
"Good point," I mumble. "But hey, like I said, no one knows what's she thinking. Clearly, nothing rational."  
  
"Coffee," Quistis says and stands up. "I don't know, maybe you're right, Seifer. But maybe...." She turns to me, holding a mug with a chocobo picture on it. Why does Squall have a mug like that?  
  
"Maybe she hates people too much," she continues. "Maybe she sees everyone else as a threat. Maybe she wants to... Oh I don't know." She gives me a mug which has a pic of two Moombas playing. Hyne, Squall has some weird mugs. "I don't think we know enough about the situation and our opponent at this point to be going thru this kinda speculation."  
  
I shrug. "Maybe. But it's better than sitting 'round, twiddling our thumbs."  
  
"Yeah, gotta keep your mind going, s'that what you mean?"  
  
"Pretty much. Otherwise we'd turn into mindless senseless killing machines."  
  
"I think we already are," Squall mumbles. 


	51. Ch 50!

Author's note: Chapter 50. Can you believe it? Whoa....

to Shadow-Seraph : Ohh, gotta watch my back then :) You didn't say anything 'bout the chap, by the way.

to Greyon Hell : I tried to read that fic too, but there was something that bothered me 'bout it, can't remember what tho...

to Firefly-dreams : Hehee, thanks :) I'll forgive you.

to Lizzie : Ohh, you better send me some of those t-shirts! :) Where have you been hiding again? And when will you be on MSN? I miss you, hun :P

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
Wonder whose grand idea was it to build a city consisting only of docks?  
  
"Well this is new," Seifer says, scrathing the back of his head. "The architecht's been kinda.... weird 'round here, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," I snort. "Must be one hell of a place on a storm."  
  
"Guys," Quistis says. "Will you go get Matron, please, it's time to go."  
  
The door behind us opens.  
  
"No need, Quisty, we're here!"  
  
We turn to face Selphie waving at us with one hand and the other holding onto Matron's arm.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Matron?" Quistis asks her.  
  
She nodds and attempts a smile. "I think I am." She looks at the five of us. "Thank you, my children. You have taken this so well. I owe you so much."  
  
"You owe us nothing, Matron," I say. "You raised us. We owe you."  
  
She smiles and hugs me. "I see now that I raised you well."  
  
"Yeah, you can be proud of yaself," Zell says with a grin.

* * *

The walk from Garden to FH seems endless. There's a million bridges, catwalks, stairs.... When we finally reach the railway, Cid, who has come with is, stops and turns to us.  
  
"That is where the mayor lives," he says, pointing down into a pit. "I'll go talk to him, about keeping the Garden here. You go on ahead to Esthar." He hugs Matron. "Good luck."  
  
"We don't need luck," Seifer says. "We're _good_."  
  
Cid smiles and starts walking down to the mayor's house. We just stand there, looking at each other.  
  
"Are we ready to go now?" Irvine asks.  
  
"I think so," Matron says.  
  
"Are you sure you can walk suck a long way?" Selphie asks, looking worried.  
  
Matron smiles. "I think I can. And in case I can't, there are three strong young men with us."  
  
Selphie giggles and jumps. "Yay, let's go then!"  
  
"Is there no transportation to Esthar?" I ask. Walking miles and miles in this doesn't sound tempting.  
  
"There's no cars or anything in FH," Seifer says. "They live on docks, remember?"  
  
"Couldn't one of us go to Esthar and borrow something?" Zell asks.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He shrugs. "Well it's a high tech city, right? They must have some cool hoover cars or something."  
  
"If we had gone thru this conversation _while_ walking, we would already be up there," Seifer says.

* * *

"Wow, this is such a cool place!" Selphie shrieks when we walk thru the town.  
  
"What happens if it rains like, a lot, and then the whole town is under a flood?" Zell asks.  
  
"The ocean doesn't flood," Irvine says. "I think."  
  
"Tides," I mumble.  
  
"Yeah, how do they survive during tides?" Zell asks, turning to me.  
  
I shrug. "I don't know."  
  
"Huh." Zell turns back to Matron. "Hey Matron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How do these people survive during tides?"  
  
"I don't know, Zell, maybe you should ask one of them."  
  
"Good idea!" Zell says, looks around and runs to one of the docks on the right.  
  
"Great, now we'll never get to Esthar," Seifer mumbles.  
  
"Why don't you kid go have some coffee or something in the meanwhile?" Matron suggests.  
  
"You're not coming?" I ask her.  
  
"I don't think it's too good for you to be seen with me."  
  
"Nonsense!" Selphie says and takes her arm. "You're our Matron, we're not ashamed of you."  
  
"Even tho you did try to kill us and take over the world," Seifer mumbles to me.  
  
Matron apparently hears that. She glances over her shoulder at Seifer and smiles.

* * *


	52. Ch 51

Author's note: So, the big five-o has been passed and moving on... I like this chapter. I'm taking quite a risk here, with the Matron's POV...

to Lizzie : Yup, not so good... Yay, when are you getting a scanner? Or was that supposed to be "if" you get a scanner? :) Whaddaya doing in Sheffield? Muja oui duu, rih!

to Shadow-Seraph : :) Thankies.. And thanks for the confetti :P I have no idea 'bout how long this'll be, but probably 'round 70-80... Could be more, tho :P

to Iskander : Thanks :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
Some minutes later, we're gathered around a table in a cafe. I look at our group. The Orphanage Gang and our Matron. Together again. Together for years, tho unknown by us. Threatened by the Sorceress, none other than our very own Matron.  
  
Oh Hyne... I press my head and rub my temples. How did our lives come to this point? Nothing will ever be the same again, that's for sure, but how will things go from now on? Are there any more dark secrets from our past, just waiting to be revealed?  
  
"Seifer," Matron says, laying a hand on my arm. "You look troubled, son."  
  
I raise my head to look at her and attempt a smile. "Sorry."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
I shrug. "A lot of things. The events of the past days. I just can't believe all this is happening."  
  
Matron sighs and turns to the others. "That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about. I hope that when this is over, we can have a chance to really talk. I will explain all these things to you and beg for your forgiveness."  
  
"In what matter?" Quistis asks.  
  
"For keeping your past a secret all these years. For keeping many things a secret. But we, Cid and I, we had our reasons. It will all eventually make sense, if only you're willing to listen."  
  
"We will be, Matron," Squall says.  
  
She looks at him, smiling. Then she turns to the rest of us again. "Let's go then, my children. We have a long way ahead of us."

* * *

-Edea's POV-  
  
Ah, my children. I had much faith in you, and you haven't failed me. It's comforting to know we raised you well.  
  
In front of me, Selphie and Irvine. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, that even when you were four years old, I knew you were gonna be close. You were friends, like all the rest of this group, but there was this certain shyness always lurking between you two. I'm happy that you have found each other again.  
  
Selphie, you are a natural in cheering people up and setting a certain ambience. You are the ideal hostess for any party to come. You have a unique passion for entertaining, and I am sure you will be using that ability of yours well.  
  
Irvine.... You are a real charmer, aren't you? Your pretty face and lithe body make every woman fall for you. You know exactly what to say to a woman. That is a good thing. I know too many men who know nothing about how to treat a woman.  
  
To my left, Quistis. Oh Quistis, you were always the natural leader of the group. It didn't take long to figure out you'd carry out that role even in adulthood. You have the special ability of making swift decisions, and you know to fight for a good cause. When you were all younger and you used to play together, it was always you Quistis that would decide on the teams and the rules of the game.  
  
To my right, Zell. You are full of life and energy, you always were. You have a wonderful gift, my boy. You can embrace life as it is and as it's handed to you, you can adapt to changes and you can always see the bright side of things. You are a passionate fighter and you collect knowledge, tho you don't often show this side of you.  
  
And behind me, the two boys who will eventually change the course of history. These young men will do great things, if the prejudiced world won't stand in their way.  
  
Squall, the quiet one. The one to silently go along with the others. Yet I see the potential in you. The others may call you the Ice Prince, but I know of the fire that burns in your heart. You live in a world inside your head, because it's too hard for you to open up to the world around you. You are deep and thoughtful, and I appreciate that, but someday you will need to understand that everybody around you isn't looking to hurt you.  
  
Then finally, Seifer. The only one ever to break thru Squall's shell, the only one to climb over his walls. You are a smart boy, Seifer, if only you would see that you don't have to hide the real you behind that arrogant, self-sufficient facade. There are many great qualities in you, but not many people see them because of the image you tend to give people of yourself. You are loyal, intelligent, and most of all strong, physically and mentally. Why don't you show people these qualities of you?  
  
I sigh, satisfied with myself. When I was younger, when we all were younger, I was not sure of myself. I didn't know the first thing about taking care of children. But you, my dear childen, you guided me all the way thru my journey with you. You taught me so much.  
  
My fated children.

* * *

Author's note: Hm, that sounds like the fic would end here, doesn't it? :) Maybe I should... No no no, I can't do that. Besides, I've already figured out the perfect ending for this fic :P

* * *


	53. Ch 52

Author's note: Wtf, only two reviews? Hmph. Guess I should be grateful for what I've got, but...

to Iskander : I'm quite happy with that myself. Thanks :)

to Greyon Hell : Of course, Seify's the best :P Thankies.

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
Walking, walking, walking, endless hours of walking...  
  
"Can't we sit down?" Selphie asks, the usual energy lacking from her voice.  
  
"Exactly," Irvine says.  
  
"Come on, you people are SeeDs!" Zell says. "You're trained for hard work."  
  
"But it's hot and I'm thirsty and we've been walking for hours," Selphie says quietly in quite a whiny voice.  
  
"There's an old station in Esthar that this railway passes," Matron says. "I don't know about its condition at the moment, since it hasn't been in use for years, but I'm quite sure there's at least something you can use as a seat."  
  
"Great!" Selphie says and throws her fist in the air. "How far are we?"  
  
"It shouldn't be far away anymore," Matron says.  
  
Half an hour of more walking and Selphie shrieks. I look around and see some old buildings ahead of us. The timing's perfect, my head's starting to feel dizzy from all the sun and I was afraid I might lose my balance and fall into the ocean.  
  
"Ah, solid ground, at last!" Selphie says and runs the rest of the way to the station.  
  
"How does someone have the energy for that?" Seifer mumbles.  
  
A couple of minutes later we're all sitting on crates, barriers and such. Quistis's water bottle is circling among us.  
  
Matron turns to face to the east. "The city of Esthar should be that way."  
  
We all in that direction. Nothing but endless desert.  
  
"The famous Salt Flats," Zell says quietly.  
  
"Famous?" Seifer says with a hint of amusement. "In whose books?"  
  
Zell glances at him, but leaves his comment unreplied. "So Matron, how far do you think the city is from here?"  
  
Matron shrugs and turns to us. "I don't have a clue. No one really seems to know. So few people have ever been there."  
  
"Is it like one of those places where you go once and then they'll never let you leave again?" Selphie asks enthusiasticly. She loves conspiracies as well as secrets.  
  
Matron smiles. "No, I don't think it's like that, Selphie."  
  
"Oh," she says. "Well is it like such a cool place you don't _wanna_ ever leave?"  
  
"Matron just said she's never been there," Irvine says, laying a hand on Selphie's shoulder. "So I don't think she really knows."  
  
"Thank you, Irvine," Matron says. "The truth is, I have heard it's quite an amazing place."  
  
"Well why don't we go there then?" Zell asks.  
  
We walk from the station to the edge of the 'famous' Salt Flats. It's huge. It's all white, as far as the eye can see. I'd hate to be stranded here, with no food or drink, lost and alone....  
  
"Hyne," Selphie gasps. "How are we ever gonna find that city here?"  
  
"You think we should divide into two groups?" Irvine asks Quistis.  
  
"Frankly, no," she replies. "If someone gets lost..."  
  
"But in a smaller group, that would be noticed sooner," Seifer says.  
  
Quistis glances at him like she only now realizes he's with us. Come to think of it, he has been kinda quiet during the walk and all.  
  
"Still, I don't think it's such a good idea," Quistis says. "What if the other team finds the city? Then what? One of them leaves to tell the others and wanders around here for hours."  
  
Seifer shrugs. "Just pointing out a fact."  
  
So we continue our journey as one big group.  
  
"Matron?" Quistis asks quietly. "Are you getting tired?"  
  
"Not at all, Quistis," she replies. "It's actually quite nice, refreshing for a change, to walk such a long way."  
  
Quistis nodds and we walk in silence again.  
  
"Do you know what it is exactly she wants in Esthar?" Seifer asks me in a quiet voice.  
  
I shrug. "No idea. She hasn't told me."  
  
Seifer glances at Matron. "Wonder if she's told anyone. She just says it's this man who can help her. Help her with what? Why doesn't she ask for our help?"  
  
I look at him. "What, you think she's possessed again, and just acting to get us into the desert and then kill us?"  
  
He shrugs. "You never know."  
  
I shake my head. "No, it doesn't sound like Ultimecia. She's so... straight forward, she can't create plots that won't like, happen immediately, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get you. I dunno, I don't seriously think that, she's obviously too sweet to be an evil world dominator anyways."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure it's just something..." I sigh. "I don't know, ---"  
  
"_Mighty Hyne!_" Selphie shrieks just as I bump into Quistis's back.  
  
"Whoa, what _is_ that thing?" Zell asks.  
  
A huge monster, consisting only of bones, has jumped in front of us and is screaming in an obnoxious way.  
  
"It's an undead monster," Quistis says.  
  
"I can handle this," Matron says and steps forward.  
  
"No! We'll help you!" Selphie says.  
  
"As you wish," Matron replies calmly. "Remember, use only curative magic."  
  
After a rather quick battle, we're free to walk on again.  
  
"Wow," Selphie sighs and stops at a spot where you can see miles and miles of the Salt Flats ahead.  
  
Matron walks beside her and nodds. "It is beatiful."  
  
"This place used to be a lake, you know," Zell says. "But then it like.... dried up or something."  
  
Matron glances at him. "I am impressed by your passion for history, Zell."  
  
Zell blushes. Man, that must be the first time ever I've seen him blush. "T-thank you, Matron."  
  
Suddenly the air flickers. I didn't know air could literally flicker.  
  
"W-What was that?" Irvine asks, looking around.  
  
"Are those... stairs?" Quistis asks.  
  
Swoop.  
  
"A hole in midair...?" Matron says.

* * *

Author's note: Oh yeah, before I forget: if any of you like to draw, I'd be more than happy if you'd wanna draw pics relating to my fics... :)

* * *


	54. Ch 53

Author's note: Only one review.............. :(

Thankies to Shadow-Seraph :) Maybe it was longer, I dunno. I've just uploaded (some of) my FFVIII-centered website, check it out if you like; 

* * *

-Seifer's POV-  
  
From tunnel into another, catwalk after catwalk... Where's the city? Maybe there is no city, maybe all they've got are these hynedamn tunnels.  
  
"W-what?" Quistis suddenly says and stops.  
  
We all look around. It's a dead end. Great.  
  
"What now?" Selphie asks frustrated.  
  
Then the platform we're standing on starts moving. It's taking us forward, deeper into the tunnel.  
  
"Barriers would've been nice," Squall mumbles, straightening himself after falling towards me at the suddent movement. "How the hell are you supposed to---"  
  
The tunnel ends. And what do you know, there's a city before us. The shield around it has started to pull back and everybody gasps at the sight. Except for me, of course. I don't tend to gasp. But I do understand their reaction to this, it's magnificent.  
  
"It's so.... wonderful," Selphie says quietly.  
  
"So... big," Zell says.  
  
"Just as the legends tell," Matron says.  
  
The platform takes us thru the city with huge speed. Yup, some barriers would've been nice.  
  
Finally, the speed seems to slow down. We're approaching a building. The rails we're on end there. There's a sort of acar or something waiting there, and a man standing next to it.  
  
As the platform has stopped, the man greets us.  
  
"Sorceress Edea?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have been waiting for you."  
  
"Really?" It sounds more like a statement than a question.  
  
"This way, please," the man says and motions for us to get into the car.

* * *

The ride thru the city is just as amazing as the one into the city, if not even better.  
  
"I didn't know buildings that big existed.." Quistis says quietly, staring out the car window.  
  
"That's the Presidential Palace," the man says. "Our destination."  
  
Presidential...? Squall's father... I glance at Squall. He glances at me simultaneously.  
  
We exit the car in front of the Palace and follow the man inside. We sit on somekinda floating seat that takes us upstairs thru somekinda blue tunnel. This place is too weird...  
  
We're taken into a cozy room that has a lotta couches.  
  
"Can I see Dr Odine?" Matron asks our guide once we're in the room.  
  
A short man with a huge colorful collar enters the room, walking in a funny wobbly way. "I am dr Odine," he says with a weird accent.  
  
"I am Sorceress Edea."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"I have come to ask for your help. I'm afraid Sorceress Ultimecia might possess me again."  
  
"Yez."  
  
"And I wish to stop that."  
  
"Zat vill be eazy," the doc says. "Follow me." He wobbles back into the room he came from.  
  
Matron turns to us, nodds, and follows the weird little man.  
  
Squall glances at me, inhales and goes to the man standing next to the door. "Can I meet the President?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I believe... that we might have something in common."  
  
Yup, half their blood.  
  
The man nodds. "I'll see what I can arrange."  
  
But before he arranges anything, a tall man in a funny long dress enters the room.  
  
"Is there a Squall Leonhart here?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"The President wishes to see you."  
  
Squall turns to me. "Will you come with me?"  
  
I nodd. "Of course."  
  
"Let's go then," the tall man says. "He's waiting for you."

* * *


	55. Ch 54

Author's note: .....phouff. Thanks for reviews :)

to Iskander : You sure he's actually gonna meet him? What if something happens.....? :P Yup, but I gotta beg you, please review, just to say something like 'hi' or whatever, just so that I know somebody's still there :)

to Greyon Hell : Yup, it's funny when I write dr Odine's lines, I start talking like that... It's actually _not_ funny :P

to Firefly-dreams : Yup, it's closely :) Not ending this anytime soon, don't you worry :P

* * *

-Squall's POV-  
  
I don't even have the interest to marvel at this strange place anymore, knowing that in mere minutes I will be meeting.... my father.  
  
Wonder if I'm anything like him?  
  
The tall man walking before us has now stopped before a door, that's opening. Inside the room, I see another man dressed like the tall one, except that this one's much fatter. And in the middle of the room, talking with the fat man, is.... a man, about forty years old, black hair down to his shoulders...  
  
"SeeD?" the tall man asks.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"President Laguna Loire," he says, waving at the black-haired man.  
  
The President turns to us. "Squall...."  
  
I don't know what to say. Should I say anything? What could I possibly say? According to every logic, I should hate this man for abandoning me and never coming back to find me.  
  
He's walking towards me. "Squall... You've grown so much."  
  
"....yeah."  
  
He stands before me, looks at me from head to toe, then hugs me.  
  
Again, I'm unsure of what to do. I really don't feel like hugging him back. The voice inside my head is still going "hate this man, he left you, hate this man..." Hyne, is that fair? Towards anyone? Shouldn't I at least give him a chance..?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I look at him. "Huh?"  
  
He shakes his head and scratches the back of his head. "For all these years... I should've looked you up, I know, but... times were so very weird, and my life was a mess."  
  
"....whatever."  
  
"I hope that someday, you can forgive me and we can get to know each other."  
  
".....guess."  
  
"You can stay here for the time being." He looks at Seifer. "And your friends too, of course..."  
  
"...thanks."  
  
"I understand you arrived with Sorceress Edea?"  
  
I nodd. "Yeah."  
  
"And you're SeeDs?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Funny. I thought that your mission was to kill her."  
  
"It's not all that simple," Seifer says.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's not. Oh well, you must be tired. Kiros will show you to your rooms."  
  
"...okay."  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, when we can talk better. Without any... distractions."  
  
"......"

* * *

"You wouldn't think they run out of the rooms in a building this size, huh?" Seifer says.  
  
He's referring to the fact that they accommodated us into the rooms in pairs, because there's not that much room or something. Luckily, I was paired with Seifer instead of Irvine or Zell.  
  
I turn to him from the window. "Yeah. I think it's nice tho."  
  
He comes to me, smiling. "Of course it's nice, I wasn't saying that." He kisses me, then looks out the window. "Hyne, this city's huge."  
  
"Yeah... Wonder if they'll let us go out exploring..?"  
  
"Well we're not exactly prisoners, are we?"  
  
I shrug. "You never know."  
  
"Yeah, after all, this is a foreign country... and we're here with the public enemy number one."  
  
I nodd. "My point exactly. Maybe this is all just a big scheme..."  
  
He chuckles and lays down on the bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired. After all that walking, I just wanna sleep."  
  
"Well I just might join you.."

* * *


	56. Ch 55

Author's note: Hm, dunno what's wrong with me, just haven't been that eager to write. Oh well, here's a longer chap for you to enjoy :)

to Iskander : Hm, maybe we'll get there... How's this chap for intimate? :P

to Firefly-dreams : Yeah, it was hard to try and think of how a person would _actually_ react to finding a parent after so many years... I dunno how well I did :) Thankies.

to heath 999 : Welcome. Glad you like the story :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

I don't know how long I've slept, but I think it's morning already. Well, we did arrive here late last afternoon, and after walking the whole day yesterday, it's no wonder I've been sleeping so long..

I find Squall's side of the bed empty. I look around and realize the sound of the shower.

I must've fallen back asleep, because the next time I wake up, the bathroom door's open, but Squall's nowhere in sight. I look around and realize his clothes are gone. I shrug to myself as I climb out of bed. He must've gone to breakfast or something.

* * *

-Squall's POV-

As I've dressed myself after showering, I leave the room and look around. The place is huge..... How will I ever find the others here?

"Squall!"

I look to my right and see Sis running towards me.

"Good morning," she says. "I was just looking for you. You weren't at breakfast with the others and I thought-- Is something wrong?"

"You're... here?"

She laughs. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"I wondered where Cid sent you, I... I thought you were on the White SeeD ship."

"Yeah, I was, but I wanted to come here instead, to be with Laguna. Have you... met him yet?"

I nodd. "Yeah, briefly."

"He wants to get to know you better. Now that you finally have the chance..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I... I don't know."

"You're not mad at him or anything, are you? Bitter...?"

I sigh. "I... I don't know, not really, guess."

"Good, well...." She looks around, then back at me. "Why don't we go some place to talk?"

* * *

After a short while, we're settled into a nice room somewhere in the palace. I just hope I won't have to walk back from here alone, I'd never find the way...

"So, tell me."

I look at Sis. "B-bout what?"

She shrugs. "Bout your life."

"What's to tell..?"

"Well... you can start with you and Seifer."

Out of reflex, I glance around to make sure no one heard that. Years of secrecy will do that to a person.

Sis notices that and laughs a bit. "Don't worry, we're all alone. So, how did you.... realize you had feelings for each other? I mean... you were best friends since we all were kids, but...."

"Yeah, we ugh.... We were still best friends long after we got to Garden, we...." I chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you could say we were inseparable."

"Were?"

"Oh well... Guess we still are."

She smiles widely. "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So how did it all begin?"

"Well.... I'd felt something.. more for him for a long time, but of course I never said or did anything, I was so afraid that he'd.... get mad and would never wanna see me again, so... But then.. this one day, when I went to his dorm, to hand out like usual...."

**FlashBack**

I knock on his door and wait. What's taking him so damn long.... Just then the door opens and the most gorgeous sight ever is standing before my eyes. Seifer, wearing only a towel 'round his waist.

"Oh hey, sorry, I was in the shower."

I nodd. "Yah..."

"You coming in?"

"Yeah..."

I enter the room and he closes the door behind me. I turn back to face him and am again unable to distract my eyes from his amazing body.

He chuckles. "I know I look good, but ugh...."

I raise my eyes to meet his. "Oh, sorry, I..."

He chuckles again and goes into the kitchenette. "Yeah. You want coffee?"

"S..sure," I mumble, sitting on the couch.

After making coffee, he sits next to me. Simultaneously, I stand up.

"I ugh... Maybe I should go."

He laughs in disbelief. "What?"

"I ugh... Could you ugh... get some clothes on?"

He stands up too. "What?"

I try not to look at him. "Yeah, ugh...."

He smirks. "Why?"

"Because.... People usually wear clothes."

Still smirking, he tilts his head and look at me. "Squall.... Is something wrong?"

"No, just..."

He takes a step closer to me. "Squaaall...."

I turn my head slightly to his direction. He's so close I could kiss him...

"No really dude, what's wrong?"

"...nothing."

He leans closer again. "You're weird, you know?"

It's too much.... I can't control myself anymore. I lean forward, press my lips on his, realize what I've just done and am just about to run outta there when a hand gabs my arm. Okay, this is it, now I'll die.

Slowly and cautiously I turn to Seifer, unable to look into his eyes. Glancing at them shows... not anger, nor rage, but.... amazement?

"I had no idea you felt the same way," he gasps and pulls me into a hug.

**End of FlashBack**

* * *


	57. Ch 56

Author's note: Hm, I'm really slow with updates nowadays, huh...? Enjoy the Random POV -chap :)

to shadow-seraph: That's okay, take your time, just let me know you're still there :P Great that you're still into the story :)

to Iskander: Aww, thankies. Well I can't make Seify the chick, now can I? ;)

to heath 999: Thanks :)

to Firefly-dreams: Thanks so much :P

* * *

-Squall's POV-

"Oh, that's so cute...."

I smile a bit. "Yeah.. thanks."

"And from that day on, you've been inseparable, right?"

"Pretty much, I guess."

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you!"

".....thanks."

"So, have you told the others yet?"

"About...? No no no, I... We couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because.... They..." They have no idea..

"They wouldn't understand?"

I look at her and into her sympathic eyes. "Exactly. They... They just wouldn't understand."

"That's just because it... It would be such a surprise for them, it would take them time to adapt."

"But still...." Could we... Really? I shake my head at the thought. "No."

She spreads her arms. "Alright, it's your choice. But wouldn't it be so much easier that way?"

Of course it would, and I've thought of that often. But no. Not in this world. "........guess so."

She stands up. "I have to go see Dr Odine now. But I promise, we'll talk more later."

"....alright."

* * *

-Selphie's POV-

Whoa! This place is-- Whoa! Those flying cars are /awesome!/ And those floating seats! I wanna ride one!

"Quistis!"

She turns to me. "Yes?"

"Can we ride one of those floating seats? Please?"

"Hm..." She looks at the tubes thoughtfully. "Are you sure they're safe?"

"Oh come _on_, Quisty, people float around with them all day!"

"Why do you need me for it anyway?" she asks, still looking a bit cautious. Hehee, she's scared!

"It's no fun alone!" It isn't. Besides, I could get lost. And in a _huuuge_ city like this...

"Take Zell with you."

"Hey, that's a good idea, Quis!"

I see her shaking her head as I run off to find Zell.

* * *

-Zell's POV-

Hyne Almighty, how could a city this big stay hidden for so long? How many people live here? Must be hundreds of thousands... Oh man...

"Zellyyy!"

I turn around just in time to dodge Selphie. "Hey, what's up?"

"You wanna take a city tour on one of those cool floating seats?"

"Yeah!"

We leave the yard of the Presidential Palace to find an intersection of one of those tubes. We don't have to go far for that, and off we go!

"Whooooa, this is so cool!" Selphie says as the seat takes off and enters the tube.

"Yeah! Wonder where this'll take us?"

After some tube cruising, we find ourselves at the shopping arcade.

"Oh cool, we can go shopping!" Selphie says, clapping her hands.

"I just hope there aren't any clothe or shoe shops here...."

"What? I coudl really use some new shoes. And a new shirt. And a new---"

"I'm getting dizzy already..."

She slaps my arm. "Stop it, Zelly. Shopping is fun."

"For girls, yeah. Guys aren't into shopping."

"Well you could be, and then you'd be cool because you'd be special."

"No, I'd be gay."

She giggles and runs ahead to look at the store windows.

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

Wonder where Squall is.... Haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he's talking with his dad. Guess I should be happy for him... Well I am, really, and not at all bitter. For real!

"Good afternoon, Seifer."

"Is it that late already?"

Quistis smiles. "Time flies when there's lots to do, hm?"

I shrug. "Not really. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, around. Selphie and Zell went for a ride on those floating seats as they call them. I don't know about Squall, but Irvine's having coffee with some girl."

"Hm."

"Do you know where Squall is?"

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Oh, he must be with Ellone."

"Ellone? She's here?"

Quistis nodds. "Yeah, I saw her this morning. She said she was looking for Squall. Oh well, I'm sure we'll see them later then. Would you care for some coffee?"

* * *


	58. Ch 57

Author's note: I seriously don't know what's wrong with me.... Is this the (in)famous writer's block I've heard so much about?

to Iskander: Ugh... no.... Thanks :P

to heath 999: Hm, nice to hear, guess.. :)

to Firefly-dreams: Oh, that review made my day :P Hm, I just can't imagine Selphie blowing stuff up.. And about Squall, maybe some day......

* * *

-Squall's POV-

Wonder where Seifer is... He wasn't in our room. Maybe he went to the city to do some exploring. Noooo, that doesn't really sound like him. He's not the type to go wander around in a strange city, he's the type who has to know where he is every single second so he can maintain the ultimate control...

"Hey Squally!"

Rrgh. I wanna punch everyone who calls me that. Which is, Selphie. "Hello Selphie."

"Have you tried one of those---"

"Floating seats yet? They're---"

"SO COOL!"

I pull back a little and look at Selphie and Zell. Are they high.....? "No, I haven't."

"You gotta!" Selphie says, bouncing up and down. Hyne, is she really my age....?

"Yeah, yeah maybe."

I start to walk away, but they can't be gotten rid of that easy. They catch me soon, and continue walking and blabbering beside me. Did I somehow give them the impression that I want company?

"And then there was this _huuuuge_---" Zell says.

"Shopping mall!"

I glance at Selphie. "Huh?"

"The shopping mall's so big and huge and large and---"

"Okay, yeah, got it."

"Oh, good afternoon."

All three of us look forward and see Quistis standing there, smiling.

"Where have you three been?"

"...nowhere."

"Here, you forgot this," Seifer says from behind Quistis and gives her her jacket. "Oh hey guys. Were you out in the city?"

"Yeah!" Selphie says and jumps up. "Did you see the shopping mall?"

Seifer chuckles. "No, have to say I didn't."

"Squall, do you know where Ellone is?" Quistis asks.

"Yeah, she went to see Laguna."

"Oh. Alright. I'm hoping to get to talk to her later."

"....yeah."

"Well children," she says, looking at all of us, one by one. Teacher mode activated. "Dinner will be served at six, so maybe you should get to your rooms and get ready."

* * *

"So what did you do today?"

Seifer turns to me. "Why? Because I came back with Quistis?"

"No reason," I reply, shrugging. Damn, is it that obvious?

"We had coffee. That's all."

I nodd. "

He sighs. "Squall.... Anyways, did you have fun with Ellone?"

"Yeah, a blast."

"Okay, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing. We talked with Ellone and she's very happy for us."

"You told her about us?"

"No, you did."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Oh well...."

"So were you out in the city with Quis?"

"Yeah, we had coffee. It's a cool place, you really should check it out. Leave the palace for a change."

"....whatever."

He chuckles and goes to the window. "You know what's bad about a city like this?"

"What?"

He turns to me, sitting on the window sill. "There's no monsters to kill here."

I shrug. "I bet the residents of the city think of that as a good thing."

"Yes, but they're not class A SeeDs, are they?"

"...guess not."

He looks out the window again. "When do you think we'll be leaving?"

"Why do you wanna leave? It's nice here. Finally some peace and quiet."

"Yeah, and that's cool and all, but I just wanna get this world saving over thing with, so life can go on like it's supposed to."

"I don't know. Maybe someone will tell us when the time comes."

He suddenly turns back to me. "By the way, have you seen Matron today?"

I shake my head. I haven't even wondered that. "No, guess she's with that weird little doctor."

"Yeah..... You think he'll really be able to do something?"

I shrug. "Maybe. They say he's good. And Esthar is the most developed country as far as I know."

"Yeah. Let's just hope she'll be okay. What's that humming sound?"

"Squall! Seifer!"

We turn to the door. Zell's there, looking frantic.

"Guys, you _gotta_ come check this out!" he says and runs away.

We glance at each other and follow him.

---

"Dear mother Hyne, what is that?!" Irvine says.

"What's happening....?" Selphie says in a whiny voice, wrenching her hands.

We're all staring up at the sky. There's... an object. It's huge. No, it gives the word 'huge' an whole new meaning. It's... enormous. More than that.

"Quistis? Do you know what that is?"

Suddenly Zell inhales sharply and we all look at him. He's still staring up, looking almost hypnotized.

"Could it really be....."

"What Zell?" Quistis asks. "Could it be what?"

"The legendary............. Lunatic Pandora?"

* * *


	59. Ch 58

Author's note: So terribly sorry for not updating. I've just been so busy with building my homepage (do check it out! You must!) and with school and all.

Thanks for the reviews... 199, huh? Should I reward the one submitting the 200th review? :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

"What do you mean we have to jump aboard that thing?" I ask.

Doctor Odine nods. "Zat iz exactly vat I'm zaying."

Damn, it's nearly impossible to understand what he's saying...

"So where is it headed?" Quistis asks.

"To ze Tear'z Point."

"And that is...?"

"It iz ze place vere ze Lunar Cry vill hit."

Argh. What's with this guy?

"Lunar what?" Selphie shrieks. "Does the moon cry?"

"Yez, it does. Zmall monzterz gather togezer and fall down onto ze planet."

"And when does this happen?"

"How the hell are we supposed to get on board that thing?" I cut in. "It just passed."

"It vill come back."

"What?!" Selphie shrieks again.

The Doctor nodds and starts to walk around the room. "It vill pass ze city zree times. Zen it vill go to ze Tear'z Point."

"Where is that?"

"Zat iz not important. You vill enter ze Pandora."

"And do _what_?" Squall asks.

"Find out vat it iz zat it'z here for."

"How can we find it out? And where did that thing come from in the first place? It's like a mile tall, how did it stay hidden all this time? Is someone controlling it? Where?"

"Zlow down, young man. You vill find it all out ven ze right time comez."

* * *

-Edea's POV-

"Oh my zweet Hyne!"

"What is it?" I ask, turning to doctor Odine. What a strange little man he is. I doubt I will ever fully understand that collar....

"Zey are planning to releaze Adel!"

"Sorceress Adel?"

"Yez, yez...." The doctor starts pacing around the room, a troubled look on his face. "Ve muzt ztop zis. Abzolutely. At once. Immediately."

"But how?"

Oh my Hyne.... Is Sorceress Ultimecia planning to use Adel to take over the world? Their powers combined..... I don't even dare think of the consenquences. Or our future. Or the lack of it...

"Mrz Edea?"

I turn to Odine. "Yes, doctor?"

"Ze only way iz.... Vi muzt zend ze children off to zpace!"

"The... space?"

"Yez, yez, ze zpace indeed. Zee, zat iz vere Zorzerezz Adel iz zealed."

"Oh yes, that's right.... So... We have to send the children - _my_ children - off to space to prevent her from being released?"

"Zat iz ze only way."

I nodd. "I will go find them then."

* * *

"Quistis?"

The young blonde turns to me, followed by all the other SeeDs.

"Matron? Do you know what's happening here?"

"I'm afraid, yes. Doctor Odine.... He said that they're planning to release Sorceress Adel."

"What? Are they crazy?!" Zell shouts.

"Who are they, exactly?" Seifer asks.

"Well, Sorceress Ultimecia, I would presume. And the Doctor also said, that the only way to prevent this from happening, is to... send you off to space."

"Woohoo!" Selphie says and jumps.

All the other children look at her and she looks embarrassed.

"What? I've always wanted to go to space."

"Selphie, this is a serious mission, it consernes the future of our planet and all the people. We won't have time for sight-seeing up there."

Seifer snorts. "What is there to see? Stars, and black. Whoa."

"Listen, children... The Doctor went to see sir Laguna, and is asking for a car. You will take it to the Lunar Gate, where you will be sent off to space. You will receive more detailed instructions once you reach the moon."

"The moon! Oh wow!" Selphie says and jumps again.

Again, all the others turn to look at her.

"Come on guys, let me find some good in all this, hm?"

* * *


	60. Ch 59

Author's note: Dum dum dum... Slowly but surely, I am gonna finish this story... :)

to Hikari Heijin: Thanks, glad that you like it :)

to Iskander: Thanks, and do check the site out :) There's a link on my bio page.. I dunno 'bout the reward, 200 just felt like such a... milestone.

---

-Squall's POV-

Whoa. The moon. I look around amazed. It's just the moon base, but still. I'm pretty fucking far from home now. We're not in Balamb anymore, Choco.

"What's so funny?"

I suppress my chuckle and turn to Seifer. "Nothing."

He raises an eyebrow, but lets it be.

"So, where is Adel going?" Quistis asks from a member of the moon personnel.

"We're afraid she might attempt to enter the Pandora," the man replies.

"The Pandora? Why?"

"She.. she might be teamed with Sorceress Ultimecia and..."

"What?" Selphie shrieks. "That's like really really bad, right?"

The man supresses a smile and nodds. "Yes, it's really really bad. Their powers put together could..."

"Destroy the world?" Seifer says.

The man spreads his arms. "Something like that, yeah."

"So what can we do to stop this?" Zell asks.

"You can enter the Pandora, find Adel and.."

"Whack her?"

"Zell," Quistis says quietly.

"No, ms Trepe, the boy is right. You must ugh.. whack her. Eliminate her."

"Right on!" Zell says and punches the air.

"How do we carry out this plan?" Quistis asks.

"We have Esthar's special spaceships here," the man says. "They're called the Ragnaroks and they're extremely handy. We will take you to one of them and you will fly back down to the Pandora. The thing is..." He looks at us, one by one. "One of you must know how to control it."

"I can!"

Everybody turns to look at Selphie. How could she possibly....

"What?" she asks. "I learn quickly."

"Very well then," the man says. "I will take you there, and give the little miss a crash course on how to handle the ship, alright?"

"Little?"

The man looks confused. "Well.. ugh..."

Selphie crosses her arms and looks stubborn. "I may be little, but I'm still smart and an excellent fighter. Please apologize immediately."

The man glances helplessly at Quistis, who shrugs. Then the man turns back to Selphie.

"I... I'm sorry, miss."

"Apology accepted!"

"Ugh... Can we go now?"

---

The moon looks so beautiful from up close....

"Is that it?" Quistis asks.

We all look at the direction she's pointing at. What we see is a huge, red, dragon-shaped vehicle. Oh man, that's cool... I bet it's fast too. Wonder if we really should let Selphie in charge of that thing...?

"Hm, wouldn't mind flying one of those myself," Seifer mumbles to me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Alright, SeeDs. Ready to board the Ragnarok?" the man asks.

---

"This thing is _huge_!!" Selphie shouts as we stand in the hall. Or the hangar. Whatever it's called.

"Yes, so it is," the man mutters and turns to Quistis. "Ms Trepe, may I see you in private for a second?"

They walk away from us and enter a door.

"You think we can go check out the cockpit now?" Selphie asks me.

I shrug.

"I'm gonna go try and find it! Zell, will you come with me?"

"Can I come too?" Irvine asks.

So the three of them leave. As soon as they're out the door, Seifer turns to me.

"We haven't had a moment alone in a while," he says and runs his fingers thru my hair.

"I know... Maybe after this..."

"After what? This has already gotten out of hand, this was supposed to be a simple mission of assassinating the Sorceress, but since Deling City, nothing has gone as planned."

"Yeah... But---"

"Hyne knows it could be months before we get back to Garden and have a moment of rest."

"I think it's the best thing to do, take care of everything at once."

"Yeah, maybe it is but still..." He wraps his arms around me. "I miss you."

---

-Quistis's POV-

"What is it?" I ask the man as we've left the children in the other room.

"It's just that...." He scratches his head. "Are you sure they're capable of handling this?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean.. they're just children."

I smile. "Listen, mister....."

"Oh you can call me Chak."

"Alright, Chak. They might be young, but they are well trained and all very talented fighters."

"That doesn't solve everything, ms Trepe."

I smile and shake my head. "I know it doesn't. But they are smart, and they can handle themselves really well."

"I guess I'll have to trust you. But I have to say, ms Trepe, that I still have my doubts."

"Don't worry about them. And please, do call me Quistis."

He smiles. "Alright, Quistis then. May I ask you one more question?"

"Of course."

He takes a step closer to me. "I would like to know if... if you're seeing anyone."

----


	61. Ch 60

Author's note: ....bop bop shu bop.

to Iskander: Thank you, for the review and the guestbook message

to Omega Weapon: The link to my website is on my bio page. Thanks :)

to Shadow-Seraph: Hehee, yeah, computers suck I'm getting a new one today, by the way. Yay, thanks

to heath 999: Thankies :)

to Greyon Hell: Welcome back I love this fic too, and I'm dying to do a sequel... Just as long and epic as this... I used to have an idea, but I dunno if it'll work out. We'll see :)

---

-Selphie's POV-

Oh _man_, this is _soooo_ cool!

"Be careful there, Sefie."

I spin my head around to face Irvine. "What did you just call me?"

He spreads his arms, looking innocent and cute. "Sefie. I always used to call you that."

"Always..?"

"When we were kids. We were best friends, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Hyne, how did I forget Irvy?

The door opens and closes.

"So, how does it look like?" the man asks, walking up to me. Man, he looks really down.

"Looks great! What's wrong, sir?"

He looks at me, kinda confused. Poor thing. Wonder what happened? "Huh?"

"Well you look kinda... down."

"Oh, that. It's ugh.. it's nothing. So you think you can handle this?"

"Sure thing!"

"Good. I'll show you the basic controls and you can drop me off to Esthar."

---

-Squall's POV-

"Hi guys."

I quickly release my hold on Seifer, and turn around to find Quistis. "H-hi Quistis."

She smiles. "Don't worry Squall, I already know."

"W-w.." I glance up at Seifer, who spreads his arms.

"I didn't tell her. She figured it out."

I turn to look at Quistis, who nodds slowly.

"Yeah," she says. "So ugh... shall we go to the cockpit? I think we'll be leaving soon."

The rest three of the gang and the man who came with us are in the cockpit. I still don't understand how he dares let Selphie in control of the ship....

"Woohoo!" she shouts. "Here we goooo!"

Zell looks quite as hyped as she does. Quistis is sitting on one of the seats, looking preoccupied. The man glances at her every now and then. Wonder what they talked about?

"--doesn't trust us at all and thinks we're just kids."

I turn to Seifer. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I just said that the man probably asked Quistis whatta hell she's doing, letting us do this kinda thing, since we're just kids."

"Yeah but you're older than Quistis."

He shakes his head. "Nope. She's older than me, by a few months or so."

"Oh. Didn't know that."

He nodds. "Well anyways, the point still remains."

"Yeah."

We stand quietly, staring at the clouds passing by the windshield.

"What?"

Seifer looks at me confused. "Huh?"

"What point do you mean?"

"That the man thinks we're just kids."

"But Quistis---"

"He probably just doesn't know how old Quistis is."

"Hey Squall," Zell says, coming to us.

"Zell."

He glances around and leans closer to me. "Did you see the way that guy's looking at Quis? Man, he's totally in love."

I nodd. "Yeah."

Zell chuckles and goes back to Selphie.

"When did Zell become a gossiper?" Seifer asks quietly.

"Is that Esthar?" Selphie asks. "It is, isn't it?"

The man next to her nodds. "Yeah, that's it. Just park somewhere right outside the city."

"Okay!"

"I showed you how to park, didn't I? First you go lower and lower and then---"

I turn to Seifer. "So how bad is this Adel-person, exactly?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Pretty bad, guess. All we have on her is stories, but if they've taken the trouble to seal her up in space, there must be some good reason for that."

"What did she do, try to take over the world?"

He shrugs again. "Something like that, I guess."

"So do we have any chances against her?"

He smirks. "What, us? OF course, we're the best SeeDs ever."

---


	62. Ch 61

Author's note: Only two reviews...? Hm... Well, my new comp is up and running, and it's hard trying to concentrate on real life, when I just feel like playing FFVIII all the time... :)

to Iskander: Thanks andI will :)

to Omega Weapon: Heh, thanks :)

---

-Seifer's POV-

What are those guys doing here? What do we need them for?

"Hi again, Squall," the president pants. "Nice to see you, again."

Squall nodds, mumbles something and turns to me. "Are they absolutely necessary on this mission?" he asks thru gritted teeth.

I shrug. "Not my decision."

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Laguna says, looking around. "I've always wanted to ride this thing. Plus, the name sounds so cool!"

I saw Squall shake his head slowly. There's no possible way those two are related...

"Are we ready?" Selphie asks from the first pilot's seat.

Quistis turns to look at all of us. "Alright everybody, now make sure you're properly junctioned. We can never be too prepared."

After a short ride, we see the enormous structure ahead of us.

"My Hyne, how big is it?" Selphie asks as she carefully steers us closer.

"Three miles," the man mumbles.

"Holy mother!" Selphie shrieks and shakes her head. "So, how do we get in?"

"You just simply crash into it."

All turn to look at him.

"Are you crazy?" Zell asks. "You'll kill us all!"

The man chuckles and shakes his head. "Actually, not. It's protected by an energy shield, true, but the Ragnarok can pass it. We will enter the Pandora, unharmed."

"Just like that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Let me show you," he says and goes to Selphie. "This here is the main cannon. And these operate the machine guns. The best way is to use the machine guns on the shields, to weaken them. Then, when we're thru the shield, there's still the Pandora walls, so fire the main cannon at it and it'll make a hole big enough for us."

"And you're sure about this?" Quistis asks, frowning a little.

"Positive," the man replies without turning to look at her.

"So, are you kids ready for the final briefing?" Laguna asks.

We turn to him.

"Guess we are," Squall mumbles.

"Alright. First, you will enter the Pandora, find Adel and defeat her. Now, she will need to pass on her powers when she is killed. Who is willing to accept them?"

All, somehow naturally, turn to look at Quistis.

"What, me?" she says. "No no, I couldn't, I'm your leader."

"That leaves Selphie then," Irvine says, frowning a little.

She turns to look at us. "Really...? Me? A Sorceress?"

Laguna nodds. "Someone needs to take her powers."

"Oh cool!" Selphie says then. "I'll take them!"

Laguna chuckles. "Very well. Then, we will just have to wait for Ultimecia to possess Selphie. That'll be hard, you think you can take it?"

"Sure thing!"

"Alright. Then, Ellone will send you both back in time, then bring only Selphie back and then you will head to the future, to the compressed time!"

"Sounds.... fricki," Zell says.

---

-Squall's POV-

I'm not usually high-strung or anything, but I do feel like holding on to Seifer as we approach the Pandora like a bunch of crazy kamikazes.

"Hold ooon!"

We sit down and hold on to the chairs as the dragon hits the shield. It bounces back slightly, then keeps going forward. Something that looks like claws appear from both sides.

"Hyne, what are those?" Zell asks.

"They're Rok's paws!" Selphie says while trying to operate them.

"Paws?" I turn to Seifer. "Do dragon's have paws?"

He smirks. "This one apparently does."

Not long, and we're inside the Pandora.

Selphie sighs and leans back in her chair. "Phew. That was something."

"Excellent work, young woman," the man says.

"Whoa, some ship this is," Zell says.

"The finest specimen of Esthar's high technology," Quistis says quietly.

"It truly is," the man mumbles, glancing at her.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Zell asks, bouncing up from his seat. "Let's go kick some ass!"

---


	63. Ch 62

Author's note: Slight Rinoa-bashing here.... That's right, our favorite bitch returns.... :)

to shadow-seraph: Yay :) Thankies. But I don't wanna end this fic..... I've been thinking about a sequel (yes,I have a serious addiction to sequels)...

to Iskander: Thanks :)

to Omega Weapon: Hehee, yup. Thanks :)

---

-Seifer's POV-

"Quite a mess we've made here," I note amusedly.

"So where do we start looking?" Irvine asks, looking around in the mess we've made. "Don't really feel like mindlessly wandering around."

"Yeah, it's three miles high!" Selphie says.

"Maybe we should divide into teams," Quistis says. "Squall, maybe you can...?"

"No," Squall says. "Just like you said onboard the Ragnarok, you're the leader. You make the teams. That's what leaders do. They lead."

Quistis hangs her head low, then looks up at us and clears her throat. "Alright then. Squall, you will go with Selphie and Zell. Seifer and Irvine will come with me."

---

"Man, there are a lot of monsters here," Irvine says after yet another battle.

"And a lot of tubes," I mumble. "Where the hell are we supposed to go?"

After the current tube and thru a doorway, we find ourselves in a huge hall with three elevators. And some monsters, of course...

"I know her tactics," Irvine pants after the monsters have been taken care of. "She's trying to exhaust us with all these extra monsters, so we wouldn't have the energy to go up against her anymore."

Quistis glances at him. "Nice theory, Irvine, but I beg to differ."

Trying to ignore, I have moved to the top of the stairs that begin from the middle of the room. They seem to go down and down to---

"What's there, Seifer?"

I turn to face Quistis, who has come next to me. "Nothing. They seem to end at the wall."

"Hm. That's weird."

"Ugh, guys, you think we oughta try the elevators?" Irvine asks.

So we take elevator number two, because three is how we got there. Two leads to the same tube as three. So we return to the hall, and try out number one.

---

-Squall's POV-

"You again!" Zell shouts.

The Sorceress's Knight laughs at us. "Ah, the SeeDs have returned...."

"We thought you died," Selphie says.

"Well, I'm just not that easy to kill."

"Are you still trying to keep up with that Sorceress's Knight -thing?" I ask him.

He jumps down from whatever platform he's been standing on. "The Knight has retired."

"But you're still on Ultimecia's side?"

He laughs again. I take that as a yes.

Zell raises his fists and takes a battle stance. "Does this mean we have to kill you /again/?"

Halfway thru the battle, the rest of the gang rushes in.

"So you found the traitor," Seifer says as he joins us.

"I have brought a surprise for you pitiful SeeDs!" he says. "Soldier, will you..."

A soldier in a Galbadian uniform walks to us from behind the platform, holding a struggling... girl?

"Seifer! Save me!" she shouts.

Oh Hyne, she's the girl from the balcony at the ball....

"May I introduce you to the next Sorceress?" Roos says.

"Seifeeerrr!!" she keeps screaming.

"Shut up!" is his reply.

Roos grabs the girl's arm and starts walking past us. "I'll be taking her to Adel now. You guys can do whatever you want, you won't be able to stop me anyway."

And he walks away. We all look at each other.

"What was Rinoa doing here?" Selphie asks.

Zell shrugs. "Roos kidnapped her."

"We have to go save her! She's such a nice girl," Selphie says.

"I had no idea you were familiar with her, Seifer," Zell says glancing at him.

Seifer looks back at him with a scolding look. "Alright people, let's go save the bitch or whatever."

We return to the hall outside the room and look around. Our journey seems to continue upwards....

---

-Seifer's POV-

After a couple of catwalks, we find ourselves in another hall, with Adel at the far wall and Roos walking towards her, holding the still struggling Rinoa.

"Roos, please... Please don't do this..."

Adel seems to be moving closer.... I had no idea she was that huge. Hyne, she's like ten feet tall! Maybe even taller... Gee, and it came as a surprise she was evil? Tch.

Well, guess we have to rescue the little whiny princess now, so I raise Hyperion. "Alright Roos, let her go."

"Seifer! I knew you'd come!" she shrieks.

"Oh shut up already," I reply. "You wanna be saved or not?"

Roos glances at us and laughs. "Too late, SeeDs," he says and throws Rinoa in front of Adel. Her seal starts breaking and she reaches for Rinoa, still sitting helpless on the floor. Hynedammit, get up and run! Nooo, I have to be saved...

----


	64. Ch 63

Author's note: So sorry for not updating.....

to Omega Weapon: No, she won't die, at least not yet :) And thanks for visiting my website, but why not sign the guestbook?

to Hikari Heijin: Thanks and yups :)

to Shadow-Seraph: Ah, we think so alike, the Seifer&Rinoa-thing is soo..... disgusting. Unnatural. So unlike Seify. Well, I never want this story to end, that's why I gotta think of a sequel....

to Iskander: Hehee, thanks :)

---

-Squall's POV-

While beating Adel, we realize that we have to keep Rinoa alive too, by curing her every now and then. Like we have time for that right now. Like she hasn't caused us enough trouble already. Well, at least she stopped screaming Seifer's name. Hyne, that can really make a guy paranoid...

Well, after all, Adel was defeated and Rinoa saved. Then when Adel collapsed, and Rinoa had been dragged out of there, Selphie ran to Quistis and they spoke for a while, but I couldn't hear what they said. Then, Quistis nodded and walked up to Adel. Then Laguna rushed in with Sis...

"Alright Ellone, go!" Laguna shouts.

A pilar of light appears around Ellone, then around Quistis. Then Quistis collapses.

"Good, good, now bring Quistis back."

She slowly stands up. "I was... inside Adel. The young Adel."

Laguna nodds. "Ultimecia's inside Adel. Exactly as she wanted." He turns to look at all of us. "Alright kids, are you ready? The time compression is about to begin. Do you remember everything I told you? Love, friendship, courage. Stay strong!"

Suddenly the wall where Adel came from, starts flickering.

"Is this is?" Selphie asks quietly, hiding behind my back. "Is this the time compression?"

Then the wall somehow sucks itself in and us with it. We're floating... in the sky. We're falling.... Thru bubbles. The bubbles, they show flashes of our lives. Hyne, wonder if there's anything with me and Seifer in it?

Before I know it, we've fallen thru the bubbles and we hit water.

"What's happening..?" Selphie asks in a whiny voice.

We can talk? In the water?

"It's the time compression," Quistis replies, as the bottom of the water disappears and we're in the sky again.

Birds.. lots of birds. A big flock. They scream...

"Where are they taking us?" Selphie shrieks.

I look around, to notice that the birds have formed a tunnel. We're moving fast, thru the tunnel. Then the tunnel ends and we're in...

"Deling City?" Zell asks.

I look around in a room I've never seen before. "What is this place?"

"This is Deling City's Presidential Residence," Zell explains. "This is where Edea was."

"Right in that chair!" Selphie shrieks again and points at the far wall.

There's a chair on the other side of the room. It's empty... Then not. Edea's sitting in it. She stands up.. And there's two Edeas. Three Edeas.... countless Edeas. Slowly, she turns to us and.. she's not Edea.

"Who is that?" Zell asks.

"I don't know, but she doesn't seem all that friendly," Seifer says, drawing Hyperion.

She, whoever she is, has come closer, and like Seify said, isn't looking all that friendly towards visitors.

"Is she a Sorceress?" Irvine asks. "Quistis, can you tell?"

"I ugh... I think she is," Quis says.

"To hell with her then," Seifer mumbles and attacks her.

"Seifer no!" Quistis shouts. "She might be Matron..."

After receiving a hit, the Sorceress lets out the creepiest laughter ever, starts spinning around, fades and disappears.

"Timber?!" Zell shouts.

The Sorceress is before us again.

"Hynedamn her," Seifer says and attacks again. The same pattern repeats: laughter, spin, fade, disappear. And she's taking us with her again. We seem to be at.. Balamb beach.

"How long's she gonna keep this going?" Seifer growls.

"Maybe if we don't hit her, she'll---" Quistis says.

"Like hell she will stop," Zell says suddenly and rushes forward to punch her.

And again, she does likes before and we find ourselves on a walkway in Esthar.

"Whatta hell is she doing?" Irvine asks. "Why is she taking us to all these places?"

"These are the places that we've been to lately," Quistis says. "She's making us relive our journey---"

"I haven't been to Balamb beach in years!" Zell says.

"I have," I say.

"Yeah, me too," Seifer says and everybody looks at us.

"What?" I ask. "It's a nice, calm place. I like to go there to---."

I'm interrupted by a gunshot, then a laughter.

The next place she takes us to, is the Training Center of our very own Balamb Garden.

"Well, at least we've all been here," Seifer notes before slashing the Sorceress again.

The surroundings change again.

"I don't recognize this place...." Zell says, looking around in the snowy forest-

"I do," Irvine says. "I've been training here a couple of times."

"How long will she keep doing this?" I ask Seifer.

"Well she can't go on forever, can she?"

"How do we know?" Quistis asks. "Maybe fighting her isn't the answer-- Selphie!"

"Sorry," she manages to reply before we find ourselves right outside B-Garden.

"What-- What's this for?" Seifer asks.

"Let's just get this over with," I say and go hit her.

The next place I don't recognize.

"Is this the Pandora?" Selphie asks.

"It sure looks like it," Quistis replies and apparently decides fighting the traveling Sorceress is the best option.

"What the fuck?" Seifer asks, looking around. "What's this place?"

"I don't know...." I say.

"Doesn't look familiar..." Selphie says.

"I know!" Zell says. "I've seen pictures of this place, it's---"

"Look at the Sorceress!" Selphie suddenly screams.

The Sorceress before us has... changed. She's not the tall, thin figure anymore, she's more like... a worm. She's squirming on the ground, ready to attack.

But Seifer's quicker, and the next thing we know is.... Really weird.

"Well this I sure as hell don't recognize," Irvine says.

"Now! This is our chance, let's kill her now!" Quistis says, waving the whip.

We all deliver a series of different hits at the wormy creature. Finally, she seems dead. Or it.

"What is-- The orphanage!" Selphie says and breaks into a smile. "We're home! We're back home, guys!"

Quistis shakes her head slowly. "I'm afraid this won't be the end of it, Selphie."

"What's that?!" Zell shouts.

We all look at the direction he's pointing at.

"That must be where Ultimecia's at," I note to Seifer, who nodds.

We all look at each other.

"Shall we.....?" Quistis asks with a repressed voice. I guess she's afraid too...

---


	65. Ch 64

Author's note: Super-duper-extra-sorry for such a long break... I dunno, haven't been feeling inspired and had a pretty busy xmas.. Well anyways, I tried to make this chap a little longer to make up for it.

And you don't have to worry, there'll be a couple of more chapters. :)

to Shadow-Seraph: Thanks :) But I still have no idea for the sequel... I want it to have a real story with a plot, like this one. Open for any ideas :)

to Iskander: Thank you :) And noooo, not yet...... :)

to Hikari Heijin: Thanks :)

to Dante Leonhart: Whoa, congratulations. Quite an achievement. And thank you so much! :) I'm glad you like my story, but next time, go with cholocate, I don't like vanilla :)

to Omega Weapon: Well I thought that Quistis might still be the more reasonable choice.. I don't dare think of Selphie as a sorceress :) Thanks and also a big thank you for signing my guestbook :)

And a special thanks to angels obsession too, in case she's still reading this :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

We've made our way to the backyard, by the sea. The whole place is in ruins, but there's.... chains. On the ground. And... dead SeeDs. White SeeDs.

"The SeeDs of the future," Squall mumbles, walking among them.

I suddenly feel like holding him. I'd want to tell him it's all gonna work out but.... how can I be sure? None of us really knows what we'll be up against in that castle over there..

"Well?" Quistis asks quietly.

We all turn to her.

"......shall we.. go?" she asks, looking at all of us, one by one.

"...we have to," Squall says.

"No, we don't," I say. "We can run like cowards and leave this to someone else. But we won't. We will go up there and end all this, all at once."

Quistis looks at me for a while, then nodds. "He's right. We will take care of this. We will go up there and do what needs to be done."

We all look at the castle, then at each other. None of us wants to take the first step. But after all, Squall is the first one of us to break the stillness, and the silence.

"Let's go guys," he almost whispers and starts walking towards the biggest chain.

We all follow him. It takes us forever to get closer to the castle. It seems to be anchored into our world with dozens of chains. I take a brief look around. Is this even our world anymore? I doubt it.

"It's huge," Selphie whispers, with somekinda frightened admiration in her voice.

The sky all around us is now filled with black clouds, the castle just floating in the middle, like some wicked boat in the darkest ocean.

We walk and walk, and finally we reach the front stairs. As we all just stand still, afraid to proceed, the door opens and lets out blue smoke.

"Whoa," Zell says quietly.

"It's like it's inviting us to come in," Quistis says.

"It'd be rude not to go then," I say and enter, the others close behind me.

* * *

-Squall's POV-

Quistis divided us into two teams, and of course the two best fighters can't be in one team, so I'm with Irvine and Selphie. I'm amazed Quistis put Zell and Seifer into the same team, but then again, she'll be there herself too, to make sure they don't start fighting or anything.

"Squall?"

I turn to Selphie. "What is it?"

"Where should we go?"

I look around. "Since the others went thru that door, I'd go up those stairs."

Atop the stairs awaits a surprise...

"It's Spinxhara!"

I look at Irvine. "How do you know?" I ask, even tho I think it's not all that relevant...

He shrugs while loading his gun. "I used to have his card."

Even with our abilities sealed, it's not that difficult to defeat. After the battle, we get to choose which ability to unseal. I'm very much pro magic.

"GFs!" Selphie says. "They would help us out a lot."

"I would go for Limit Breaks," Irvine says. "'Cause then we could probably beat them faster, and---"

"Yes, but with our magic we could heal ourselves and each other, and so we wouldn't need GFs," I say. "Besides, we could also beat them faster with magic."

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

"Hey, what's happening?" Quistis asks, looking around.

"Nothing, why?" I ask, turning to her. "The hallway's empty. There's nothing here."

"No, I mean..."

"Magic!" Zell shouts. "I can use my magic again!" he says, curing himself.

"The others must've found something," I say. "Let's go now, we're not gonna find anything standing here."

From the end of the hallway we enter a door on the right and find ourselves in a big room.

"Man, this place is trashed," Zell says, looking around. "Hey Seif, where you going?"

I don't bother answering him. I enter the big double doors on the back of the room.

"What didcha find?" Zell asks behind my back.

I sigh and step aside to let him see the courtyard.

"Cool," he says and walks towards the fountain. "What's in here?" he mumbles as he enters the doorway on the right.

"What did you find, boys?" Quistis asks.

"Zell went to the right," I reply. "Maybe we should go cover his back."

"Don't bother," he says, returning to us. "It's nothing but the dungeons, and they're locked anyways."

I shrug. "Should we go back then?"

"And I don't _need_ anyone covering my back, thank you very much," he mumbles.

* * *

-Squall's POV-

"Left, right or straight forward?" Irvine asks like a game show host.

"Straight forward!" Selphie replies with a jump.

I pull the huge door open.

"What do you see, what do you see?" Selphie asks.

"A... balcony," I say and enter. Yup, it's an indoor balcony of somekind.

"Cool!" Selphie says behind my back.

"You think we can use that chandelier to walk across to the other side?" Irvine asks.

I shrug. "It's worth a try."

But as soon as we're all standing on it, it starts to wobble.

"Get back!!"

Selphie has tried ot jump back even before I shouted, but she's too late and we all fall down onto the room below. The fall's not that long and I believe we're all unharmed.

"Hyne, you scared me."

I spin and around and face Seifer. "How did you get here?"

"Thru that door."

I turn around and see the door he's pointing at. "Oh."

"What's behind those doors over there?" Selphie asks.

"A courtyard, leading to the dungeons," Seifer replies.

"So what have you got here?" Irvine asks.

"We're opening this hatch," Zell says, pointing at the floor. "It's a little loose, we think there maybe something under here."

"Cool."

"Is there anything else on the courtyard?"

"A fountain," Zell says.

"Oh cool!"

I glance at Selphie, who looks remorseful.

"Sorry. I like fountains."

"Well, you check out the hatch, and we'll return upstairs," I tell Seifer.

He nodds and kneels back down to it. "Guys, there's some stairs here."

* * *


	66. Ch 65

Author's note: Alright, the gallery puzzle here... Sorry if it seems that I wasted a lot of time solving this here, but I really like this puzzle, it's interesting, very logical, and reminds me of the 7th Guest great game, have you played? You should. Besides, Seify gets to be the star :)

And in other news, I'm starting to write a new SeiferxZell fic :) It'll be called Stop Crying Your Heart Out, so be sure to read it :)

to JadeAlmasy: Aww, thanks so much :)

to Hikari Heijin: Thanks, I love it too :)

to angelsobsession: The special thanks was for signing my guestbook :) Thanks so much and yes, I'll try to add some romance in the end ;)

to Iskander: Heh, thanks ;)

* * *

-Squall's POV-

Well, here we are, at the intersection atop the stairs again.

"Left or right?" Irvine asks, keeping up with his game show host -role.

"Right!" Selphie says, jumping again.

I sigh and we take a small stairs to the right. Then down some more stairs.

"Oh wow, look!" Selphie says, pointing down.

"Yes?"

"It's the main hall!"

"...yes?"

She shrugs. "Nothing. Just thought it looked cool."

"Sure," I mumble and open one of the two doors.

"What's in there?" Selphie asks, jumping behind my back to see over my shoulder into the room.

"It appears to be... an art gallery," I reply, opening the door wide open and entering the room. It truly is an art gallery, lit by chandeliers and with amazing paintings on the walls.

"Wow, this one is cool," Selphie says, walking up to the biggest painting in the middle of the room, opposite to the stairway.

"What's its name?" Irvine asks, walking up to it too.

"It's too faint to read..."

"Whoa, look at all these paintings!" Selphie says, walking around. "Ignus."

"It means fire," I say.

"Really? Cool!" she says, moving onto the next painting. "Inan...dantia. What does it mean, Squall?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Seifer would."

"Hey, the door's locked!" Selphie says after trying the door between the two paintings.

"You think we gotta find something here to get out?" Irvine asks. "Like a... key, or something?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," I say.

"But where do we look?"

I look around the room. The stairway leads to catwalks with more paintings. "I think...."

The others turn to look at me, waiting.

"I think that the paintings are the answer."

"The paintings? Well which ones?"

"I don't know," I mumble, scratching the back of my head. Seifer would know, he's good at these things.

"Well you're the boss, you decide on what to do," Irvine says.

"I....."

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna go get Seifer."

"What?"

"He's good at puzzles. I'm sure he can figure it out."

"You know what," Irvine says. "We can't have two members in one party and four in the other. How about I go find the others and tell Seifer to come to you guys?"

"You're leaving us?" Selphie asks.

"I'll see you soon," he replies, stroking her hair.

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

Never thought walking alone in the castle would be so... well not scary, I'm not scared of this place, but.... well, kinda unnerving. You never know what's gonna jump up from the shadows. I try to whistle to keep myself in a light mood. Soon I'll get to be with Squall again, and then everything'll be alright.

"But what does it _mean_?" I hear Selphie ask when I enter the door.

"Hey guys."

Squall spins around. "Seifer, so good that you came."

"So you're having some kind of an emergency here?" I ask, looking around in the candle lit room. Quite cozy, actually. The first sane-looking room in the castle.

"Yeah, we think it's a puzzle."

"A puzzle, eh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I like puzzles...

"I know, that's why I sent Irvine to get you."

"So, what kind of puzzle?"

"Well we think it has something to do with the paintings."

"Yeah, over there's Ignus, which means fire," Selphie explains. "And then on the other side of the door is Inandantia, but we don't know what it means."

"It means flood."

"Really? Oh cool! And then, in the corner, there's ugh... Iudicium."

"Judgement...."

"Fire, flood, judgement," Squall says. "What do you think they mean?"

I shrug. "Impossible to say yet. What's that painting?" I ask, nodding at the painting behind them.

"Ugh, it says Intervigilium."

"That's sleep."

Squall shakes his head. "Still makes no sense."

"Well let's go upstairs and have a look."

I climb the stairs, followed by Squall and Selphie.

"Oh wow, what a pretty lady!"

"Not yet, Selphie. We have Vigil here."

"What's that?"

"Watchman, a guard," I say, walking to the right and around a corner. "Vividarium."

"That's Garden, right?"

I look at Squall and smile. "Very good."

He smiles a bit and looks away. "So what do all these paintings have in common?"

"Don't know yet, but let's look at all of them first and then decide."

"Venus!"

We turn to look at Selphie.

"It says Venus! That's love, right?" she asks.

"Yes, it's love."

We return to the stairs and proceed past them.

"An eagle," Squall says quietly. "What does Viator mean?"

"A messenger..."

"Hey, it's a swordfish!" Selphie says and giggles.

"What does it say?"

"Xiphias. Does it mean swordfish?"

"Yeah, it does. Now let's take a look at the pretty lady. What does it say under the picture?"

"Ugh... It's a long word, it says... Xera..meli..nae."

"I think that means.. Red clothes."

"Cool! There's two more paintings here," she says, moving to the end of the catwalk.

"Xystus and... what does it say, Inaudax?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"They mean three-lined road and cowardice."

"So that's all the paintings then."

"What do you think?" Selphie asks.

I look around the gallery again. This sure is a tough one... But not to worry, I'll figure it out. Somehow....

What the-- I move closer to the barrier and look down.

"What is it, Seif?" Squall asks, following me.

"There's a clock," I say. "On the floor."

"Yeah, so it seems."

"Well what time is it then?" Selphie asks, followed by a little giggle.

"There's three pointers. Four, six and eight."

"You think it's somehow relevant?"

"I don't know... yet."

Ignus... Inandantia... Iudicium.. Interviglium... Vigil.. Vividarium... And Inaudax. There's five names beginning with I. Venus and Viator... Four beginning with V. And three with X.

I. II. III. IV. IX. One, two, three, four, nine... Five paintings.

V. VI. VII. VIII. Five, six, seven, eight. Four paintings.

X, XI, XII. Ten, eleven, twelve.

"Seifer?"

"Shht."

Three paintings. That's twelve paintings altogether. Like the twelve hours of the clock.

"What's he doing?" Selphie whispers.

I turn to them. "I solved it."

"What?!" Selphie shrieks as I run down the stairs, faintly realizing they're following me.

I walk up to the main painting with no name. Twelve options appear. The names of the other paintings. I choose four, six and eight. Vividarium, Intervigilium, Viator. The name tag under the name now says "Vividarium et Intervigilium et Viator."

"In the Garden sleeps the Messenger," I mumble.

"Oh Hyne, Seifer, how can you be so smart?" Squall asks and kisses me.

Selphie gasps.

Squall pulls back and closes his eyes. "I didn't just do that... did I just do that?"

I nodd. "You did just do that."

He turns to face Selphie slowly.

"I knew it!" she says. "I knew it and nobody would believe me!"

"Please don't tell anyone," Squall says cautiously.

"Of course not!"

Squall sighs.

"You have to do it yourself."

"What?"

She nodds, looking self-sufficient for some reason. "Of course you have to tell them. You can't go on hiding forever. How long have you been hiding?"

He glances at me. "Three years, maybe."

"Three _years_?! Hyne Almighty..."

"Well anyways, the puzzle is solved," I say.

"Oh, right! Great work, Seifer, you're so smart!" Selphie says. "Hey, maybe the door's open now!" And she runs to it.

"What did you say it means?" Squall asks me.

"In the Garden sleeps the Messenger."

He frowns. "What do you think it means?"

I shrug. "I have no idea. But the Garden can't be a coincidence."

"Sleeps the Messenger... Maybe it refers to a SeeD?"

"A SeeD that Ultimecia knew, maybe?"

"Sounds reasonable. But why is he a Messenger? And why does he sleep?"

I shrug and look at the painting again. It's changed. It used to be gray and cloud, now it's lighter and shows ruins of some kind. "Wonder what that place is."

Squall shrugs too. "Maybe some place important to our dear hostess. Which reminds me..." He looks up, over my shoulder. "You think that woman in the red dress.... could be Ultimecia herself? When she still was... normal? If she ever was, that is...."

I look at the painting too. "I don't know, maybe. Could well be. But why all the other paintings? Are they important too? The story of her life? Allegories, maybe?"

"Guys, are you coming?" Selphie asks from the next room. "I found a really cool place!"

* * *


	67. Ch 66

Author's note: ...........

to Hikari Heijin: Thanks and yeah, he is :)

to Iskander: Of course he is :)

to angelsobsession: Thanks and I don't mind at all :)

to Firefly-Dreams: Heh, thanks and you're welcome :) And thanks for all the reviews

* * *

-Squall's POV-

Stupid, Leonhart, stupid stupid stupid... How can you lose self-control like that? Oh well, it's Selphie, she understands. Don't even dare think what would've followed if you would've done that in front of Seifer or Zell.... Well Quistis, she already knows.

"Wo-hoa, guys come check this out!"

Seifer smiles and shakes his head, and we follow Selphie down the stairs.

It's a basement of some kind... With two flood canals on the floor and two doors.

"It's locked," Selphie says from the further one.

"Well this one's open, so I don't see a problem," Seifer says, entering the nearer door.

"Where did the other party go?" I ask him once we're in the corridor.

"Left from the main stairs."

"Oh by the way, what did you find under the hatch?"

"A wine cellar," he says. "We fought a monster there, and unsealed Limit Breaks."

"Oh, cool."

The enter a room with a statue in it. It's holding something...

"Guys!"

I turn around. "What is it?"

"The door, it closed behind us!" Selphie says, trying to open it. "It's locked! And there's no other way out!"

"Calm down, we'll figure something out," Seifer says.

I take the item from the statue. It appears to be a key. "Maybe this'll open it."

"Face my wrath for seeking thy sealed power...."

"What is that thing?"

"Appears to be a Red Giant," Seifer says calmly, drawing Hyperion.

"What magic should we use?" I ask. "I doubt physical attacks will be that effective."

"I don't know, see what works best. I'd suggest maybe Water, since it's metal, and maybe Demi, it usually works well on anything."

Well, we see that Demi is the way to go. We decide to unseal Resurrection, just in case.

The key from the statue in fact does open the door back to the basement, so we return the same way we got in.

"Now what? Do we go back up or...." Selphie asks, looking from me to Seifer and back.

There's something in the water... Something shimmering...

"Squall? What now?" Selphie asks as I cross the small bridge and kneel down by the water.

I reach my hand into the water and grab it. I pull it up and-- it's another key.

"It's a key," I say.

"Maybe it fits into that lock in that other door," Selphie says, just as the same thought crosses my own mind.

It does work, and the door reveals an armory.

"Whoa, look at all these armors!" Selphie says, walking down the main corridor.

"Face my wrath for seeking thy sealed power...."

"Again?" Seifer says with a little sigh, drawing Hyperion again. "What do we unseal this time?"

"I'd go with Draw, maybe."

"GFs!" Selphie says, preparing for attack. "Why can't we unseal our GFs?"

"We don't need them here, Selphie."

After the battle, we continue our discussion and we manage to convince Selphie that we'll be needing Draw more than GFs. If I was to choose, I would unseal the GFs last or not at all.

"Wonder what the others are up to....?" Selphie says.

* * *

-Quistis's POV-

"We can't get back up anymore!" Zell says.

"Hold on, there's a door here," Irvine says, walking to the door.

"I think we should get to the other side," I say, looking up.

"We'll need the other for that, I believe," Irvine says, then enters the door. "Ni-hice...."

"What's there?"

"A long corridor."

"Where does it lead to?"

"I don't know yet..."

We walk to the other end of the corridor, and Zell spots a door on the right.

"It's locked," he says after trying it.

I feel like I'm missing something here....

"Quistis?" Irvine's voice asks.

"Huh?"

"He asked where should we go now."

"I ugh..."

"What is it?"

"I can't help but feel like I've missed something."

"Like what?"

"I don't kn-- That courtyard!"

"What about it?" Zell asks.

"There was another door, wasn't there?"

"Where?"

"Straight ahead. You only checked the dungeon, then we went back. I'm sure there was a door, but it was so dark outside that I couldn't really tell...."

"You saying we should go back there?"

* * *

"Well congrats Quisty, there is a door," Irvine says as we enter the courtyard again.

I walk up to it and open it. "Oh wow...."

The guys appear behind my back.

"Whatwhatwhat?" Zell asks, jumping to see over Irvine's shoulder.

"It's a chapel," Irvine says. "Huh, didn't take Ultimecia for the religious type."

We walk around in the chapel. It's quite beautiful, actually. Not at all like the rest of the castle. Wonder what inspired Ultimecia to create such a place?

Suddenly the organ starts playing. I spin around.

"Zell, stop that, you scared the life out of me," I sigh, holding a hand to my chest.

"Sorry," he says quietly and moves away from the organ.

"Are you guys ready to go on yet?" Irvine asks. "These stairs look pretty appealing to me...."

Up the stairs we go to find a narrow bridge leading over a water canal.

"Hey what's that?" Zell asks, walking past me and onto the bridge.

"Be careful, it doesn't look all that safe," I say.

Now I see what he meant. There's a shiny object on the bridge. As the bridge wobbles when Zell walks, the object seems to be moving closer and closer to the edge....

"Dammit, I can't get it," he says as he's just about to reach it.

And it falls down. We wait silently and hear a small splash as it hits the water.

"Dammit," Zell says, walking back to us. "It was a key."

"Hey, remember that fountain? Maybe it'll surface there," Irvine says.

So we turn back.

* * *

-Squall's POV-

"Alrighty Squall, hit it!" Selphie says and jumps a little.

I grab the lever and pull it. The gate next to me slides down and stops the water from flowing.

"Oh," Selphie says quietly. "Wonder if that's a good thing."

"It probably just stopped the water from the fountain," Seifer says. "Come on, let's go."

* * *


	68. Ch 67

Author's note: Nooo..... This is ending soon and I don't wanna end it.... But whoa, seriously, eight reviews for one chapter? Man, I'm doing well :)

to Angels-Obsession: Heh, short is beautiful :) Thank you.

to Hikari Heijin: Heh, thanks :)

to Iskander: Yeah, thanks :)

to Shadow-Seraph: I hadn't planned that at all, but Squall just has his own mind... Oh well, thanks :)

to JadeAlmasy: Thank you so much and of course I will :)

to Omega Weapon: Yup, that's me :) Thankies.

to Firefly-dreams: Glad you think so. I didn't find unsealing the gfs all that important, but I think it was the second last or something when I played... Magic first, of course, it's the most important.And thanks :)

and to Dante Leonhart: Sorry, stupid me, of course I meant Irvine and Zell. Dunno how I managed to write Seifer... Well, we all lose control every now and then.. Thanks :)

* * *

-Quistis's POV-

"And we have the key!" Zell says, holding it up in the air.

"Good," Irvine says. "Now we just have to figure out where it goes. Shouldn't be hard," he shrugs. "There's only like a few hundred doors in this place."

I sigh. "Why so pessimistic, Irvine? I'm sure we'll figure it out."

* * *

-Squall's POV-

So we're back in the room with the unstable chandelier. We stand under it, looking around.

"So where to now?" Seifer asks, turning my way.

"Guys! There's a lever here!"

We turn to Selphie, who's in the corner, standing by a lever.

"Yes? Pull it down then," Seifer says.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

He shrugs. "I don't really care. It can't be anything worse than what awaits for us up there," he says, pointing up at the ceiling.

"Up where?" Selphie asks.

"Didn't you see that high tower when we came here? I'm quite convinced that's where we'll find our insane hostess of the night."

* * *

-Quistis's POV-

After slaying several monsters, big and small, and wandering endless halls, we find ourselves on the wobbly bridge again. It leads to a catwalk with a door. But there also seems to be a ladder...

"How about we just cross it this time?"

I turn to Irvine. "It looks really hazardous."

He shrugs. "We gotta get over it some time. Besides," he says and nodds forwards.

I turn and see Zell on the bridge, again. "Zell.... Be careful."

"Yeah sure," he says just as he reaches the other side.

"One at a time," I say to Irvine as I carefully step on the bridge.

"Hey what about these ladders?" Zell asks.

"What about them?"

"I'll go have a look down there."

"Be careful..."

"Yes, Instructor."

Some moments later we're all standing before the open door. Apparently there was nothing of interest down those ladders. We enter the door and are faced with round stairs that seem to go on and on and on and on and I'm dizzy already...

So we climb and climb and climb and we climb....

"I told you..." Irvine says. "Her plan is to exhaust us before we even meet her, so we'll be no match to her."

"Like she's really that afraid of us," Zell says.

I shrug. "Who knows. She might be."

Zell snorts. "Come on, she couldn't possibly be. She's like one of the most powerful things ever. We're just some SeeDs."

"Don't say that," I say. "SeeDs are highly trained and---"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know all that, but what if the magic comes naturally? Like Ultimecia. She's a Sorceress. Even tho we master magic, she's gotta be better than us. Besides, she's probably got higher and way more powerful magic than us."

"Yeah...."

The rest of the way is walked in silence.

"There's a door up there!" Irvine says then.

"Finally," Zell sighs. "I was almost ready to buy that theory of yours..."

Thru the door and--

"It's a clock?"

We truly are standing inside a clock. A huge clock, that is.

Well, we walk thru it and find ourselves standing on a small doorway and.... The view's thew most amazing one I've ever seen. We're so high we can see... Everything. There's the highest tower right in front of us. That must be where Ultimecia is... There's no doubt about it.

"Guys, check it out!" Zell says. "It's the clock."

I look around. We're standing on a pointer of the biggest clock ever built.

"I think I see some ladders over there," Irvine says. "Move on."

"What, on the pointers?" I ask, turning to him. "But we don't know how much weight they can hold."

"It's the only way, Quistis."

We find the pointers somewhat strong, and so we reach the ladder and climb down. Now we're standing on a catwalk below the clock. There's a hole on the barrier... And some more ladders.

"She should really get more elevators here," Irvine mumbles as we're climbing down again.

* * *

-Squall's POV-

What an amazing view.....

"I bet that's the tower where the madwoman is," Seifer says.

I nodd. "Probably."

"Hey guys!" Selphie says. "Isn't that.... Quistis! And Zell and Irvine!"

"Where?"

"Down there! _Hey guys_!!!!" Selphie shouts and waves her arms.

The three small figures down below turn around. They stop walking and one of them waves.

"Let's go down to them!" Selphie says and runs across the pointers.

**

* * *

**

A couple of minutes later we stand united again.

"Are you alright?" Quistis asks us.

"Yeah, we're fine. How many bosses did you find and kill?" Seifer asks.

"Ugh, three, I think."

"Good, we found five. So we have all our powers back now?"

Quistis nodds. "It would seem so."

Quietly, all six of us turn to look at the tower ahead.

"So....." Seifer says.

"Yeah....." I say.

"Well....." Irvine says.

"Let's go kick some serious ass!!" Zell says.

* * *


	69. Ch 68

Author's note: The next one will be the last one.... Sorry for the short chapter here.

to Omega Weapon: Damn right I'm proud :) I feel pretty good about it but also fricking sad that I'm actually gonna have to end this sotry after.... how long's it been? 9 months or so? Well, thank you :)

to Firefly-Dreams: Exactly! I love towers! :) I know, we're all sad.... Well,hopefully you're about as sad as I am :) Hehee, SeeDs are brave :D

to Iskander: Yups, it is..... Thanks :)

to Angels-Obsession: I love you, you know? :) I would love to do a sequel for MHB, but I don't really have all that many ideas... We'll see about it ;)

to Hikari Heijin: Yup, ass-kicking kicks ass! :D

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

Thru the door we find a huge throne room. With of course a huge throne and............. the most evil of all evil. The greatest Sorceress ever. The one who's tormented us. Ultimecia.

"SeeD...." she says in a horrible voice. "SeeD... SeeD, SeeD, SeeD. Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me."

We glance at each other.

"The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time kompression'. Insolent fools! Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs. The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagination. There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity."

And then she laughs. The laughter of that weird Sorceress we encountered in the Time Compression was nothing compared to this. It fills my head, it fills the air around us, it seems to go on and on and on and never stop...

"Almasy. Kinneas. Trepe. You will go down first."

So we fight her. It's hard of course, but apparently not impossible. Irvine doesn't last that long, and Squall rushes in to fill for him. And so the fight continues until she seems.... to be losing?

"The most powerful GF...." she says. "You.... shall.... SUFFER!" And then she laughs again.

A creature appears. I can't help but think it looks somewhat familiar...

"The GF's true power.... Allow me... To show you...! Griever! Make them bleed!"

We glance at each other, and especially at Squall. Griever? How can there be an actual, carnated Griever? I thought he just existed in Squall's mind?

The ultimate GF uses more powerful attacks than Ultimecia, but eventually we seem to be winning.

"I shall junction myself.... Unto Griever!"

And then she morphs into the GF. Crazy bitch....

Despite the dramatic looks of the couple, we're doing quite well. Squall's Limit Breaks are of course helping out a lot. And then.... There's stars behind them. They seem to be.. parting? Is it... over?

"Guys? Are you alright?" Quistis pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say and turn to Squall. He's on his knees, so I cure him. And turn back to Ultimecia just in time to see the most horrible creature ever. It doesn't even have a face.

"I am Ultimecia... Time shall kompress... All existence denied."

The true Ultimecia? Have to say, the first one was prettier.

* * *

-Squall's POV-

It's..... it's snowing?

Everything turns.... white. Where am I? That's Irvine..

"Is it over? Can we go home?" he asks.

Selphie runs past me and Irvine disappears into the background. "Guys! Let's go home! Just think of Edea's house!"

Seifer. Where's Seifer?

Someone's running towards me... It's a child. It's... it's me.

"I will find Sis!" he says. Or I say.

I'm suddenly at Edea's orphanage. There's Matron!

She walks up to me. "Did you see a little boy running here?"

"Matron, it's me."

She tilts her head and smiles in a confused way. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm a SeeD from Garden."

"SeeD? Garden?"

"Both were your ideas! You started Gardens to train SeeDs to fight against evil Sorceresses."

She's still smiling confusedly.

"He went--- Watch out," I say and draw Lion Heart as something starts happening ahead.

It's Ultimecia! She's here!

"I killed you!" I say to her.

"Not... yet.."

Matron walks towards her, then turns to me. "In order to die in peace, a Sorceress must be free of all her powers. I know.... for I am one too. I shall take over that Sorceress's powers. I do not want one of you children to become one."

Rays of purple light shoot from Ultimecia to Matron, who collapses while the first one slowly fades and disappears. I run to Matron and kneel down to her.

"Matron, are you alright?"

And then I run back. The little me does.

"Matron, I can't find Sis!"

"It's okay, Squall, we'll go find Sis together," Matron says, slowly standing up. She turns to me. "You're that... boy from the future? Please return. You do not belong here. Do you know where to go back to? Do oyu know how?"

"I must think of a place.... Where I wanna be."

Where do I wanna be? With my friends, that's how we agreed. Where? In Garden? In Edea's house? But I don't wanna be there, not with them, but with.... Seifer.

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

Where did we promise to meet? In the Garden? But Irvine's never been to Balamb Garden, has he? I can't remember... Whatta--- little Squall?

He runs past me and disappears, like everyone else has already done.

We didn't agree on a place, did we? Does it really matter anyway, I don't wanna be where they are, not with them, I wanna be... with Squall.

What's the most familiar place to us? I chuckle to myself. My dorm, of course. The bed, to be exact. I wanna be there, the best place of all....

* * *

-Squall's POV-

I must've passed out... I open my eyes to look around and I see... Seifer. Sleeping. Next to me. I glance around. We're in his dorm. Just like I wanted to. I lay my head back down and drift to sleep.

* * *


	70. The Very Last One

Author's note: Words can't describe how sad I feel, having to end this..... To be honest, I never really knew if I'd actually finish this. But I did.

I would personally like to hug all of you, but I obviously can't, so I just have to thank you here :) Thank you for sticking all the way to the end, it means a lot to me.

Well, this is the final chapter. The 69th. Whoa. I wrote this story for ten months, can you believe it? But not to worry! I have started to write the sequel!! :D

to Hikari Heijin: Yeah, I wished for that too... Thank you :)

to JadeAlmasy: Aww, that's so sweeet.... I will, thanks :)

to Iskander: Yeah, isn't it? :) Thank you :)

to Angels-Obsession: Wow, I'm not the only one then :) Aww, thanks :)

* * *

-Seifer's POV-

Whenever there's a Selphie around, there's gotta be a party.

I look around in thr crowded ballroom. I don't know half of these people.... Or then I've just been away for so long that I don't remember them anymore.

"Hello mr Almasy," Cid says.

I turn to him. "HeadMaster Kramer."

"How is everything?"

"Good, just good."

"That's nice," he says, rocking back and forth on his heels and looking around. "And you're alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Yes, that figures, yes. Well don't worry, after tonight, you all will have as much freetime as you want."

"Thank you, sir."

"The least I can do after what you guys did."

".........yeah."

"Well then. Take care, mr Almasy," he says, pats me on the shoulder, sees Quistis and heads off to see her.

"Hi Seifyyy!"

I look down. "Selphie."

"Having fun yet?"

"Yeah, I'm cracking up."

She giggles. "Well, the others seem to be having fun. Everyone's so relieved and happy and all the anxiety and excitement of the last weeks is now finally---"

"Is that Matron?"

She spins around. "Where? Oh yeah, that's her." She looks around the room. "Now where's Irvy with that camera....?" she mumbles, wandering off.

Camera? Better watch out...

"Seifer," Matron says and hugs me.

"Hi Matron. I... I didn't know you were coming."

She smiles. "Now that I don't have the dominate world, I finally have time for my children again."

The tone of her voice or the sadness in her eyes makes her joke seem kinda bitter.

"....yeah, that's great."

"Darling, will you come congratulate our new Commander?" Cid says, taking Matron's arm.

"Oh yes, of course," she says. "Excuse me, Seifer."

"Sure," I say and return to my spot by the wall. So Cid made Quistis the Commander? Hm, then again, why not? She led us all thru the Ultimecia-thing and we survived just fine, and saved the world too in the process.

"Hey Seif."

I look down again, this time at Zell. "Dincht."

"Where's Squall?"

"Why would I know?" The truth is, I _don't _know.

He shrugs. "Just that he's usually always around you."

"Yeah. Well not now."

"Yeah, I see that. So, is everything...... fine?"

"With me?"

He shrugs again. "Yeah."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why you asking?"

He shrugs yet again and glances around. "Just wanted to know. You know.... being friends and all."

Friends? Us? Since when? Oh well, guess I might play along as well. "Sure. And you?"

"I'm good, everything's nice...."

"That's good then," I say, smirk, pat him on the shoulder and leave. It's simply just too freaky seeing chicky so quiet. Wonder what's happened to him?

"Almasy!"

I turn around and face a video camera. "Good evening, Kinneas."

Just then, Selphie appears to steal the cowboy's hat and to put it on her own head.

"Aww, that's so cute," Irvine says, turning to the camera to her. "Smile, honey."

I walk away again as Selphie starts to pose for the camera.

"Seifer."

I turn around again, this time to face Quistis. "Hello Instructor. No wait... it's Commander now, isn't it?"

She smiles. "So you heard... Yes, it'll be official on Monday."

"Congrats."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I just have to ask... Where's Squall?"

I shrug. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh. So, everything's good?"

"You mean even tho he's not here?"

"Well I meant with you, but you can answer both."

I can't help but smirk. "Yes, everything's fine. That's the answer for both."

She smiles. "Good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Me too."

"Quisty! Come here!" Selphie shouts.

I turn as she leaves to star in Irvine's home video(I don't dare even think how that's gonna turn out.....), and see Zell by the table, hogging hot dogs. Well, at least he seems to have cheered up. Who's that girl next to him? Didn't know Zell had some action going on...

"Hi Seifer."

I don't recognize the voice before I see the shy boy next to me. "Laxell."

"So you made it, huh?"

"What, you didn't have faith in us?"

"No no, it's not that, I just.... It sounded pretty bad, from what I heard. But then of course, the rumors, they tend to get all exaggerated and... Well. Have you seen Squall?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well ugh... bye then," he says and walks away.

I walk out the open doors and onto the balcony for a cigarette, hoping the Instructors will be on a festive or grateful mood so they won't come and complain.

"Should've guessed that I'd find you here of all places."

I smirk and turn to look at Squall, who's leaning on the barrier next to me. "Where've you been? Everybody's been asking me about you."

"Sorry. I ugh.... Didn't feel like coming to a party, really."

"Come on, this is a once in a lifetime party. We saved the world. It's alright for you to take some credit and enjoy the attention."

"I don't enjoy attention, and you know it."

"Yeah," I say and wrap my arm around his shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he says, pressing his head against my chest. "The stars look beautiful tonight."

"Yup, they do."

He sighs, staring at the stars. "Did all that just really happen?"

"Yeah, I think it did."

"It feels more like.... a book or a movie or..."

I kiss his head and look up at the stars. "Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction."

---

Finished: 13.12.2005, 7.41 am.

* * *

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you had enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

(Julia Heartilly)

* * *

In you I see dirty

In you I count stars

In you I feel so pretty

In you I taste god

In you I feel so hungry

In you I crash cars

We must never be apart

(Smashing Pumpkins)

* * *

I used to be a little boy

So old in my shoes

And whatI choose is my choice

What's a boy supposed to do?

The killer in me is the killer in you

My love

I send this smile over to you

(Smashing Pumpkins)

* * *

You're my blessing in disguise

You make me realize

Just how and where I want to be

Years from now

(TapRoot)

* * *

I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall

I'm living again, awake and alive

I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

(Switchfoot)

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
